When Everything was Perfect
by blackenedsoul
Summary: *complete* Harry get's sick during the summer, and Sirius is trying everything to save James's son. Someone saves Harry... but who? Voldemort is on the rise and attacks, but will Harry survive another attack? features songs, flashbacks, H/Hr. Sequel up!
1. OOPS! Sponge to the face!

This is my second fan fiction. Read my first. This one has nothing to do with my other one but I'll be eternally grateful if you do. This isn't a depressing fic. Well at least not compared to my first.  
  
Summary: Harry's summer is the same as usual but then Sirius decides to pay a little visit. He tells Harry he's free and he moves in (Harry with Sirius not Sirius with the Dursleys honestly!). Harry starts feeling weird and gets some startling news that will change Harry and Sirius's lives forever.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you!  
  
  
  
Harry lay back in his bed. His thin sheets around his knees. It was a hot summer night. Too hot to be covered in blankets. He stared at his ceiling. He sighed and sunk lower into his bed. He couldn't sleep no matter what. He had tried everything he could. It was only his second night back at the Dursleys since Hogwarts, but Harry didn't want to think about Hogwarts. Especially what had happened in his last weeks there. The third task haunted him. Harry still remembered Cedric's cold, dead eyes staring up at him. He remembered the raspy, hoarse voice: 'Kill the spare!'  
  
Harry shook his head, emptying it of those thoughts. He put his hands over his eyes and rubbed them. His sleepy eyes. He was so tired but his brain wouldn't stop flooding with thoughts.  
  
Neither Ron nor Hermione had written to him all summer. He hoped nothing happened to them. They were such big targets for Voldemort. Ron's family were 'muggle lovers' and Hermione was muggleborn. But the worst thing of all was that they were Harry's friends.  
  
Harry changed positions in bed. He lay on his side and put his hand under his pillow. This was apparently comfortable enough because Harry fell asleep.  
  
Harry felt a slight tickling sensation beside his ear. He brushed his skin to find it was wet. He opened an eye and saw his Aunt spraying him with a spray bottle full of water.  
  
'Get up!' She hissed and backed out of his room. 'God she's pathetic..' Harry thought with a smile. The Dursleys seemed considerably frightened of him this summer. Harry assumed they had gotten a letter from Dumbledore about the third task. 'They probably think I'm a murderer now. Am I?' Harry had asked himself this. He couldn't decide if it was his fault Cedric was dead.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor. He reached beside him and picked up his glasses that lay atop a book on the floor a foot away. He put them on, after poking himself in the eye a couple times. He dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was busying herself with the mail. She heard Harry enter the room and without looking up from the pile of letters, pointed to an assortment of uncooked food o the counter. Harry picked up a package of bacon and placed it on an already greased pan. Harry wondered why Dudley was off his diet but decided it best not to ask.  
  
He finished with breakfast and was given his usual list of chores.  
  
Weed garden  
  
Mop kitchen  
  
Clean Dudley's room and bathroom  
  
Wash cars  
  
Harry groaned. Cleaning Dudley's room would be quite a task. He never picked up anything. Harry decided he better start there and get it over with.  
  
He went up the stairs and opened Dudley's door. He had some trouble because toys and clothes were in the way behind the door. He jerked it open rolled his eyes at the mess of the room. When he finished he was quite surprised that three hours had past. That included the bathroom but it was still a long time for one boys room.  
  
Harry finished all the chores but one. He loved going outside but was rarely allowed. So he saved washing the cars for last. He took a bucket of soapy water and a sponge and began soaping up one of the cars.  
  
Harry saw his reflection on a now clean part of the car. His messy black hair and his thin frame. He wasn't as skinny as last year. The tri-wizard tournament and all those years of Quidditch had finally caught up with him. Harry continued to wash the car but when he returned to look once again at his reflection a dark figure had appeared behind him.  
  
(A.N. : I thought about leaving it there but then it'd be too short..)  
  
Harry jumped and turned to see the stranger. Before he got a good look at who it was he whipped the sponge at the stranger. Harry then recognized the hair, the eyes.. 'Sirius!' Harry said in a hushed whisper. Sirius whipped the soapy water away fro his face and stared down at his godson with a smile.  
  
'Sirius you're insane! You'll be seen!' Harry said still in a whisper.  
  
'So what if I'm seen?' Sirius said sounding surprisingly similar to a five- year-old.  
  
'You'll be sent back to Azkaban!' Harry said. Sirius laughed as he whipped more soap from his forehead.  
  
'Harry I've been freed!' Sirius started dancing in circles. 'I'm free! I'm free!' Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius's dancing then what he said sunk in.  
  
'You're free!?' Harry said pulling Sirius into a hug. Harry had a wide smile on his face.  
  
'Harry you can live with me now!' Sirius's face fell. 'Well that is if you want to..'  
  
'YES! Yes! I mean that's be great!'  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled Harry into another hug. 'How's your summer been going?' He asked when they separated.  
  
'Fine.. The Dursleys are scared of me. They wont come near me.. They spray me with water instead of touching me.. Quite amusing..' Harry finished. Sirius laughed.  
  
'They spray you?' Honestly..' Sirius grinned. 'The ministry gave me loads of money for all those years..' Sirius visibly shuddered. 'I bought a place in Hogsmeade.. Down from Honeydukes..' Harry grinned even wider. 'We can go now if you want to..?'  
  
'Yeah! I'll go get my stuff!' Harry ran into the house.  
  
'Where do you think you're going? The car isn't clean!' Petunia shrieked and reached for her spray bottle. Harry rolled his eyes as she sprayed him. He swatted it away.  
  
'I'm leaving! My godfather's here! He's taking me with him!' Harry said excitedly. Petunia screamed.  
  
'That Convict is here!? Vernon!' Petunia yelled. Vernon appeared from the kitchen with Dudley at his heels.  
  
'That Convict is here! He's taking the boy!' Petunia screamed.  
  
'Go! Get him off our property!' Vernon screamed at Harry. Harry ran up the stairs and packed his trunk and retrieved his things from under the loose floorboard. He returned downstairs to see Sirius standing in the doorway. Petunia was hiding with Dudley under the coffee table and Vernon was yelling at Sirius to get his 'Convict ass' off his property.  
  
Sirius waved at Harry and they both walked out of number four Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
A.N. you like so far? Sorry if it was a little boring at the start. Next chapter is my favorite! Please R/R! 


	2. You look like

Thanks for the reviews. I really don't think it's all that funny yet. It'll get more funny as it goes on though. This actually gets quite sad. I cried when I thought about the things that go on later in the story ( no I'm not gonna tell you)  
  
I own nothing! Now. Advance, young grasshopper and read the story..  
  
  
  
Harry and Sirius walked down the driveway. Harry got a look at Sirius's car. It was nice. Much better than either of his uncle's shit mobiles. The car was black (ahahahaha had to make it black if it was Sirius's) it was a Mustang. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
'I take it you like it?' Sirius asked once they were seated at the front of the car. Harry nodded, eyes wide. They sped out of Privet Drive. Harry leaned back in his seat smiling to himself. He was finally out of that conflabbin, shit hole. Sirius noticed Harry's smile and smiled to himself too. They sped along the countryside.  
  
They entered Hogsmeade and Harry's eyes darted to all the familiar sites. They pulled into a rather large house. It was on a quiet street. Honeydukes was around the corner. 'This is gonna be great..' Harry thought as Sirius grasped the handle of the door and opened it. The first thing that hit Harry was the smell. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly it smelt like but it was a good smell nonetheless.  
  
The foyer was large and had a high ceiling. Harry stood in awe. Sirius came around and stood next to Harry.  
  
'Ah.. You like it now.. Just wait until you see the rest of it!' Sirius said excitedly. Sirius motioned for Harry to follow him. He took him up the stairs and led him into a long corridor. It had dark, oak hardwood floors and a light cream walls that contrasted nicely with each other. They entered though the third door on the left. The room was a green and had the same flooring as the hall. The room was the same color as his eyes but Harry didn't know that. The bed had the Gryffindor colors.  
  
'Harry this'll be your room. Is it ok for you?' Sirius asked. Harry turned and hugged Sirius.  
  
'Thanks,' Harry said. Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. Harry brushed it back into place and glared at Sirius, then laughed. Sirius left Harry to unpack his things. When Harry put his last shirt away he collapsed on his new bed and smiled.  
  
'Hey Harry, you hungry?' Sirius asked when Harry had come downstairs. Harry shook his head. He hadn't been hungry lately.  
  
'Alright.. we'll eat later,' Sirius said giving Harry a suspicious look. Harry walked past him and opened the sliding door to the back porch. Harry took a deep breath, taking everything in. He looked up at the sky and watched the sky change from a light blue to a deep, bright pink. Harry walked inside and grabbed a glass of water. That's all he felt like. He felt as if he'd throw up if anything came within a ten mile radius of his mouth. Harry started to get tired so he walked into the living room to find Sirius in front of a TV (yes they had muggle stuff).  
  
'I'm gonna head off to bed.. I really tired,' Harry said through droopy eyes.  
  
'What? You haven't eaten a thing yet!' Sirius said. Harry laughed and reassured Sirius he wasn't hungry and he just needed sleep.  
  
Harry lay back on his bed and immediately fell asleep. Sirius crept up the stairs and opened Harry's door. Harry was asleep with his right arm off the bed. Sirius smiled and gently closed the door.  
  
Harry awoke feeling horrible. His head pounded and his limbs felt like jelly. He rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs.  
  
'Harry you alright?' Sirius asked. Harry spun around.  
  
'Yeah..' Harry said. He was a little lightheaded.  
  
'You look pale..' Sirius said putting a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry pulled away before Sirius touched him.  
  
'I swear.. I'm fine.' Harry said groggily. Sirius just nodded and left with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Harry took a seat at the table and picked up the Daily Prophet.  
  
FAMILY DEAD. DARK WIZARDS ARE SAID TO BE INVOLVED.  
  
DEATHEATER SIGHTING  
  
KRUM LOOSES THE CUP  
  
Harry frowned and put the paper down. His head was spinning. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.  
  
'Harry you seriously look like shit..' Sirius said stirring his coffee.  
  
'Thanks..' Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry's head felt like it was underwater. He blinked a couple of times trying to steady himself but he collapsed onto the table.  
  
Sirius rushed over to his Godson.  
  
'Harry? Harry!' Sirius said shaking him. Harry didn't wake. Sirius phoned an ambulance. 


	3. Green eyes and a nervous smile

Sirius raced to the phone, but then he decided that he should just take Harry to a wizarding hospital. They would be better in treating whatever was wrong with Harry. Sirius ran back to Harry and checked if he was breathing. He was, barely. Harry took in a slow, ragged, labored breath. Sirius sighed in relief.  
  
He then lifted him and carried him towards the door. He was incredibly light.  
  
'I wonder if he ever eats.' Sirius thought. He opened the door and ran. He ran like he never ran before because halfway Harry stopped breathing.  
  
Sirius stopped in front of the hospital. They he ran inside.  
  
'Help him he's not breathing!' Sirius yelled when he entered. Nurses piled over and they led him into a room. Sirius laid Harry down and a nurse checked his breathing. She called for a doctor.  
  
A young doctor with short, curly hair entered quickly. He looked like a Chia Pet in Sirius's opinion. Harry's lips were turning blue. Sirius was starting to panic.  
  
'Respitoro!' The doctor yelled and pointed his wand at Harry's chest. It started to rise and fall. Sirius exhaled. He didn't even know he was holding his breath until now.  
  
'What happened to him?' The doctor asked.  
  
'I don't know.. We were in the kitchen and he was pale and shaky and then he passed out. When I was running here he stopped breathing.' Sirius said with a worried expression.  
  
'We're going to run some tests.. he shouldn't just stop breathing like that.' The doctor said with a frown. He left with a couple of nurses but four others stayed.  
  
'He'll wake up soon. Ask him what happened.' One said with a smile. Sirius nodded and sat down beside Harry's bed. Harry stirred and opened an eye. Sirius laughed.  
  
'Harry what happened?' Sirius asked staring down at Harry. Harry blinked a couple of times. He tried to sit up but he fell back down again. He was really dizzy still.  
  
'I was hoping to ask you that. where am I?' Harry asked. Looking at his surroundings.  
  
'Well I had to take you to the hospital. you stopped breathing.' Sirius said. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Really? Ok.' Harry said. What else was he supposed to say?  
  
'I think we'll be allowed to leave soon. they're doing some tests. Was it your scar?' Sirius asked nervously. He knew Harry didn't like people pestering him about his scar. Harry groaned, rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'No it wasn't my scar..' Harry said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
'Had to ask,' Sirius said with a smile. Harry tried not to return it but it slipped.  
  
'How are you doing Harry?' Came a voice from the door. 'I'm Dr. Capples. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Ok?' Dr. Capples asked sitting down in a chair opposite Sirius. Harry also noted that he looked like a Chia Pet. Harry nodded.  
  
'Well have you been feeling dizzy?' Harry nodded. 'Have you been feeling nauseous?' Harry nodded. 'Have you been tired?' Harry nodded. 'Have you collapsed before?' Harry shook his head. 'I'm going to get the results of a few tests ok?' Dr. Capples said on his way out.  
  
'Chia pet,' Sirius and Harry whispered to one another. They both laughed.  
  
'Sirius. what's wrong with me? I know it's not my scar..' Harry said rubbing it hoping it would come off.  
  
'I don't know bud but the doctor will say,' Sirius said. He was worried. Everything the doctor asked he had said yes to. well except one.  
  
The door opened and the Chia Pet doctor walked in. 'Hello Harry,' He said with a smile. 'We're going to need to take a blood test ok?' Harry nodded. He didn't mind needles actually.  
  
A second later a nurse entered with the needle. She placed it in a vein on Harry's forearm and filled with dark red blood. She smiled and took the needle away. Sirius shivered.  
  
'I hate needles..' He said. He was squirming now.  
  
'You didn't have to get one. and you're scared stiff,' Harry said with a laugh. Sirius hit his arm playfully. Harry smiled.  
  
An hour passed. No one came in. Not the Chia Pet doctor (Capples) or even a nurse. They were just talking. Harry talked about life at the Dursley's and Sirius talked about the rest if the summer.  
  
'You can invite Ron and Hermione over!' Sirius said excitedly. He liked Harry's friends. Harry frowned.  
  
'They haven't written to me. I don't think they'd want to come..' Harry said sadly.  
  
'Harry.. Hermione and Ron are your friends.. I'm sure they had a reason for not writing to you..' Sirius said nervously. He didn't know what else to tell him. Sirius hoped with all his heart that Ron and Hermione had a reason because Harry couldn't live without them.  
  
Harry shifted nervously in his bed.  
  
''God I hate it here..' Sirius said looking up at the dull, white floors, walls and beds, 'always hated hospitals. Only time I went in one without protest was when you were born,' Sirius said smiling. He could still remember the day Harry was born.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
'Sirius? SIRIUS!'  
  
Sirius sat up straight. He had been taking a nap on his couch. Remus was throwing things at him. Sirius sat up as a pen hit him on the forehead.  
  
'Sorry..' Remus said putting the rest of the things he was going to throw down. Sirius glared.  
  
'What is so important that you had to come here?' Sirius asked rubbing his head.  
  
'Lily's in labor! Come on James is waiting!' Remus said. Sirius stared for a moment taking in all the information. Then he leapt from the couch and grabbed some flu powder and followed Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace. James was in a corner and ran up to Sirius and hugged him frantically.  
  
'Thank GOD you're here!' James said as he led them into the room. Lily was lying on a plain white bed. A few nurses were around her.  
  
'So GLAD you could join me James,' Lily sneered, face drenched in sweat. James went to the chair beside her bed.  
  
'Sorry sweetie..' James said taking her hand in his.  
  
'You two will have to leave.. You can wait outside. I'll call you in when the baby's born,' A nurse said as she steered Sirius and Remus out the door.  
  
'Peter couldn't come.. Didn't say why though..' James said turning to Lily. She smiled.  
  
'It's ok..' She said.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Remus were pacing nervously outside. Sirius was biting his nails until he had nothing left to bite.  
  
'Do you know what they're going to name it?' Remus asked. Sirius looked up and shrugged.  
  
'I don't know.. I don't think they know what sex it's going to be,' Sirius said smiling.  
  
'Yeah, I don't think Lily would want to know something like that.. She likes surprises,' Remus said smiling back warmly. Then they heard voices and a baby crying. A few moments later James burst through the doors and walked over to Remus and Sirius carrying a bundle of blankets. James pulled down the fabric.  
  
'Guys.. This is Harry James Potter,' James said proudly stressing the middle name. They laughed.  
  
'He had Lily's eyes..' Remus said when Harry blinked open his stunningly green eyes.  
  
'James! Would you be so kind as to let me see my son?' Lily asked from the other room. Sirius laughed. They walked in.  
  
Once they sat down Lily took Harry. He cuddled into her warm embrace. She smiled then turned to Sirius.  
  
'Sirius, me and James would like you to be Harry's godfather,' Lily said smiling. Sirius opened his mouth but no words came, he was too happy. He glanced at Remus who smiled, not a speck of jealousy present on his face. 'Just in case. Anything. Happens to me and James..' Lily said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bare to think about parting with Harry.  
  
'Lily.. Don't talk like that..' Remus said putting an arm around her.  
  
'Would you like to hold him Sirius?' Lily asked. Sirius nodded and Lily passed sleeping Harry over to him. Sirius couldn't explain the wonderful feeling of contentment when Harry was in his arms. Harry opened his eyes. And looked up at Sirius. His bright green eyes warming Sirius's deep blue ones. Sirius smiled.  
  
* End Flashback * Harry stared quizzically at Sirius's goofy smile.  
  
'You alright there Sirius?' Harry asked which brought Sirius back from his daze. Sirius smiled at those same green eyes that had warmed him before. That same sparkle, that same shine that seemed to brighten the world.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine Harry,' Sirius smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow because he hadn't stopped staring at him.  
  
Their thoughts were cut short when the Frizz headed doctor entered.  
  
'I have the results of the tests,' He said expressionless.  
  
'And?' Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
'Follow me,' Dr. Capples said, still without expression. Sirius's face paled. Harry sat upright I the bed nervous. 'What does he have to say that he can't say in front of me?' Harry wondered. Sirius left Harry with a nervous smile. 


	4. The invisible shield

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I spent all of a snow day on this.. So you better like it! Jk you don't have to. Flames are welcome here too just so you know..  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
  
  
Harry lay his head back down on his pillow. He sighed. 'I hope it's nothing bad..' Harry thought. He suddenly felt scared. It HAD to be something bad if Dr. Capples and Sirius couldn't discuss it in front of him. He started to fiddle his thumbs nervously.  
  
* In Dr. Capple's Office *  
  
Sirius followed the doctor into his office. It was very small and the wall behind his oak desk was covered with books. His desk was littered with papers and odds-and-ends. Dr. Capples motioned for Sirius to sit. So, Sirius sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Dr Capples retreated to his black leather one. Sirius became worried at the grave expression on his face.  
  
'Dr.. Is there something wrong with Harry?' Suddenly Sirius felt stupid. 'That's why were here dumbass!' He scolded himself.  
  
'Well.. After the tests we performed.. The results showed he has more than likely been a dark curse put over him or it was a poison. We haven't confirmed which one exactly but were working hard to identify it.' Dr. Capples said with once again 'no expression'.  
  
'What's it doing to him? The curse or the poison I mean,' Sirius asked curiously. Now he was worried. They had no idea what kind of magic this was.. It could very well be Voldemort.  
  
'Well.. Since e don't know what curse has been performed we cannot accurately say what is or what is going to happen to him,' the doctor said staring at Sirius with cold, expressionless eyes. Those eyes seemed to take Sirius's stare away from his hair. Those eyes were oddly dark.  
  
'So he could be dying or something and there's nothing you can do?!' Sirius said in a raised voice.  
  
'Try not to raise your voice sir,' Capples said trying to calm Sirius. 'We will do everything in our power, but he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger.'  
  
Sirius sighed. 'When can I take him home?' Sirius asked in an irritated voice.  
  
'I suggest you and I tell him what's going on first,' He said staring at him. Capples started writing something down on a sheet of paper then turned back to Sirius. 'Go and tell him what you know and I'll answer any questions he has,' Capples told Sirius. Sirius nodded and left the room. He sighed and his fingers through his jet-black hair.  
  
Harry was sitting in his bed looking contently out the window. When Sirius entered he sighed in relief. He stood up and stumbled over to him. He smiled lightly but it faded when he saw the expression on Sirius's face.  
  
'Sirius?' Harry asked nervously with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
'Harry.. Sit down ok?' Sirius asked motioning for the bed. Harry gulped and sat down.  
  
'Harry they say you've either been poisoned or someone used a dark curse on you..' Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked confused. 'But wouldn't I have remembered anything? I think I'd know if someone cursed me.'  
  
'I can answer that,' came Capples voice from the door. Sirius and Harry turned. 'You might have been cursed without you knowing. You could have been sleeping or really distracted and it's easy to poison someone without them knowing.'  
  
Harry sighed. 'Well.. Can you cure it?'  
  
'No Harry, I'm afraid not. We don't know what curse or poison was used so we don't know how to treat it,' he said and Harry's face fell. 'But I suggest we just wait and what some more symptoms show up we might be able to identify what was used,' he finished taking a deep breath.  
  
'Sirius's head was buzzing with thoughts. 'What if we identify what it is but it's too late? What if we don't identify it? What if he's already dying?'  
  
Harry's mind was filled with similar thoughts. His mind was racing so he didn't hear much of the rest of what Capples or Sirius said.  
  
'Harry? Harry!' Sirius poked him in the back. He jumped. 'We're allowed to leave,' When Capples was out the door Sirius whispered, 'Thank god,' Harry laughed silently.  
  
When they got home Harry was tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep and forget all that happened that day. Sirius stopped him when he started to make his way up the stairs.  
  
'Harry do you want to talk about it?' Sirius asked concerned. Harry shook his head and tried not to look Sirius in the eye. 'Harry I really think we should talk about this.. I'm going to call Albus about this..' Sirius said as he went over to the desk and scribbled a note out to Dumbledore.  
  
He tied the note to Hedwig's leg and she flew out the window with a worried glance at Harry. She could sense something was wrong. Harry smiled. She was his best friend now. 'Maybe I should write to Hermione and Ron.. Maybe if I wrote.. they would.. Maybe they're not mad at me..'  
  
Sirius stood and walked over to Harry. 'Harry, I'm going to find out what it is.. And who did it..' Sirius had and evil glint in his eyes.  
  
'I'm going to go to bed.. I'm a little tired,' Harry said and turned to the stairs. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'You're sure you're ok?' Sirius asked and narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the invisible shield Harry put up. Blocking anyone from knowing how he felt. Harry didn't like complaining. Harry nodded silently and turned and marched up the long, winding stairs. He reached his room and without changing or even taking off his glasses, Harry fell asleep feeling empty inside. 


	5. Good night my godson

Hey all! Sorry I didn't update in a while. This is my new favorite chappy.  
  
Now go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
Sirius paced the kitchen. He had written to Remus telling him about Harry.  
  
Sirius quietly climbed the stairs. He was heading down the hall towards his room. He stopped at Harry's door. He opened it a crack, then about a foot - realizing Harry was asleep. Harry looked so much younger when he slept. Sirius noticed this about most people and always wondered why. Harry was hugging the blanket and a foot poked out of the bed. Sirius smiled.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
* Bring! Bring! *  
  
'Coming!'  
  
* Bring! Bring!*  
  
'Hello?' Sirius picked up the receiver of his phone and put it to his ear. He heard Lily's voice on the other line.  
  
'Sirius! Hello. erm.. Would you hate us very much if we asked you to baby- sit Harry?' Lily asked rustling papers on the other line.  
  
'Of course not!' Sirius said and smiled to himself. He loved spending time with Harry.  
  
'We just have to step out.. James has to do something for the ministry and I-'  
  
'It's ok, when do you want me over?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Well.. I'm sorry it's such short notice but how's an hour?' Lily asked curling the phone cord on her finger.  
  
'Sure, I'll be there,'  
  
'Ok see you then- James I'm on the phone!' Then her voice was muffled and Sirius heard giggles. He rolled his eyes and hung up.  
  
He packed a bag and left an hour later for the Potters' residence. The porch lights were on when he apparated. He walked up the stone steps and knocked softly- incase Harry was sleeping.  
  
He heard footsteps and then the knob turned and James appeared at the door holding Harry in his arms. He smiled and opened the door. Lily came to meet him.  
  
'I'll just get Harry ready for bed before we go..' Lily said taking Sirius's coat. Sirius shook his head.  
  
'Lily.. Just go.. I'm perfectly capable of getting Harry ready for bed,' Sirius said with a smile as he took Harry from James.  
  
'Oh are you?' James said smirking. Lily hit him on the arm. Harry giggled. 'Oh shi-'  
  
'James!' Lily scolded and pointed to Harry. James rolled his eyes.  
  
'Lils we really have to go.. You'll be alright then Padfoot?' James asked. Sirius laughed.  
  
'God James.. Of course..' Sirius said and waved with Harry as they left.  
  
'Ok mister.. You need to get ready for bed!' Sirius said poking him playfully in the stomach. Harry squealed. Sirius brought him up the stairs and changed Harry into his pajamas. He lay Harry down and put teddy beside him. Harry smiled through closed eyes as he felt his teddy bear beside him. Sirius smiled too. Sirius sat there until Harry fell into a deep sleep. Sirius leaned over his crib and whispered.  
  
'Goodnight my godson.. I love you,' and he went to the doorway and shut off the lights. He took another look at Harry and closed the door.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Harry hadn't changed positions. Sirius went over to his bed and whispered:  
  
'Goodnight my godson.. I love you,' and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It was meant just for the flashback and tying it into the future. I hope you like it. 


	6. Sweat and Sirius's worry

Hey all!  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I was really close to just dropping this, thinking no one liked it anymore. The next chapter has a bog twist.  
  
So.um.. enjoy..  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
I gotta stop doing that.  
  
Harry woke late. He glanced at his watch which he put on his night table. It was just after one in the afternoon. Harry had never slept in that. But, he felt revived.  
  
He threw on some clean clothes and headed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table. He was petting a small barn owl. There were a few letters on the table. Sirius looked up once Harry entered.  
  
'God Harry, Finally you're up!' Sirius mocked. Harry laughed sarcastically and began fixing himself a bowl of cereal. 'How are you feeling this morning?' Sirius asked. Harry stopped pouring his cereal.  
  
'Do you honestly have to ask me that every waking moment?' Harry asked annoyed.  
  
'Sorry Harry.. I know it pisses you off.. But I had to be sure. We have a doctors appointment on Friday. That's two days from now..' Sirius said quickly turning back to a few letters he was reading before Harry could glare at him again with his death-stare, the same as his mother's. (holy crap! that's like the longest run-on sentence!) Sirius smiled remembering she'd always give it to James.  
  
'You feeling alright?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, regarding Sirius's goofy grin.  
  
'Sorry Harry.. Just thinking-well never mind,' Sirius said cutting himself off. Harry just turned back to his cereal. He put the milk back in the fridge and sat at the table across from Sirius.  
  
'Here,' Sirius said putting several letters down in front of him. 'These are from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid.'  
  
'You told them?' Harry asked as he stopped shoveling Lucky Charms into his mouth.  
  
'I told Ron and Hermione.. But I told Dumbledore so he must have told Hagrid..' Sirius said pondering this.  
  
'Wait.. I thought he had to do something with Madame Maxime this summer..' Harry said narrowing his eyes in thought.  
  
'Yeah.. She's staying with him at Hogwarts this summer.. It wasn't a big mission. Something small.. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what it was.' Sirius said. 'Personally I think he fancies her..'  
  
'It's kind of obvious..' Harry said rolling his eyes. He picked up his now empty cereal bowl and walked over to the sink to wash it.  
  
'Harry you look kind of pale..' Sirius said but quickly regretted it when Harry glared at him and threw a wash cloth at him. Harry walked up to his room. He wasn't feeling well. 'What's wrong with me? I was just fine this morning. Now I feel terrible.' Harry thought.  
  
Sirius noticed the look on Harry's face before he left. He had a look that just screamed sick. Sirius followed him up the stairs and into his room. Harry fortunately hadn't noticed him or he would have pounded him for prying. .Harry lay down on his bed rubbed his temples. Sirius frowned.  
  
'Harry are you OK?' Sirius asked concerned.  
  
Harry didn't answer just kept massaging his head. Sirius moved from the doorway and sat down on Harry's bed. He reached out and touched Harry's arm. It was like ice.  
  
'Harry! You're cold, I'll get you a blanket,' Sirius said walking for the door. Harry stopped him with his voice.  
  
'Don't.it's so hot..' Harry said. Sirius noted the sweat on Harry's forehead.  
  
'Harry.. I'm going to phone the doctor.' And he ran out the door before Harry could stop him.  
  
Sirius bounded down the stairs and ran for the phone. He called Dr. Capples. Capples married a muggle woman so he had a phone. Sirius forgot that he didn't know the number. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that had the number on it. Sirius exhaled.  
  
'OK.. 555- 9852..'  
  
'Hello?' Came Capples's voice from the other line.  
  
'Hello Dr. Capples.. Harry's sick again-'  
  
'Can you tell me what happened to him?' Capples asked calmly.  
  
'Well he was really pale and then I touched his arm- it was like ice! I thought he was just cold but he wouldn't let me get a blanket from him because he felt hot.. He was sweating.' Sirius said panicking.  
  
'Bring him here immediately,' Capples voice sounded urgent, which scared Sirius. Sirius went up to Harry's room. Harry was propped up against the headboard of his bed. His eyes were half open.  
  
'Harry. I'm taking you to the hospital..' Sirius said picking him up. Harry couldn't struggle he was too worn out and tired.  
  
'No.. Sirius..' Harry said and passed out. Sirius checked to see if he was breathing and he was. He was just being cautious from last time.  
  
Sirius pushed the door open with his hip. He entered with Harry still in his arms. Sirius was very surprised to see Capples waiting for him with several nurses. They ran to then with a stretcher. Sirius was frightened now.  
  
Sirius followed them through a set of double doors. 


	7. Soap Opera

Hello All!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
(hey, it's addictive..)  
  
  
  
Sirius watched as the doctors and nurses checked Harry over. They then told him he's have to leave but would be allowed back in once they were done checking Harry over.  
  
Capples then walked out of the room and sighed when he spotted Sirius in a chair in the hall. He walked over and sat in a chair beside him. Seeing the worry in his gray eyes Sirius became scared.  
  
'What is it?' Sirius said closing his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.  
  
'Mr. Black I think this is a matter we should discuss with Harry..' Capples said cocking his head toward the door.  
  
'He's awake?' Sirius asked. Capples nodded.  
  
Sirius soon found himself sitting in a chair beside Harry's bed. Capples was sitting in another, on the opposite side. Harry smiled when Sirius walked in. Sirius had to fight back tears. He knew that Capples was about to tell them something terrible.  
  
'Hello Harry. How are you feeling?' Capples asked.  
  
'Fine..' Harry said slowly. He was a little confused.  
  
'Harry do you know what Leukemia is?' Capples asked tears evident in his eyes. Harry paled. He had heard of it. It was a type of cancer. It was on one of Aunt Petunia's soap operas. Harry just blankly nodded.  
  
'Well you have wizarding Leukemia. It's like the muggle one.. But more serious..' Capples stated swallowing audibly. Harry, if possible grew whiter. Leukemia?  
  
'It normally appears in young wizards like yourself. This disease has made you weak and tired, those are some symptoms.'  
  
Harry looked over to Sirius for the first time since he walked in. He had a tear rolling down his face. He didn't know what cancer or Leukemia were but they sounded serious.  
  
'I am terribly sorry..' Capples said. Silence followed this statement.  
  
'How bad is it?' Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
'Well.. It appears you've had it for a while.. But you're not that serious.. yet.. But I must tell you that this should not be taken lightly, this disease can grow very fast. It's very rare.. I was right about the dark curse.. That's one way a person can get it.' Capples stated. Another tear trickled down Sirius's cheek. Harry was still in shock.  
  
'What's to be done about it? Is there a counter curse?' Sirius asked hopefully. He reached out and took one of Harry's hands in his. He gave it a light squeeze.  
  
'No.. I'm afraid not. Harry has to fight it on his own.. The more it progresses, the harder it will be to fight. We have to wait for it to progress for us to do anything. When it gets serious we can put a spell on him that might give him strength to fight it off. But, until then there's nothing I can do..' Capples said. Capples refrained from telling them that so far only a limited number of people had survived this. Only the adults with this disease could fight it off. So far, no child survived.  
  
'I'll make another appointment.. How's Tuesday?' Sirius nodded. ' Harry I advise you to stay in bed if you're feeling weak.. Don't take him out into the cold either,' Capples added eyeing Sirius. Sirius nodded with Harry.  
  
Harry was released later that evening. Sirius carried Harry home. (they cant apparate because of protection charms)  
  
Sirius lay Harry down on his bed. Sirius lay beside him, hoping to be some sort of a comfort. Harry sighed.  
  
'Harry..' Sirius said putting a hand on his shoulder. Sirius couldn't think of anything to say. 'it's going to be alright you know?'  
  
Harry nodded bleakly. 'Sirius.. This is going to kill me..' Harry said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sirius pulled Harry by the shoulder so he was facing him.  
  
'Harry! You're not going to die from this!' Sirius said urgently trying to make himself believe it too.  
  
AN: I hope you like my idea.  
  
Please review this!  
  
Please?  
  
PLEASE?!  
  
Bye! Ill write more tomorrow! 


	8. Hippogriff parts and dizzy spells

Hello All! Please excuse some words in this chapter..  
  
Go forth young grasshopper.  
  
Go!  
  
Harry soon fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius sighed. Why was it always Harry? Why does everything horrible happen to him?  
  
Sirius lay Harry gently down. He kissed the top of his head and closed the door behind him as he left the room. 'I have to owl Hermione and Ron. Hermione is staying at Ron's so I just have to write one letter.'  
  
He got out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. He wrote:  
  
Hermione and Ron,  
  
Sorry to bother you this late but I know you'd want to hear this. As I told you in my last letter, Harry was hit by a dark curse. Well we found out what it was. It seems Wizarding Cancer in Leukemia form can be put on someone through a curse. And, well, that's what happened to Harry. It isn't too serious right now but they can't do anything for him at the moment. They have to wait until it's near life-threatening to cure it, if it works. Maybe you guys could come and see him? He's a little depressed. I think he needs a friend right now.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Sirius folded it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He hadn't gotten himself an owl yet. He opened the window and watched as Hedwig flew out into the night, the darkness consuming her tiny white figure.  
  
* The Burrow *  
  
'Fred! George! Get your asses down here!' Percy bellowed up the stairs.  
  
'Percy! Watch your language!' Mrs. Weasley said hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
'Mum! Do you know what they've done now?' Percy asked as the twins appeared at the bottom of the stairs with innocent smiles.  
  
'Percy dear, whatever is it?' Fred asked with a sly smile. Percy's anger grew. His face was flushed red.  
  
'You two know what you did?! You switched my paper on cauldron bottoms with yours on the growth and development of a Hippogriff! I read that in front of the whole ministry! Now they're all well informed about how long a Hippogriff's penis is!' Percy yelled. The twins burst out laughing.  
  
'Percy!' Mrs. Weasley said covering Ginny's ears. 'We have young ears in the house!' Ginny giggled, shaking off her mother.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs. Ron was laughing, Hermione looked embarrassed.  
  
'Do you know you could cost me my job!' Percy yelled. George still hadn't stopped laughing. Percy glared at him and stormed out of the house. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny fell to the ground laughing. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione weren't even smiling.  
  
'At least we're mature..' Hermione stated. Just then Hedwig flew in and landed on Ron's shoulder. Ron opened the letter still laughing. He abruptly stopped when he was halfway through the letter. Seeing the look on Ron's face, the twins also stopped, clutching their stomachs.  
  
'Ron? What is it dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione took the note from Ron she also paled. She handed it to Mrs. Weasley. She skimmed it and a tear was making it's way down her cheek by the time she looked up. The twins then read the letter but said nothing as well.  
  
'Fred, George.. Go up to your room. I wish to talk to Hermione and Ron alone.' Molly Weasley said quietly. The twins looked at each other but left up to their room.  
  
They all sat down at the table. Hermione had tears rolling down her face. She had read about Wizarding cancer and knew no child had survived.  
  
'Are you two going to see Harry and Sirius?' Molly asked quietly fighting the tears that were burning in her eyes.  
  
'I-I. yeah..' Ron said. Hermione looked away from both Weasleys and her eyes fell on the Daily Prophet. She burst into tears.  
  
'Hermione.. It's ok dear..' Molly said putting an arm around her. Hermione pushed the paper over to her. Molly looked confused but skimmed the paper.  
  
'Sixteen year old dead from Wizarding Cancer..' She said aloud, reading the headline Hermione pointed to.  
  
'That person's even older than Harry.. How's Harry supposed to live through this..?' Ron asked. He wanted to be strong for Hermione but a tear fell from his eye.  
  
'Harry will be OK..' Hermione said sternly.  
  
'When can we go and see him?' Ron asked changing the subject. (in a way..)  
  
'Well.. We have to ask Sirius when an appropriate time would be. I'll owl him.' Molly said rushing into the other room.  
  
Ron and Hermione were left alone. Ron put a comforting arm around Hermione. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
'Hermione, don't worry. Sirius said it wasn't serious yet,' Ron said pulling her into a hug.  
  
'Yet..' She whispered in his ear.  
  
(AN: I wanted to end it there but all my chapters have been short! I wanted this one to be nice and long. So yeah.. I guess I'll write more..)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little tired but not as much as yesterday. He didn't bother to get dressed but walked down the stairs to see Sirius.  
  
'Hey kiddo, How are you feeling?' Sirius said holding the Daily Prophet in his hand. He too, had read the article about the sixteen year old who died from Wizarding Cancer. He quickly put the paper in the trash to hide it from Harry.  
  
'I'm fine..' Harry stated vaguely.  
  
'You look tired,' Sirius said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Harry shook his head. 'How would you feel about seeing Hermione and Ron?' Sirius asked. Harry stopped pouring himself orange juice. He knew that they must know the WHOLE story now.  
  
'I don't know.. It would be good to see them.. But they'd probably act weird around me you know?' Harry said. 'They probably wont want to hang around with me now..'  
  
'Harry! They wont, I promise,' Sirius said walking to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
'Sirius you can't promise that..' Harry whispered.  
  
'Well them you'll just have to see for yourself that they wont.. They're coming over today,' Sirius said with a smile.  
  
'Ok..' Harry sighed.  
  
'Why don't you go upstairs and change?' Sirius asked pointing to the stairs. Harry nodded but halfway out of the kitchen he stopped.  
  
'What time are they coming over?'  
  
'Around two..' Sirius said checking his watch. 'It's around ten now..'  
  
'Kay..' Harry said and went up the stairs. When he got to his room he had to sit down on his bed. He felt very dizzy. 'I shouldn't have walked around so much..' Harry said to himself. He sat there until the dizzy spell passed and he stood and changed into his clothes.  
  
He went down the stairs, only slower than when he'd gone up. Sirius noticed.  
  
'Maybe you should lay down on the couch for a while kid,' Sirius suggested. Harry nodded. He was still a little dizzy and didn't feel like arguing. He walked to the couch and sat down. He lay back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.  
  
A few hours later Sirius sat reading his book when he heard a clatter from the living room. (Harry was in the den)  
  
He walked into the room to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley dusting the soot from their robes. They looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
'Hey,' Sirius smiled back. 'He's sleeping, I'll wake him in a moment but I want to talk to you first. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances but followed Sirius as he led them to the couch. Ron and Hermione sat in one across from Sirius.  
  
'Harry's just a little worried that you'll act weird around him..' Sirius began. Hermione exhaled. She thought he was going to tell her something else happened.  
  
'We wont.. I swear,' Hermione said.  
  
'Try not to ask him how he's feeling.. It pisses him off,' Sirius said rolling his eyes. Ron chuckled.  
  
'Well.. Lets wake him shall we?' Sirius asked with a sly smile. 


	9. Starry eyes

AN: Hello! I was really surprised at the number of reviews! Please do that again! LOL I'm hyper today!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
Hermione and Ron followed Sirius into the den, where Harry lay sleeping. Hermione gasped at how pale he was.  
  
'Don't worry Hermione.. He's just a little tired.' Sirius reassured. Hermione nodded as Sirius poked Harry awake. Harry groaned and rolled off the couch. Ron burst out laughing, Sirius and Harry started too; Hermione just stood frozen. She had read books on Wizarding Cancer. She had wanted to take over Madame Pomfrey's job when she retired. She knew the signs that the disease was growing. She could see it in Harry. Harry looked over to Hermione and stopped laughing.  
  
'Hermione I'm ok,' Harry laughed. Hermione smiled, but Harry could tell it was fake. He frowned but got up.  
  
'You kids hungry?' Sirius asked making his way to the kitchen. Hermione and Ron nodded but Harry said nothing. Sirius didn't want to ask him about it while is friends were here.  
  
They sat around the table. Hermione was nervously picking at her food watching Harry; who wasn't eating. Ron was gobbling his food.  
  
'Swallow, Ron,' Hermione said rolling her eyes. Ron glared at her but returned his attention to his food.  
  
'Harry? Aren't you going to eat anything?' Hermione asked concerned.  
  
'I-um.. Ate earlier..' Harry lied, looking away from Hermione's piercing, brown eyes. She always knew when he was lying. Hermione didn't want to push it so she shut up.  
  
After Hermione and Ron ate they and Harry went outside.  
  
'Want to play Quidditch?' Ron asked.  
  
'I can't,' Harry said sadly. He knew he'd be too weak to play. He wanted to play but he knew he would probably faint.  
  
Another dizzy spell hit and Harry sat down, thinking if he stood for another second he'd faint. Hermione and Ron sat down beside him.  
  
'Want me to get Sirius?' Asked Ron in a panic; he didn't know what to do.  
  
'No, Ron I'm ok.. Just dizzy,' Harry said putting his head in his hands.  
  
'Are you sure?' Hermione asked putting an arm around him. Harry sighed.  
  
'Yes,' He answered looking down at his hands.  
  
'I'm sorry you have to go through this Harry..' Hermione said pulling him into a hug. Harry just nodded when she let go. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was painted with yellow and pink shades. Harry watched as the horizon captured the sun.  
  
'We should be getting back in.. It's getting chilly.' Ron said suddenly. Harry looked away from the sky. He saw the reflection of the stars in Hermione's eyes. Harry had never seen her look more beautiful.  
  
Hermione felt Harry's gaze. She looked to him and smiled. He returned it and followed Ron inside, Hermione at his heels.  
  
They retreated to the den and watched a muggle movie. Harry fell asleep almost immediately. Hermione looked worriedly to him. Ron gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
'He'll be alright Hermione.. Harry's strong.. He'll fight it,' Ron said.  
  
'Oh Ron, I've read about this.. It's not going to be easy for Harry..' Hermione said with a sigh. She glanced back down at Harry and jumped when she found his sparkling green eyes open.  
  
'I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I were already dead,' Harry said with a frown.  
  
'Harry please don't talk like that,' Ron said in a whisper. Harry looked way.  
  
* Crash *  
  
'What was that?' Hermione said in a hushed whisper.  
  
'I don't know..' Ron said shaking his head.  
  
'Oh Harry dear!' Came a voice as a plump, red haired woman rushed into the room and drew Harry into a tight hug.  
  
'Good to see you Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said pulling away. He found she was crying.  
  
Mu-UM!' Ron said impatiently.  
  
'Oh I'm sorry dears..' She said wiping stray tears away.  
  
'Come on.. We better get home. Percy might murder the twins..' Ron said and Mrs. Weasley hit him on the arm.  
  
'What they did caused a big ruckus at the ministry.. It was very wrong,' Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Hermione and Ron bid their goodbyes and went home by floo.  
  
Sirius came back from saying goodbye and sat beside Harry on the couch. Harry was in some sort of a trance, thinking very hard about something.  
  
'Harry?' Sirius waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes. He jumped.  
  
'Sorry..'  
  
'What's on your mind?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Do you think I can fight this?' Harry asked.  
  
'Harry you've faced You-Know-Who four times. You've killed a Basilisk and won the tri- wizard tournament. You're strong. You can fight it. You just have to believe you can. I know you're going to beat this.  
  
'You don't seem sure yourself..' Harry said under his breath. 


	10. Mood swings and Ron's squeal

Hello, he he it's a snow day!  
  
Yeah, um thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
Harry and Sirius stayed up all night talking. They avoided Harry's cancer but talked about other things. Sirius had asked Harry if he wanted to have Ron and Hermione over for the summer. Harry didn't know if that was a good idea. They hadn't written all summer. Sure, spending time with them yesterday had been great but Harry didn't know if they would want to come. But, after much arguing on Sirius's part, Harry finally agreed.  
  
The next morning he wrote to them asking. He waited in the kitchen for Hedwig to come back. Two hours later, she did. Harry untied the letter from her out-stretched leg and read it to himself.  
  
Harry,  
  
Sure we'll come! It's going to be great! I'm not letting Hermione bring her books. She's spend all her time reading. Ow! She slapped me. We'll be over at two o' clock like you asked. Hermione sends her love. Ow! Got another slap. See you,  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. He could just imagine Ron and Hermione, bickering over one thing or another.  
  
'They coming?' Sirius asked while making breakfast.  
  
'Yeah they're coming at two,' Harry said. Sirius approached Harry with a frying pan. Harry held up his hand to say no thanks.  
  
'Harry.. You have to eat something! You haven't eaten since.. I cant even remember the last time you ate!' Sirius said sighing after he had calmed down.  
  
'Sirius.. If I eat a thing I'll be sick.. Just looking at food makes me want to throw up..' Harry said wrinkling his nose at the food Sirius was holding. Sirius sighed again.  
  
'Harry.. I'm going to have to take you to the doctor again if you don't eat..' Sirius said sternly.  
  
'Sirius.. There's nothing they can do.. Remember?' Harry said standing up. He walked out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.  
  
Sirius sighed. He had gotten moody. But the doctor said that was to be expected. Harry came down the stairs again looking pale.  
  
'Harry are you ok?' Sirius asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I just puked my guts out,' Harry said walking over to the couch in the small den and laying down. He closed his eyes. Wishing this was all over. Sirius placed a hand on his sweaty forehead, smoothing his hair.  
  
'Sleep for a while.. I'll wake you when Ron and Hermione get here,' Sirius said grabbing a blanket from an arm chair and placing it over Harry, who was already asleep. Sirius gave a small smile and left Harry to sleep.  
  
  
  
* The Burrow *  
  
'You fancy him!' Ron said laughing at Hermione. Hermione's face turned red but she yelled back through her embarrassment.  
  
'Ron shut up! I do not!' Hermione yelled making an attempt to whack him on the back of the head. But she missed because he had fallen to the ground laughing.  
  
'Ron leave her alone,' Ginny said sternly, kicking Ron on the shins while he was still laughing. Ron only laughed harder.  
  
'I wouldn't be talking Ginny, You fancy him too!' Ron barely managed to choke out. He clutched his stomach. Ginny blushed and gulped.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Ginny out of the room. They went outside and sat on the bench.  
  
'I honestly don't know how you can live with him,' Hermione said, still blushing.  
  
'He's a real pain sometimes,' Ginny said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Ok most of the time.' They both chuckled. 'Hermione why didn't you tell me you liked Harry?'  
  
'I-I Don't..' Hermione said quietly, looking away.  
  
'Hermione, don't lie to me. I'm not mad..' Ginny said. Hermione turned back around.  
  
'Oh.. I don't know Ginny! He's just always so. so.. Harry..' Hermione said, then realizing it made no sense started laughing. Ginny started too. Hermione checked her watch. She gasped.  
  
'Oh! It's quarter to two! I'd better get ready to go!' Hermione said. Ginny followed her inside and helped Carry her things downstairs.  
  
'There you are! Having a hearty conversation about Harry?' Ron asked. Hermione threw her bag at him. Ron screamed. Much like a girl. Hermione and Ginny laughed.  
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'You squealed!' They both said. Ron blushed and scowled.  
  
They both stepped into the fire and zoomed off to Harry and Sirius's house. 


	11. Big, sweaty Quidditch players and bad ne...

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I have had a flood of ideas. By the time I post this I will have the next three chapter also written but wont post then until I get more reviews. At least 27!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to JK. All came from her brilliant mind.. Not mine..  
  
  
  
It seemed to Harry that he had just closed his eyes when Sirius was shaking him awake. Harry groaned and attempted to roll over. He was still feeling sick. Sirius shook him lightly. Harry scowled through closed eyes, then blinked then open. Sirius was standing over him, with Ron and Hermione just behind him.  
  
'Ok Harry?' Sirius asked noting Harry's pale face. Harry shook his head: yes. Sirius seemed to accept this but still shot him a questioning glance when he sat up and clutched his head in his hands.  
  
'Ron, Hermione. I'll show you to your rooms,' Sirius said sweeping them out of the room with a swish of his black robe.  
  
Harry's head was spinning. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. He knew he couldn't, now that Hermione and Ron were here. He decided to stand. He stood up, despite the protest from his tired limbs. He suddenly felt even dizzier. He swayed, but grabbed the wall before he could fall. He backed up against it and leaned, concentrating all his weight there. Just then Sirius walked in. He immediately noticed Harry. He rushed over and helped him back on the couch.  
  
'Harry.. What's wrong..?' Sirius asked staring down at Harry with his pale blue eyes full of concern.  
  
'I'm just a little light-headed.. I'm alright, but I think I'll just sleep here tonight,' Harry said laying down and closing his eyes. Sirius sighed.  
  
'I'll tell Ron and Hermione.. But tomorrow we're going to the hospital.. See if there's a potion for something like this..' Sirius said but Harry shook his head.  
  
'Don't bother Sirius.. I'm fine..' Harry protested but Sirius wouldn't have it.  
  
'Night Harry,' Sirius said putting the blanket back over Harry and leaving the room. He slowly made his way to the stairs and went up them, careful not to make too much noise. He crept down the hall. Towards Ron's room. Inside he found Ron and Hermione on his bed. Hermione was in tears and Ron was awkwardly patting her back. Hermione brushed her tears away and looked up at Sirius through her swollen, teary eyes. She gave a small, fake smile.  
  
'Hermione?' Sirius asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.  
  
'I-I just don't think I can stand seeing him like this.. We're probably making him feel uncomfortable.' Hermione said brushing a few more tears away with her sleeve.  
  
'Hermione.. Harry loves having you here but he's just not feeling great.. Which can be expected. He just fell asleep on the couch so try not to make too much noise when you wake up. I'm going to have to take him to the hospital tomorrow..' Sirius said looking over to Ron who was just staring into space.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed Sirius's shoulder.  
  
'What? What's wrong!?' Hermione asked in a panic. Sirius chuckled.  
  
'Nothing's wrong.. He's just so tired and I wanted to get him an anti- drowsy potion so he wont be sleeping all the time while you're here,' Sirius said patting Hermione's hand.  
  
'Harry will get through this. Don't you worry,' He said following Hermione out the door. She smiled and entered her room. Sirius sighed. (Yet again!)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
AN: Hello! I WAS going to end it here but I decided not to.. I wanted to leave you at a cliffy.  
  
So here goes!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sirius sat at the breakfast table the next morning. Harry was still dizzy but got to the kitchen before anyone else, so they hadn't seen how weak he was.  
  
Hedwig swooped in through the open window. She carried a letter on her leg, as well as another in her beak. She scooted over to Harry and placed the mail down in front of him. Harry smiled and gingerly patted her head. She hooted and went back out the window.  
  
Harry picked out the Daily Prophet. He glanced over the headlines, relieved to find there had been no Voldemort activity. (Ha Ha Ha Ha had to use that.. Always wanted to)  
  
He glanced at the other letters. He was surprised to find Dumbledore had written to Sirius. He looked at the letter, turned it over then handed it to Sirius, who read it over and went swiftly into the other room to write back.  
  
'What was that all about?' Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione shrugged.  
  
'We got our Hogwarts letters,' Harry said handing out the letters to whom they were addressed to.  
  
'Hmm.. We need to bring our dress robes.. I think Dumbledore's planning another ball,' Hermione said reading over her letter. Just then her eyes widened and she began shrieking and running about the kitchen.  
  
'Er- Hermione?' Ron asked looking back to where she was currently jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'I'm a prefect! I'm a PREFECT! ME! Hermione Granger! A prefect! Wow!' Hermione exclaimed still jumping up and down.  
  
'Gosh, Hermione! We've known you were going to be a prefect for ages!' Ron said.  
  
'You really know how to take the excitement out of everything Ron,' Hermione said in a low voice, walking back to her chair. Harry smiled at her.  
  
'Congratulations Hermione,' Harry said still smiling. Hermione gave him a hug. Harry blushed.  
  
'Thanks Harry,' Hermione said as Sirius ran into the room in a pant.  
  
'What happened?!' He exclaimed.  
  
'Nothing.. Hermione was made a prefect.. She gets a little over excited,' Ron said glancing over to Hermione who scowled at him.  
  
'Do not!' Hermione yelled chucking a butter knife at him. He caught it.  
  
'I've been practicing earlier this summer.. I'm trying out for keeper.. But so is Ginny..' Ron said with a laugh.  
  
'What? A girl can't be a keeper? Is that it Ron?' Hermione asked annoyed.  
  
'No.. It's not that.. But.. Ginny? She's so short and.. Skinny. And she'll never stand a chance against big, sweaty male Quiddich players,' Ron said Harry burst out laughing.  
  
'Come on Harry.. Get dressed we're leaving in a couple of minutes for the hospital,' Sirius said. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He stood up and balanced himself as a wave of dizziness hit him. Sirius walked towards him as he swayed.  
  
'I'll help you OK?' Sirius asked helping him up again. Harry shook his head and ran up the stairs. When he got to the top he fell to his knees. He stayed like that for a minute, until he felt he could stand up again. He walked back into his room and put on some old clothes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
They entered the hospital, Sirius holding onto Harry's arm, to make sure he didn't fall.  
  
'Hello Harry!' Dr. Capples said running over. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
'Ok lets proceed to my office,' Capples said showing them way after he shook hands with Hermione and Ron.  
  
'Well we found an anti-drowsy potion that won't be dangerous to your condition. We weren't able to find an anti- dizzy potion however that wont cause serious side effects. So I will ask you to come here once a month to see how you are doing and to give you a new supply of the potion.' Capples said with a hearty smile.  
  
'What about when he is at school?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well I believe Severus Snape is your potions master am I correct?' Capples asked and the trio nodded. 'Well I will make arrangements with him. I will need to take a blood test before you go through,' Capples said and sent for a nurse.  
  
Ron and Hermione left for the waiting room.  
  
A minute later a brunette nurse came in with a rather large needle. Sirius backed up against the wall. Harry reached out an arm.  
  
'You're such a baby you know that?' Harry said with a wink as the nurse drew blood out of Harry's upper arm.  
  
'I'm going to put this through.. You can wait in Dr. Capples's office,' She said and left quickly.  
  
They sat down in Capples's office in the big, red chairs.  
  
'Sirius why are you so afraid of needles?' Harry asked. Sirius tried to remember and thought for a moment before it came to him.  
  
'It all started when we were in seventh year at Hogwarts.. It was a full moon and Moony had just transformed. He accidentally got loose and the had to sedate him with a needle. Still haunts me.. It was freaky.. Like an inch thick!' Sirius added showing his pointer finger and thumb an inch apart. Harry chuckled.  
  
They waited for another hour, just talking, when Capples came back in.  
  
He silently walked over to his desk and sat down. 'I'm afraid I have some bad news.' He began slowly. Harry and Sirius paled.  
  
AN: Finally! Done! Well.. You better r/r so I can put the new chapters up.  
  
Hurry!  
  
Go now!  
  
He he! Bye for now all! 


	12. Bear hugs and dark cells

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! You people rock! I didn't get like.. Any reviews on my other one this soon. Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Harry stared at his knees for a moment, not knowing if he wanted to know what Capples was going to tell him. Then he decided it would be better if he could get this over with. He looked up. Capples was staring at him with worry in his already tired looking brown eyes. Sirius had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
'Harry, muggle Leukemia is when there is a shortage of white blood cells, but in wizard cancer it is when dark cells enter the blood, in your case, through the curse. The dark cells spread, the more you have, the worse the disease is. Eventually the dark cells take over you and you eventually die.. When you first came here, you had a very low concentration of dark cells. But now it had been growing. It's still mild but it has me very worried that it has been growing at this rate.' Capples paused looking Sirius in the eyes. Silent tears were slipping down his face. Harry just stared at the floor.  
  
'Is there anything you can do to stop the growth?' Sirius asked wiping away his tears so Harry wouldn't see. Harry looked up. Hoping there was something. Capples sighed.  
  
'I'm afraid not.. As I said before.. We have to wait until the disease is at it's peak before we can treat it,' Capples said with another sigh.  
  
'So you're pretty much saying I have to an inch away from death before you can cure me?' Harry asked and his eyes returned to his favorite spot on the floor.  
  
'Pretty much, yes.. But I must tell you this, child has ever made it that far. They died before they reached the point in which they could be treated. People even older than you..' Capples said sadly. Sirius was crying hard into his hands now. His shoulders shook.  
  
'So you're saying in as good as dead?' Harry asked. It wasn't really even a question, more like a defeated statement.  
  
'No, that's not what I'm saying at all Harry.. You have to fight this. The first step is to stop thinking like that,' Capples said somewhat sternly. Harry sighed and slumped down in his chair.  
  
'Can we go now?' Harry asked. He was getting tired of all this. Sirius was finally calming himself down.  
  
'Yes.. Yes you may.. I'll see you next time, Harry,' Capples said and Harry was already out the door. He walked fast into the waiting room. He passed Ron and Hermione who ran after him but stopped when Sirius came out. Ron kept running after him.  
  
'Sirius? What's wrong?' Hermione asked regarding his tearstained face. He took a deep breath.  
  
'It's gotten worse, Hermione.. Where is he?' Sirius asked looking around finding neither Ron or Harry.  
  
'Harry just ran out.. I think he just went to the car, but Ron followed him,' Hermione said with a small smile. She pushed back her tears. She couldn't cry now.  
  
Sirius and Hermione walked back to the car where Ron and Harry sat on the hood. Sirius liked Hermione. He had never had a daughter but if he did, he imagined she would be like Hermione.  
  
'Hey Harry,' Hermione said nervously. What took Harry by surprise was that she flung her arms around him and gave him a bone-breaking, bear hug. She finally let go and smiled. Harry smiled weakly back at her.  
  
The car ride was quiet until Harry switched on the radio. But they still sat in silence.  
  
It was only a few seconds after the hug that Harry had realized he liked Hermione, he liked her very much.  
  
The four of them were in the living room watching a muggle movie when Remus walked into the room.  
  
'Moony! You scared the living daylights out of me!' Sirius exclaimed clutching where his heart was. Harry wondered how he had gotten in. He hadn't heard him enter.  
  
'Harry Professor Dumbledore wants to see you at Hogwarts tomorrow,' Remus said looking down at Harry. He hadn't seen Harry since he had been sick. He hadn't expected him to be so pale and weak looking. But for a change, Harry didn't feel that way at all.  
  
'But how do you know Dumbledore wants to see me?' Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
'I'm teaching DADA again!' Remus said excitedly. Harry gave a wide grin. Hermione and Ron smiled too.  
  
'This is going to be one heck of a year,' Harry said with his famous, million dollar smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
AN  
  
  
  
I am so terribly sorry for having to leave it here! I know it is short! I know and I'm ashamed!  
  
Well you all had better review! (JK)  
  
~Jeni~ 


	13. Ayisha and cookies

Hey All!  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them! I finally figured out how the story is going to end! No I'm not telling you! Bad kiddies! This story isn't entirely about Harry's illness. Sure, it's a big part, but there's a lot of stuff too: Voldie vs. Harry battle! Ron gets in the spotlight! (only for a time.. Sorry Ron!) Um.. There's also some h/h fluff, that's coming up soon! By the way.. Ron gets someone.. And no! It's not Lavender! Like almost every story! I tend to get original.  
  
That was just a little sneak peek.. Hope I didn't give away too much!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. No.. No matter how many times I wished I owned Harry Potter.. I wont. Damn..  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm finally going to stop blabbing and write:  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry was tired that night but managed to walk up to bed and collapse on his bed for a much needed rest. He could feel all the pressure, the burden of the world, temporarily lifting from his shoulders as he closed his emerald-green eyes, hiding the pain within his soul again. His eyes had slightly darkened. Harry had noticed that when something scary or sad happens, his eyes would always go darker, and have a look of pain and sorrow deep within them. They would brighten again whenever he smiled or laughed. Everyone always loved it when Harry laughed. Since the first time he laughed, the first time he wore his toothy grin, everyone had loved to be around Harry. His smile warmed their hearts, withdrew any sadness.  
  
Even though he didn't smile much lately, people, especially Sirius, loved to be around Harry. Sirius had had so much pain in his life so far. Those years in Azkaban, and the loss of two of his very best friends. Sirius was the one who had found them that night. He vividly remembered the cold, dark look in their eyes. Even in Lily's, who's eyes had the same effect as Harry's. Lily and James had been lying on the floor, dead. James was just outside the door, and Lily was in Harry's room. She was just in front of Harry, and Harry had been crying on her dead body. He had just been one, but he knew there was something wrong, his mother wasn't waking up as he desperately shook her with his small, hands. Sirius was crying, he was about to take Harry in his arms and take him away with him, but was stopped when knew he would be blamed. He knew who was coming and knew he would take care of Harry, make sure someone would make sure he was safe. As he was leaving, Sirius saw a glimpse of a lightning bolt scar on his head that was bleeding freely, blood running down his face. Sirius turned and left. Hoping he would be alright. It wasn't long before the ministry caught up with him.  
  
Sirius sighed as he remembered this. This was his worst memory. In Azkaban, whenever the dementors came near, that is what he's see. He stopped thinking about this when he felt tears burn his eyes and a lump form in his throat. He rubbed his eyes, freeing them of the urge to cry.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry lay fast asleep, although, not peacefully.  
  
"WORMTAIL!' A raspy voice bellowed. A short balding man entered the room, visibly shaking, clutching his forearm.  
  
'Y-Yes my lord?' He said feebly. He approached and kneeled before his master.  
  
'Have you been able to locate Potter?' Hissed Voldemort kicking Wormtail away from him.  
  
'N-No.. W-w are working hard to f-find h-him. We will have him soon,' Wormtail said closing his eyes tightly as a wave of pain hit him when the word 'Crucio' rolled out of his masters mouth, in an almost serpent-like manner. Wormtail shook and screamed on the ground in pain.  
  
'ALMOST???? ALMOST! I want that Potter boy begging at my feet! I will not have your laziness!' Voldemort said and after a minute, lifted the curse. Wormtail lay o the ground trying to catch his breath. He stood up sharply when a foot connected with his side.  
  
'I-I will find him my lord! I swear!' Wormtail begged, hoping not to be hit with the curse again.  
  
'FINE! But go! I want you to find him SOON!' Voldemort screamed. Just then, Macnair and Lucious Malfoy appeared in the doorway with a muggle woman and a child, both hogtied and gagged.  
  
'Ahh. I see you've found me a new friend..' Voldemort said taking off her gag with a flick of his wand. She gasped and fought to hold back a scream. She only looked about six, with long, strawberry-blond hair in braids that trailed down her back, ending in pink bows. You could see the intense look of fear on her face. She began to cry.  
  
'What's your name little girl?' Voldemort asked walking forward. She stepped back, knowing he was a bad man. Her mother watched in a panic. She began to scream, but it was muffled by the gag in her mouth.  
  
'Ayisha.. ' She said slowly, fear appearing in her voice too.  
  
'That's a very pretty name.. For such a pretty girl.' Voldemort said running a long, sharp nail across her cheek. She sobbed and backed away, only to find she had hit the wall. She whimpered.  
  
'You can't escape me child..' He stopped because her mother had launched herself at him knocking him to the ground before he knew she was coming. She knew what the sick prevert was going to do to her daughter and wouldn't stand for it. He turned. She finally got a good look at his face (it was dark..). She could see he looked little like a human, more like a snake- like monster.  
  
'AVADA KEDAVERA!' Voldemort yelled and within seconds a blinding green flash. Ayisha looked away, eyes not being able to handle the intense brightness. She looked back when it disappeared and screamed when she saw her mother, lying still on the ground, eyes open, revealing a look of pure hatred. They were glazed over and almost pearly.  
  
'Now my child.. I believe it's your turn..' Voldemort said with a smirk. Ayisha's blood ran cold.  
  
'NO!' She screamed attempting to run. Malfoy grabbed her and pushed her back.  
  
Another green light filled the room, followed by the thump of a small body falling to the ground.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat straight up, panting like he had run a mile. Cold sweat trickled down his pale face. His scar throbbed with pain. He gently rubbed it with his index finger. His breathing finally returning to normal, he got out a pen and added another set of names to his list. He had kept it and later would give it to Dumbldore.  
  
Ayisha (last name unknown) and her mother. (both muggles) -Killing curse.  
  
  
  
The list had already had over thirty names. He had only started it at the beginning of the summer. The list had both wizards and muggles on it. It was mostly muggles and muggleborns. He hadn't dreamt about anyone he knew thankfully. He didn't dream about Cedric much since Voldemort had been on a killing rampage.  
  
His throat was dry, as though it had been made of sandpaper. It stuck together a little when he swallowed. He slowly stood up on his shaky legs, please to see that he wasn't getting dizzy. 'Maybe the potion helped the dizziness. Even though it's for drowsiness.' Harry thought as he exited his room and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink. He filled a glass from the tap and drank it slowly.  
  
'Hey Harry,' came a voice from behind him. Harry spun around.  
  
'Oh, it's just you Ron. You scared me half to death,' Harry said setting his glass down.  
  
'What are you doing up?' Ron asked.  
  
'I could ask you the same question you know,' Harry said with a sly smile. Ron laughed.  
  
'Couldn't sleep.. I hate it when it's hot at night,' Ron said, 'so what are you doing up?'  
  
'Oh, just a dream..' Harry said casually.  
  
'You Know Who?' Ron asked worriedly. Harry nodded slightly. Ron picked a bag of cookies off the table and offered them to Harry, who held up a hand and wrinkled his nose. He then started laughing quietly.  
  
'You've been pigging out all night haven't you?' Harry asked with a snicker. Ron laughed and nodded. Harry sat down at the table, some of his dizziness returning. Ron didn't notice thankfully. He just sat down across from him.  
  
'So..' Ron said putting the cookies aside. Harry shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it.  
  
'We better get to sleep.. Don't want to wake Sirius or Hermione..' He said sighing and getting up. Ron nodded and walked up the stairs with him. Ron noticed how shaky Harry was and how he was steadily getting paler.  
  
'Night Ron,' Harry said before going into his room and closing the door behind him. Ron hadn't even noticed they were up the stairs yet.  
  
'Night Harry,' Ron said quietly to the empty space where Harry had been.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to all who review! I might put the rating up.. That Voldemort scene was a tad bit violent. If you think I should, tell me in your review!  
  
I'll write another chapter tonight if I get some reviews!  
  
~ Jeni ~ 


	14. Life

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I will try to make my chapters longer but I write something and then it just seems like the perfect place to end it so I apologize if it ends up being short.  
  
So.. I just watched American Idol! God I have a headache now, all those people who cant sing.. It was pretty funny but you can't help but feel bad for some people.  
  
Well, that said, I will continue with the story!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ron lay awake that night thinking, thinking about life. Thinking about Harry's life. How life had been so unfair to him. Everything bad always happened to him. Ron knew he shouldn't have said those things before the first task. Harry wasn't lucky, not really. Sure, he had friends, a godfather, good grades (except potions.. But hey it's Snape) he had fame. 'Wait, scratch that, Harry didn't like his fame. He didn't like being 'the boy who lived'. He didn't like being the famous Harry Potter. He had once told Ron he wanted to be Harry. Just Harry.  
  
Ron's life wasn't perfect either. He hated having all those brothers to compete with. But then again, he would be pretty lonely without any siblings. He loved his brothers-and sister- but sometimes they got on his nerves.  
  
Ron often wondered if Harry actually could fight this. He had survived everything that life threw at him so far, but he wondered how long Harry could hang on. He had been on the edge of life and death so many times. He had seen the hospital wing at school so many times that he had memorized every crack in the ceiling.  
  
Ron didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew, sunlight was filtering into his room trough the spaces in his blinds. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, his body not quite ready to face the day. He stretched and stood up.  
  
Waiting down in the kitchen were Hermione and Sirius. Harry was nowhere in sight.  
  
'Where's Harry?' Ron asked, still half asleep.  
  
'Oh.. He wasn't feeling well this morning.. He should be up soon though..' Sirius said glancing at the ceiling as though he could see through it to Harry's room.  
  
'I hope he's alright..' Hermione said also glancing at the ceiling. Ron couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Ron! I really don't think there is anything funny!' Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Ron shook his head.  
  
'Never mind..' He said turning around, still shaking his head. Suddenly there was a loud thump followed by a weak: 'I'm OK!' Ron laughed.  
  
'I'll go help him..' He said still chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Boys. Honestly,' She said under her breath. A moment later Ron and Harry came down the stairs. Harry looked utterly exhausted. Ron was practically holding him up.  
  
'You were fine last night..' Ron said as Harry slowly walked over to a chair and sat down next to Hermione. She smiled sadly.  
  
'You sure you don't want to go back to sleep Harry?' Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. Sirius suddenly hit his forehead with his hand.  
  
'The anti- drowsy potion!' He said rushing out to get it. Harry smiled slightly. Hermione frowned.  
  
'Harry, you're really pale..' She said furrowing her eyebrows. Harry said nothing but looked away. She just frowned more and turned away finally. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
'Stop worrying Hermione..' He said.  
  
'EXCUSE ME?! He's my friend Ron! It's my job to worry! He's sick! At least I care!' She yelled at him. Ron's mouth opened and he stared at her.  
  
'Harry's my friend too! I care but I don't show it by smothering him with worry! You act like his mother!' After Ron said this he clamped a hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
'I'll leave you to your bickering then..' Harry said quietly and walked off.  
  
'YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T MENTION THINGS LIKE THAT!' Hermione screamed.  
  
'What's this all about?' Sirius said when he entered with a goblet of the potion. 'And where's Harry?'  
  
'RON, said something about his mother and we argued and he left..' Hermione said all of this quietly except for Ron's name. Sirius sighed.  
  
'Try not to fight over this.. You're probably making him feel worse.. I'll go find him..' Sirius said turning and walking out.  
  
'Ron.. For Harry's sake.. We have to stop fighting..' Hermione said pleadingly. 'At least until he's better.' She added.  
  
'Is he going to get better?' Ron asked sadly. Hermione put her hands over her ears.  
  
'I didn't just hear that..' She said.  
  
'Hermione we have to face the facts here..' Ron said but Hermione held up her hand.  
  
'Ron I know what you're trying to say.. I know what you mean but we can't think that way right now,' She said begging him to have faith.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A week passed without much event. Except for Harry's visit with Dumbledore, but he had just asked Harry if he was feeling alright, the usual. Harry had his bad days and his good days. The potion only worked sometimes-not all. Harry had been depressed o those bad days. But on the good days he was happy. Hermione and Ron didn't worry much on those days. The bad days were growing worse though. He would have fits of gagging coughs, throw up all night and sleep for extended periods of time.  
  
'Morning,' Harry said as he came down the stairs. Today was definitely a good day. He felt a little tired, but that was to be expected.  
  
'I'm glad you're ok this morning Harry,' Hermione said smiling. Harry smiled back. That smile made Hermione go weak in the knees. Ron snorted, he noticed Hermione's reaction.  
  
Sirius came down the stairs then, humming a tune. He smiled when he realized Harry was feeling well. 'I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to Diagon Alley today,' Sirius said with a smile. They nodded while smiling.  
  
'I can't wait! The extended edition of Hogwarts: A History is out! Flourish and Blotts will have it I'm sure!' She squealed. Ron gaped at her.  
  
'You and THAT book!' He said with a chuckle. Hermione gave her death stare. Harry shook his head. Always fighting over the stupidest things..  
  
'When do you want to leave Sirius?' Harry asked. Sirius shrugged.  
  
'Now?'  
  
'OK!' They said in unison. They all raced into the den and grabbed some floo powder.  
  
'Ok wait!' Sirius said putting a hand up. 'No going into Knockturn Alley. I mean that. I'll let you go off alone but stay together. Harry you look out for yourself,' Sirius added. Harry glared at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
'That has to be my favorite store here,' Hermione said stepping out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
'Could've fooled me,' Ron said. Hermione whacked him upside the head. He rubbed it and glared at her.  
  
Secretly, Hermione had bought books on Wizarding Leukemia. She wasn't going to show them, she just wanted to be informed about what was happening to Harry. She would read them later.  
  
'Where to now?' Hermione asked glancing around for ideas.  
  
'I don't know.. It's four now, half hour 'til we have to meet Sirius, Ice cream?' Ron suggested. Hermione snorted at Ron's idea. 'Always with the food..' She thought to herself.  
  
They sat down at a table near the front. To Hermione's surprise, Harry actually ate something. He didn't eat much of it, but it was still something.  
  
'Oh no.' Ron groaned staring out the window. Hermione and Harry turned to see a tall, blond figure with gray eyes. Harry groaned and sank down into his chair. Malfoy.  
  
'Of all the godforsaken days he could come here.' Ron complained.  
  
'What do you say we go?' Harry suggested. They nodded and left. They made sure Malfoy was gone before they left. They however didn't see him behind them s they left.  
  
'Ah, why isn't it Potty and Weasel oh.. AND the mud blood,' He added smirking at Hermione. She glared at him. Harry got really angry. He lunged at him, punching him in the jaw. Malfoy stepped back, rubbing his jaw.  
  
'Don't ever call her that!' Harry shouted, raising his fist again threatening him.  
  
'I can do whatever I want.. Orphan..' He added with a glint in his eye. Ron ran at him and pulled him to the ground. Harry managed to pull him off.  
  
'Watch yourself Malfoy,' Ron said in a low voice. 'Stupid Jr. Deatheater.'  
  
This made Malfoy perhaps the angriest any of them had see him. He lunged at Ron again. Harry tried to pull Ron away but only got punched in the cheek himself. Hermione watched anxiously. People in the street were starting to stare.  
  
'Muggle lover!' Malfoy shouted .  
  
'Watch out Ron, I bet Voldemort taught him the unforgivables.' Harry said with a smirk. Malfoy lunged at him, pushing him to the ground. Harry started to feel dizzy. 'Oh no.. Any time but now..' He thought. He managed to push Malfoy off with a punch to his stomach. Harry stumbled backwards. Trying to straighten his vision.  
  
'Potter can't even take a punch..' Malfoy said smirking sourly.  
  
'That's not it Malfoy you git!' Ron shouted rushing over to Harry's side. Harry collapsed before Hermione or Ron got there. Hermione crouched down beside him.  
  
'Ron! Go find Sirius!' She shouted. She didn't want to yell at him but she was frantic and she wanted him to get to Sirius fast.  
  
'What happened to Potter?' Malfoy spat.  
  
'Never mind.. Get out of here now!' Hermione yelled. Tears were running down her face. Harry didn't look so well. He was the palest he had ever been and he was taking, small raspy breaths. Hermione turned to see Malfoy hadn't moved.  
  
'Tell me what's wrong with him.' He said. She sighed.  
  
'He has wizarding Leukemia.. Please don't say anything.. I know you're a prat.. But if you ever do anything right.. Let it be this,' Hermione pleaded. She knew Harry didn't want people to know. Malfoy paled.  
  
'Leukemia? But no one our age has survived it. shouldn't he be dead?' Malfoy asked. Hermione started to cry on Harry's chest.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione turned to see Sirius and Ron rushing forward. Hermione only just noticed people were staring. Staring but not doing anything. Not helping at all .  
  
'Oh god..' Sirius said as he noticed Harry wasn't breathing.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sorry! I know that's a huge cliffy! Review and I'll write more.  
  
~ Jeni ~ 


	15. This isnt me, this isnt you

AN: hey all! I know one of you wanted to know why Sirius was freed. yeah, that's going to be explained in later chapters.. Not too far away now.. I had to go back to add this. Sorry I haven't written all day, I had to go to dance class. So, you wanted story? Here's story.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper! (one of these days..)  
  
Go!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Sirius! Help me!' Hermione yelled over to him and Ron. They ran over.  
  
'Hermione what happened?!' Sirius asked breathing hard, in panic. He brushed hairs away from his face.  
  
'We have to help him! Sirius help him breathe!' Hermione said, tears forming a steady stream down her face. Ron crouched down too. He was shaking. Sirius leaned down and put air into Harry's lungs, helping him breathe. He did this a couple of times.  
  
'He isn't breathing.. Let's take him to Hogwarts..' Sirius said picking Harry up off the ground. People were watching anxiously, their savoir in grave danger.  
  
'But how? School doesn't start for another three days!' Hermione was confused.  
  
'I have an emergency Portkey.. Dumbledore gave it to me for Harry.. In case of run ins with Voldemort..' Sirius said searching in his pockets. He pulled out a pony tail holder, they all touched it and were pulled with a tugging behind their navel.  
  
Their feet touched the ground. They looked around and realized they were outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Ron, Hermione, I'll take Harry. You go and tell Dumbledore.' He said without waiting for a response. He knew Harry needed medical attention. He entered the hospital wing and ran to the door of Madame Pomfrey's quarters. He banged on the door loudly and urgently.  
  
'What in Merlin's name are you-' She paused, seeing the look on Sirius's face, then the pale, still body in his arms. 'Good lord..' She said in a whisper.  
  
'Poppy you have to help him.. He's not breathing.'  
  
Her eyes widened. She motioned for a bed and Sirius reluctantly lay Harry down on it, afraid if he let go of him, he'd loose him forever. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand.  
  
'Respiro!' She said pointing her wand at Harry's chest. It started to rise and fall again. Sirius released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
  
'I'm he's in a coma.. He isn't breathing on his own, that's just the spell..' She said sighing after she finished assessing him. 'How did he get this cut on his lip?' She asked pointing to where Malfoy had punched him. Sirius shrugged.  
  
'I'm afraid this is going to get worse before it gets better.. I would assume his doctor told you about the spell?' She asked.  
  
'What? The one where we have to wait until he's practically dead to give to him?' Sirius asked with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
'Yes, I'm afraid so.. It's the only thing that will help. He is close to the point where most children with Leukemia die.. But at that point it's his own battle.. No spell can save him. If he survives that, then the next day we can perform the spell..' She said. She knew, no matter how strong Harry was, he probably wouldn't live though this.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
* Ron and Hermione's POV *  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione rushed to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Merlin! What's the password?!' Ron jumping up and down with impatient, frustrated noises.  
  
'I don't- WAIT! Didn't Harry say they were always the name of candies? But.. Ok Ron! Think of a candy!' Hermione said frustrated by this point too.  
  
'Erm.. Um.. Sugar quill..(no response).. Bertie Botts every flavor beans? (no response) Um.. I don't know.. Canary creams..' The gargoyle sprung to life and revealed steps, leading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'But how-'  
  
'Come on Ron!'  
  
They ran into the office and found no one there. Fawkes sang a high, sweet note when he saw them. Hermione smiled weakly at the beautiful Phoenix.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore?' Ron called looking around. They saw the sorting hat snoozing upon a bookshelf. They heard a cough behind them and turned to see Dumbledore smiling at them, eyes twinkling.  
  
'Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger?' He asked looking to each face.  
  
'We're sorry to bother you but Harry's sick.. He wasn't breathing.. Sirius took him to Madame Pomfrey,' Hermione said, voice cracking. The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. He now looked every bit as old as he was.  
  
'Thank you for informing me.. Would you like to go down?' Dumbledore said rather quietly. Hermione and Ron nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
As they entered the room they saw Harry, lying on the bed and were relieved to see his chest rising and falling. Sirius was beside him, holding his right hand in his. He smiled sadly when they entered.  
  
'How is he Sirius?' Hermione asked. She and Ron walked forward to him, while Dumbledore remained in the doorway.  
  
'He's in a coma.. She put a spell on him, making him breathe..' Sirius said looking back to Harry's pale face. He was on the all to familiar white hospital bed, with plain white sheets. Ironically, everything else in the room was white, except the walls had a gray tint to them.  
  
'Will he wake up?' Ron asked fighting back tears, looking down at his friend. No, this wasn't Harry. This pale, skinny (even more than usual), frail looking boy wasn't Harry. Harry was a fun, energetic and funny. This couldn't be Harry. But it was.  
  
'Poppy doesn't know.. She says this is the point where the other children.died..' His voice breaking at the last word. Sirius was embarrassed. This wasn't him. He was a slightly sarcastic, funny, never- break-down-and-cry-guy. But here he was, crying silently on his godson's shoulder. Hermione put a hand on his arm.  
  
'It's going to be alright Sirius,' Hermione said comfortingly. Ron walked closer and nodded.  
  
'Harry'll beat this..' Ron said trailing off, considering his words in his head. 'Will he?' He thought .  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hey sorry you had to wait. This chapter may be boring but the next one is rather suspenseful.  
  
See ya!  
  
Jeni! 


	16. Wake and wait

Hey! My dog is OK! She's going to come home tomorrow. My other dog was crying.. It was sweet. Well, since my dog's ok.. I'm going to post more!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
It had been a week. Everyone was starting to loose hope, everyone except Sirius. People had come by. By now the whole school and the wizarding world had found out. People had stopped by. People Sirius didn't even know, people he doubted Harry knew. Sirius would bet anything that they had come to pay their last respects to their savior.  
  
'He saved all their lives! They can't even have faith in him!' Sirius yelled in frustration. He was in the hospital wing. He spent most of his time there, only leaving when Minerva would persuade him to go down and eat something. Today he hadn't left Harry's side. Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva and Madame Pomfrey were sitting next to Harry's bed, talking about his condition.  
  
'Will he ever wake up Poppy?' Sirius asked desperately. He needed someone to have faith in Harry.  
  
'Give him time. He's fighting really hard. I believe he will wake. However, I have done everything in my power. It's his battle now..' She sighed. Looking down upon the pale, lifeless face she had seen enter the hospital wing so many times before. Only the other times, he had been so energetic and full of life.  
  
Sirius touched Harry's forehead, brushing hair away from where his scar lay. It was like he didn't believe it was actually Harry. If you didn't see the scar, you'd have said it was a different person.  
  
'Minerva. we have things to attend to..' Dumbledore said breaking the silence that was filling the room. It was almost suffocating. Dumbledore looked suggestively at Minerva above his glasses. She nodded and swept out of the room. Dumbledore stood in the doorway for a moment. His crystal blue eyes twinkling with hope.  
  
'You have to wake up Harry..' He whispered and left in the direction the other professor had went.  
  
A sudden, quiet moan broke the silence. Sirius and Remus turned their gaze sharply. Harry was thrashing, trying with all his might to wake up.  
  
'Come on Harry.. open your eyes..' Sirius coaxed brushing hair from his forehead again. Then, he took Harry's hand in both of his own. 'You can do it..'  
  
Harry's eyes moved visibly from behind his eyelids. He blinked a couple of times and then opened them half way, all the way was too exhausting. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry.  
  
'I missed you Harry, I love you..' Sirius said hugging Harry lightly, afraid he might break him. Remus was watching on the other side of Harry smiling. Sirius was all Harry had left really, and Harry meant everything to Sirius. For the past week, he had been only a shell of a man, hidden and blinded by grief of the temporary loss of his dear godson.  
  
'Welcome back Harry,' Remus whispered once Sirius reluctantly let go of Harry. Harry smile weakly. He was too tired to do much.  
  
'I'll get Madame Pomfrey,' Remus said leaving the two alone. Sirius turned back to Harry after Remus's back disappeared from view.  
  
'Don't do that again,' Sirius said with a sigh. 'You scared me..' Sirius had never been good at sentimental conversations but every emotion flowed out of his mouth.  
  
'I'll..try,' Came Harry's voice in a weak whisper. Sirius smiled.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ron had been informed of Harry waking up. They immediately raced down the corridors and into the hospital wing. They were stopped my Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'What do you think you're doing? That child needs rest! Out with you!' She shooed them out before they could see Harry. They missed their friend. Hermione wanted most of all to see him smile. It warmed her heart to see him smile. The way his emerald eyes shined. She missed his lop-sided grin he would give after a joke. She missed everything about Harry.  
  
Ron missed Harry's laugh. He missed the way he would shake his head laughing when Ron would mispronounce telephone or when Ron would scream like a girl whenever a spider came along. Ron smiled at this. No matter how horrible his life would get, he could always look back and remember Harry's laugh and smile himself.  
  
Their classes went by slowly. They couldn't wait to get to DADA. To talk to Remus. They didn't bother to eat lunch and just went straight to the defense against the dark arts room. Remus was sitting at his desk stroking the sleek feathers of a gray owl sitting on his desk. The owl's head was hidden from view, tucked behind it's wing.  
  
'Professor Lupin?' They asked in unison. He looked up and the owl brought out her head, looking annoyed that they had woken her.  
  
'Hermione, Ron.. I assume this is about Harry?' Remus asked with a smile. They nodded. 'Well, don't know when you can see him, I assure you he's fine, just tired. You could try at the end of classes.'  
  
'Alright,' Hermione sighed. Thy left the room, not really wanting to go there until class started.  
  
'Looks like it's back to waiting,' Ron groaned as he sat down in he great hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
I know you're probably going to kill me. That was really short. But I've had like, no sleep this week. Don't know why though. I'll write more in the morning. Review!!!!!  
  
Jeni 


	17. Ol' bat Pomfrey

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
'Ron..' A female voice entered Ron Weasley's head. 'Ron, Ron! RON! WAKE UP!'  
  
'Whassamatter?' Ron asked looking up to Hermione in his still-half-asleep state. 'Wait..' He started rubbing his eyes. 'Why are you in the BOY'S dorms?'  
  
'Sorry.. Mcgonnagal says we can go see Harry now.. I knew you wouldn't want to miss seeing him..' Hermione said looking around. 'How come your dorms are bigger than ours?' She asked.  
  
'I don't know.. We're special..' Ron said with a shrug. He got out of bed groggily.  
  
'You're not special in a good way Ron.. Now get dressed!' She said with an evil smile as she left.  
  
'Hey!' Ron said to the door. He sighed and quickly put on some clothes, not really looking at what he was doing, he just wanted to see Harry.  
  
When he went down the stairs into the common room, Hermione was waiting impatiently. She too wanted to see Harry. She suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
'Get dressed in the dark Ron?' She asked still laughing.  
  
What?' He asked examining his clothes. His shirt was on backwards. 'Oh..' He said and fixed it without taking it off.  
  
'Let's go,' Hermione said pulling him out of the portrait hole. They ran down the hallways hearing 'stop running!' and 'Watch it!' from students and professors. They finally reached the hospital wing.  
  
They entered the white room. Madame Pomfrey and Sirius were waiting for them. Sirius smiled slightly at them. They returned it.  
  
'Good to see you again,' Sirius said leading them down to the last bed, which had the curtains drawn. He peeled them away slowly. Harry was still sleeping. 'He's still sleeping.. But you can stay until he wakes.. I have the power to get you out of class,' Sirius said with a toothy grin. Ron smiled wickedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'How is he?' She asked in a whisper, trying not to wake him. Sirius sighed.  
  
'It's still growing I'm afraid.. But he's awoken at least..' He said with a sad smile. Ron sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. Hermione followed suit and sat in the other one.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They sat there for a while, both just staring at Harry's sleeping form. They both jumped when they heard Harry moan and roll over. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes halfway. He was still exhausted.  
  
'Hey..' He said in a hoarse voice, smiling. Hermione quickly got up and hugged him. And, to Harry's surprise, kissed him full on the lips. Ron broke out laughing. Hermione turned and glared. He shut up immediately. Harry was staring at Hermione with wide eyes. He couldn't believe she had done that.  
  
'Er.. So how have you been Harry?' Hermione asked nervously, cheeks flushed as red as Ron's hair.  
  
'Been better,' Harry said quietly. His voice still hoarse. 'How are you guys?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Harry smiled at the awkwardness of the situation. They looked puzzled. Harry shook his head as if to say, 'don't ask.' He looked up at the ceiling. 'I hate this place.. I wish I could go up to Gryffindor tower..'  
  
'You'll be let out soon.' Ron assured. Harry didn't argue.  
  
'What have I missed in classes?' Harry said with a cough. He sat back groaning.  
  
'Um.. Well nothing really. Hagrid's been really upset about your.you know.. And he's been breaking down in tears whenever he hears your name. Other than that they've been really boring.. Snape's been really nasty.. Almost made Neville cry last week..' Ron concluded. Harry frowned.  
  
'He was just horrible to me too..' Hermione said with a scowl. Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
'He kept accusing me of helping Neville when he actually did it right.. But I didn't! And I swear he was about to call me a .... mud blood..' She said, voice cracking.  
  
'Bastard..' Harry said under his breath. Ron heard it and laughed slightly. Harry smiled but started coughing.  
  
'Ok Harry?' Ron asked rubbing Harry's back. (in a friendly way! Geez.)  
  
'Y- *cough* Yes..' He said laying back down breathing heavily.  
  
'No you're not..' Hermione said but Ron elbowed her. Harry chose to remain silent then to start up an argument. Just then Madame Pomfrey appeared behind Ron.  
  
'I hope that ol' bat Pomfrey doesn't keep you locked up here for too long,' Ron said with a laugh. Hermione stared behind Ron with wide eyes. Harry was also.  
  
'What? You look like you've seen You-Know-Who!' Ron said slowly turning. He jumped when he saw Madame Pomfrey behind him.  
  
'Ol' bat Pomfrey eh? OUT! OUT WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!' She said pushing them out the door before they could say goodbye. Harry was laughing silently but stopped when Madame Pomfrey shot him a glare.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
I know these chapters are rather short. but.. I wanted to put in a chapter where the characters are just being themselves.  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Review and I'll post more tonight!  
  
Bye!  
  
Thanks to all who wished best for my dog! 


	18. Harry's star

Hey thanks for the reviews!  
  
I saw the movie Darkness Falls last night! It was scary. It's about the tooth fairy! LOL! Go see it. Sorry if I'm advertising.. I don't know..  
  
Go forth young grasshopper  
  
Go!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was in his quarters, with Remus Lupin. They were just nervously pacing the room. Sirius had been walking in circles around a potted plant for hours, while Remus had been tracing the edge of a carpet.  
  
News of Harry had just reached them, he was getting worse. In a sense this could be good, he was nearing the point of treatment. But, Madame Pomfrey had informed them she didn't think he would make it that far. In a fortnight (2 weeks) he would be able to be treated. It had been arranged that if Harry lived, Dr. Capples would be given a portkey, that would take him to Hogwarts, where he would perform the spell.  
  
Harry sat staring out the window from his bed. Night was setting in. He could see the first of the stars appearing. Harry often found himself staring at a particular star. Something about it caught his eye. He started looking at it ever since he had woken up. The way it twinkled, was much like Dumbledore's eyes. Mysterious in a way.  
  
A light tapping on the door snapped Harry out of his trance-like state. The door opened a crack. Harry saw those twinkling blue eyes staring at him.  
  
'Hello professor Dumbledore,' Harry said quietly, in his hoarse voice.  
  
'Hello Harry,' Dumbledore said entering the room. He was carrying a black leather bound book. He sat down next to Harry's bed.  
  
'Harry I wanted to give you something,' His voice was soft, so he wouldn't wake the other patients. He held out the book . 'This was your father's. It was his diary. I believe he stated it in.. fifth year.. yes.. Anyway,' he said coming down from his thoughts. 'He kept this until you were born. It was found the night he died. He cast a spell on it so I'm afraid that when he died.. The memories that lay in this book died too.' He ended his speech with a long sigh. 'I thought you would like to have it.. I'm sure you can make some use of it.' He handed the book over to Harry, who took it with a nod of thanks. The book felt cold on his hands. The leather looked like new, shining in the light of the moon and stars.  
  
'Thank you sir.' Harry said looking it over. He flipped through the pages. They were a little worn, no longer white.  
  
'I'll leave you to rest Harry,' Dumbledore said giving a smile and leaving the room.  
  
Harry smiled when he had left. The book smelled like peppermints and lilacs. Sirius had often said Lily smelled like lilacs. So Harry assumed that his father had smelled oddly of peppermints. They smelled wonderful though mixed. They made him feel warm inside and seemed to fill a hole that had been there ever since he could remember.  
  
Harry looked to the side of his bed. There lay his trunk. He leaned over and opened it quietly, watching the first year who lay next to him, trying not to wake him up.  
  
He reached in and found a long, tickly feeling object, his quill. He pulled it out and put it on his night stand. He reached back him and felt around. He felt a cold smooth surface, his bottle of ink.  
  
He took that out and grabbed his quill. He felt dizzy now though. 'I really shouldn't have leaned over that long..'  
  
He dipped his pen into the ink. He knew exactly what he was going to write. He had heard Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus talking outside the room when they thought he had been sleeping. Therefore, he knew he was going to die. He put his quill to the page and started to write:  
  
THE LAST WILL OF HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
If you are reading this, it means I have died. Don't worry though, I knew I was close. I died happy and peacefully, I'm with my parents now. I loved you guys, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, all of you who have cared for me all these years.  
  
Ron, my best friend, my confidante. I loved you like a brother. You and the other Weasleys were so nice to me and treated me like another son, I thank you for that. Ron, I leave you my key to Gringgots (have no idea how to spell that). I'm sure you and your brothers can think of some *interesting* ways of using it. I also leave you my firebolt. I hope you use it well. It was my best friend too, yes, I know how weird that sounded but it is true. I'll miss you and I'm sorry I can't be there to grow up with you.  
  
Hermione, you were my best friend too. Only I think I loved you Hermione, more than a sister-brother way. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you. Thank you for being there for me, I could always talk to you. I know you don't have an owl, so I give you Hedwig. Hedwig was my best friend too, all those days locked in my room at the Dursleys'. Treat her well, heck I know you will. I love you and will miss you.  
  
Sirius, my godfather. Thank you for being there for me when I felt alone. You showed me what love is really like. I'm sure James (dad) would be happy that you were my father figure. Well, I wanted you to have my father's invisibility cloak. He would have wanted you to have it if I couldn't. Thank you again, Sirius. I'll miss you.  
  
Remus, my third father. It was great to have you in my life. You are a wonderful person. Help Sirius, he might not take it well that the only thing left of James is gone. I want you to take the Mauraders' map. Find someone who will use it as well as I did. I will miss you too.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, my mentor. Thank you for everything. You have given me so much, everything I know about my parents comes from you. Your advice and encouragement helped me through all the hard times in my life. Thank you, and I will miss you.  
  
Hagrid, my savior. You were the one who brought me away from the Dursleys'. Brought me to a new world, where I was loved. You have to be the most caring person I know. Thank you for all you have given me. You are a true friend and I'll never forget you. Tell Fang goodbye for me too.  
  
Professor McGonnagal, you are also a really caring person. I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you better. I will miss you.  
  
Professor Snape, I only have one thing to thank you for, for treating me not as 'the boy who lived', but as Harry, just Harry. I was thinking about giving you some shampoo or money for an anger management class but decided against it. So instead I bit you goodbye.  
  
Draco Malfoy, you probably think I'm weird, putting you in my will and all. I mean we hated each other right? Hell yes. I wont lie, I did hate you, but I realized I was being childish for hating someone because of who their parents are. I know you didn't want to serve Voldemort. I have a final request of you though: LAY OFF HERMIONE AND RON. Well, that said, bye.  
  
Well, I only added in the people I had some last words to say to so I'm sorry if you were left out. But, I wish you all luck in growing up. I'm sure I'll be happy where I'm going.  
  
I have one final request: don't put 'the boy who died' on my grave. I didn't mean for my life to go the way it did. I never asked for it. Just write Harry. That's all I ever wanted to be. I just wanted to be just some other, shrimpy kid in the corner of your eye.  
  
Goodbye to all of you, thanks again.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
  
  
Harry had just lay the book down when he realized he was crying. He knew he probably wasn't going to die tonight. But soon, he could feel it. He just hoped he would be with his parents. He lay his head down on his pillow and closed his tired eyes. Sleep soon followed, sweet, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN: don't worry this isn't the end of my post. Don't stop reading because you *think* Harry is going to die. I beg you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Madame Pomfrey had rounded up Harry's closest friends and people he was close to. They waited in her small office. They were packed in there.  
  
'Ron! That's my foot!' Hermione said clutching her foot, trying to rid it of some pain.  
  
'Sorry.. Fred!'  
  
'What dear brother?' He asked turning to him.  
  
'You touched my Butt!  
  
'Did not! But I know you want me to!'  
  
'Do not!'  
  
'Boys!' Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed though the small room. All the Weasleys, with the exception of Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts, awaiting news on Harry.  
  
'Sorry to have to meet like this..' Madame Pomfrey said after she had pushed her way into the room. 'But I have something I must tell you all.'  
  
'What is it Poppy?' Minerva asked. Albus didn't ask, he already knew what it was about.  
  
'Well.. I'm afraid Harry has taken a turn for the worse, this morning, he's not doing well..' She said bowing her head.  
  
'So you mean he's going to.?' Ron said, not able to say the word.  
  
'Yes..' She said in a quiet voice. Afraid her voice would crack if she spoke louder.  
  
'How long does he have?' Mrs. Weasley asked with tears staining her aged cheeks.  
  
'Not long I'm afraid.. Only a couple of Days..' Poppy Pomfrey said letting her voice crack.  
  
'So.. He wont make it to treatment?' Sirius asked, refusing to cry in front of all these people.  
  
'No.. I doubt it..' She said.  
  
'Can we see him?' Remus asked putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder comfortingly. He sighed.  
  
'Yes, but I think Sirius should go first.' She said. Sirius nodded and went out the door into Harry's room. He was awake, staring out the window at his star.  
  
'Hey Kid,' He started. Madame Pomfrey had advised them all not to cry when they were in there with him.  
  
'Hey Sirius,' Harry said turning away from his star, smiling. He knew he'd soon be up with his star and his parents. Sirius took a seat and took Harry's hand in his.  
  
'I love you kiddo you know that right?' He asked. Sirius wanted Harry to know that he did love him, wih all his heart. Harry nodded. Sirius was relieved.  
  
'What's so interesting out the window?' Sirius asked, noticing Harry kept staring at it.  
  
'Nothing really.. I just like looking at the stars. Sirius? Can I ask you something?' Harry asked turning his attention away from the window. Sirius nodded. 'Well, you always said my mother smelled like lilacs.. What did my father smell like?'  
  
'Well, as weird as this is going to sound, he smelled like peppermints.. A very distinct smell. Always stuck with him.. Well, except when he played Quidditch..then he just smelled bad..' Sirius made a face and wrinkled his nose. Harry laughed.  
  
Just them, Remus appeared at the door.  
  
'Can I join in?' he asked hoping they had had enough time together. Harry nodded. Harry turned to the window once again.  
  
'Beautiful night tonight, all those stars.. I used to love astronomy when I was your age Harry,' Remus said looking at Harry's star. Harry smiled.  
  
'You did? You never told me that!' Sirius said examining his friend, trying to decipher wheather he had any more secrets hidden.  
  
'Padfoot, if I told you, you, James and Peter would never let it go, I'd never hear the end of it.'  
  
'Yeah.. You're probably right..' Sirius smiled and Remus hit him on the arm. Harry laughed.  
  
'Well Harry, Hermione and Ron want to have a word with you,' Remus said and he and Sirius reluctantly left Harry's side. Hermione and Ron entered and sat down. Hermione's face was flushed, she was trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.  
  
'Hiya Harry,' Ron smiled.  
  
'Hey Ron, Hermione.' Hermione just nodded. She wasn't allowed to break down in tears. She knew it wouldn't be fair to Harry. She took a minute, calming down.  
  
'You guys.. You don't have to act weird.. I know I'm dying..' Harry said, noticing they were squirming nervously, trying to hide the fact that this was the last time they would talk to their best friend.  
  
'Harry.. No your not.. You're going to be ok..' Hermione started but Harry sighed. She knew there was no arguing.  
  
'I'm going to miss you so much Harry..' Hermione said a tear falling from the edge of her eye.  
  
'Me too Hermione..' Harry said holding her hand. Hermione was afraid to let go, as if death would come and get him if she wasn't holding him.  
  
'Harry, were going to be nothing without you, the whole wizarding world is going to be nothing without you.' Ron said tears shining in his eyes. He had never lost anybody this close to him. Only a distant Aunt who pinched his cheeks that he didn't know very well. Harry looked at Ron weird when he started rubbing his cheek.  
  
'Harry.. Who's going to save me from trolls? Who's going to kick Malfoy's butt when he insults me? Who's going to rescue me from the merpeople? Who's going to save the world?' She said voice cracking. Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
'Ron will look after you.. Wont you?' Harry asked looking over to Ron who nodded.  
  
'But Harry.. We need you.. You can't go..' Ron pleaded. He had never felt so helpless.  
  
'If it were my choice I would stay here but I cant.. I wont die in pain or miserably.. I'm going to die happy.. And I'll be with my parents..' Harry said a tear sliding down. He was going to miss this place.  
  
'We'll be here for you.. I wont let you go alone.' Hermione said holding his hand tighter.  
  
'I'll be here too,' Ron said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She smiled.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem Harry,' Ron smiled.  
  
Everyone else had come by to say goodbye to Harry. He now lay in bed, staring at his star, Hermione and Ron at his side asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I think that's the longest chapter in this story.. I'm not sure.. Anyways.. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. Remember.. This story is not over! Don't stop reading.. Big twist ahead.. In a way.  
  
I cried when I wrote the will, just for Hermione and Ron's.. a little for Sirius.  
  
Bye! 


	19. We thought you were crazy

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get five but I don't care. I'm introducing a new character in this. It isn't human but anyway. yeah just read. This chapter is a tearjerker too. By the by, this is parcel tongue *blahblahblah*  
  
Go forth young grasshopper  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking the halls on Saturday morning. Today they couldn't miss classes. They had asked but Sirius, Remus and Minerva wouldn't hear of it. They were told that if Harry's condition changed at all they would be notified. They had to be practically dragged out of the room.  
  
'I feel bad about leaving Harry like that. I mean remember our promise...' Hermione said anxiously, walking the halls to the great hall.  
  
'I'm sure he'll be OK.' Ron said holding her hand for comfort. She smiled a little, but that brought tears to her eyes. She calmed herself. 'OK Hermione.. It's all OK you're making a fool of yourself.' She told herself sternly. Eventually, the tears dried up when they got to the great hall. Seamus flagged down Ron, who sat down there. Hermione sat down on the other side of Ron, beside Parvati. Both Ron and Hermione didn't eat much. They had too many things on their mind. Potions was especially bad. Neville spilled his potion on Snape, who started to turn green and grow warts. He had to leave for the hospital wing, so class was cancelled, luckily.  
  
Transfiguration was almost as bad. McGonnagal kept to herself at her desk, afraid she would cry if she talked. Instead of giving a lecture about an Angimagi's connection to his/her animal, she just assigned book work. They had a ton of homework.  
  
'Hey Mudblood, Weasel where's Potter?' Hermione glared at him, but then her eyes softened with sadness. Malfoy got the message and was left with his mouth hanging open. He never liked Potter, but he never wanted him to be this sick.  
  
At lunch, Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements. He had a grave look on his face.  
  
'I'm afraid there has been numerous attacks on muggles. I'm afraid some muggleborn children have lost a parent. The families attacked include the Dawsons, the Smiths, the Valens, the Lipinskis, the De Roches and the Dursleys. If your family was hit, then come and talk to me privately. I would also wish to see the following students: Draco Malfoy, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the following professors, Professor Mcgonnagal, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin that is all.'  
  
Hermione exhaled. 'I'm so relieved my family is ok.. WAIT! Isn't the Dursleys the family Harry lived with? His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin? Oh no.' Ron gave her a nervous look, but knew Harry already knew.  
  
'What does Dumbledore want?' Ron asked once they were following their professors down the hall.  
  
'Do you think it's Harry?' Hermione asked, getting worried.  
  
'Well.. Why would Malfoy be here?' Ron asked glaring at the blond boy beside him, who glared back.  
  
They were brought to the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron paled. Dumbledore was greeted by Sirius, who stood beside him, both looking anxious.  
  
'Professor.. Does this have anything to do with Harry?' Ginny asked. She was very small compared to the rest of the people. Ron was very tall, Draco was almost as tall as him. Not to mention the Weasley twins.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded sadly. Hermione sniffed, but a tear fell from her eyes, which she swatted away. Ron put an arm around her.  
  
'When I learned Harry was getting worse, a few days ago I found his father's diary in my office. His memories died when he did but I felt the need to give it to him.' Dumbledore said but was interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
'What does this have to do with me? Why am I here?' He asked looking around, and back to Dumbledore.  
  
'Well, this morning, after you two left,' he said pointing to Hermione and Ron. 'He gave the diary back to me. Inside I found his will. I called you here because there is something he left you, or some last words. I'm afraid he doesn't have long, maybe only tonight left. So you may want to say goodbye.'  
  
After Dumbledore's words, Hermione turned and sobbed into Ron's shoulder. Malfoy looked confused. Dumbledore led everyone into Pomfrey's office except Ron and Hermione. Sirius butted in then.  
  
'Hermione, Ron. Would you like to se him?' Sirius asked softly, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. They nodded And Sirius led them to the last bed, with the curtains drawn. Harry lay, breathing softly. He was deathly pale. They took their normal seats.  
  
'Hey Harry..' Ron said quietly taking his friends hand in his. 'Are you awake?' Harry nodded slightly, not able to talk much anymore, without opening his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry.. Ron.. Hermione.' He said in barely a whisper.  
  
'You don't have to be sorry Harry.' Hermione said. Sirius came then and sat at the opposite side of his bed.  
  
'Yes.. I'm sorry I have to leave you..' Harry said still in a whisper.  
  
'I wish you didn't have to go Harry.. You're my best friend..' Ron said, voice breaking. His eyes were filled with tears.  
  
'Me too Harry. I don't know what I'm going to do without you.' Hermione managed to say through her tears. Her shoulders shook with a silent sob. Harry squeezed her hand.  
  
'Ron will look after you.. Take care of her, Ron.' Ron nodded but he was now in tears too.  
  
'Don't cry. I'm going to be with my parents. I'll be happy,' Harry said with a small smile. Sirius handed Hermione a tissue so she wouldn't have to use her sleeve.  
  
'We need you Harry.. Now who am I going to get drunk with and streak through the great hall with? Who's going to be my best man at my wedding? My kids wont have an uncle Harry anymore. And now we cant be old men in rockers in the home scaring away little kids.. (I don't know if wizards have a retirement home.. I'm guessing not or else Dumbledore would be there.. LOL)' Ron said with a small laugh. Harry smiled and opened his eyes halfway, revealing the shocking green. Sirius smiled.  
  
'I've always loved Lily's eyes.. You're lucky to have them,' He said, trying to remember the way they made him smile.  
  
'I know..' Harry said closing his eyes but snapping them open again.  
  
'Harry you should sleep.. I'll bring Hermione and Ron back later..' Sirius said brushing hair from his forehead. Harry nodded, knowing what Sirius meant by later. When he was dying.  
  
'You guys should try and sleep.. You've been here for an hour.. You've hardly slept in a week.' Sirius said examining the dark circles under their eyes. They nodded and left, glancing back at their friend.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione went up to Gryffindor tower but couldn't sleep, so they played chess and exploding snap.  
  
Ron and Hermione slept in the common room that night, in case they had to go to the hospital wing. It was about 4:00am when Sirius came in to wake them. He walked over, tears in his eyes and gently shook them.  
  
'Ron, Hermione. Wake up OK?'  
  
They groaned but obediently got up and followed him downstairs, and into the hospital wing. Into that room they had seen so many times before. The white walls, so depressing, didn't help the situation.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was bustling around. Harry lay still. His eyes were open though. He was looking out the window.  
  
'Staring at the stars again?' Remus asked, who had just heard from Dumbledore. He just walked in, and came around to Harry. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes away from his star. Everyone sat down around hi bed. Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron.  
  
'I'm so sorry..' He said, eyes filling with tears. He didn't want to leave them. He had finally been happy. Everything had been perfect...  
  
'Harry don't be sorry. It's not your fault.. It's whoever put this curse on you.. It's their fault.. You don't deserve this..' Sirius said wiping away a tear from Harry's cheek. Harry nodded.  
  
'I'm just sorry I don't get to grow up with you guys.. Getting drunk and streaking through the great hall sounded fun..' Harry said smiling. Ron laughed, but it was more of a sob.  
  
'You guys find that fun?' Hermione asked disgusted. Harry laughed.  
  
'Even the Marauders didn't go that far..' He said suddenly he chuckled. So did Remus.  
  
'What?' They all asked, looking at them like they were crazy. they shook their question off.  
  
Harry started coughing. Everyone immediately turned to him and helped him sit up. Sirius rubbed his back until it passed. He lay back down, breathing heavily. His breath was ragged and laboured. Everyone started to get worried. Madame Pomfrey had told Sirius to get them but Sirius didn't know why, at the time he looked fine.  
  
Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath.  
  
'Breath slowly Harry,' Sirius said softly, smoothing his hair. Harry's breathing only got worse.  
  
'I love you guys,' Harry said looking at the faces that had been his family since he came here.  
  
'We love you too Harry,' Sirius said with tears running down his face. Remus was the only one not in tears, but he was close.  
  
'I'm going to miss you.' Harry said, knowing he was dying. Knowing he didn't have much longer. Hermione leaned over his bed and hugged him lightly, afraid she would break him. She pulled away and Harry wiped a tear away from her cheek. She smiled. Ron took Harry's hand and held it in both of his.  
  
'Remember when we were first years.. And we thought Hermione was crazy..?' Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded.  
  
'She IS crazy..' Ron said, Hermione hit him upside the head.  
  
'Then in second year. at the duelling club.. Everyone thought I was crazy..' Harry said with a small chuckle.  
  
'That whole Parceltongue thing still gives me the creeps..' Ron said remembering how freaky it was to see Harry hissing.  
  
'Then in third year. We thought YOU were crazy.. And psychotic.. And murderous..' Hermione said looking over to Sirius.  
  
'Yeah, yeah..' Sirius said stopping Hermione.  
  
'HA! You never thought I was crazy!' Ron said proudly.  
  
'That's because we know you're crazy Ron,' Hermione said raising both eyebrows. Ron stopped smiling and glared at her.  
  
Harry started to feel really tired. His eyes drooped. He didn't want to fall asleep though. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping. Everyone noticed and stopped smiling at the memories.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't stay awake. He had to say goodbye. He had to leave the only world he had ever known. He had to leave the people he loved most.  
  
'Harry..' Ron said knowing Harry was slipping away. 'I'm going to miss you..'  
  
'I'll miss you too Ron, Hermione.. You guys too Sirius, Remus..' He became hoarse again. 'Goodbye.' He said, closing his eyes, Harry knew no more.  
  
'Harry? Harry!' Ron said before putting his head in his hands and sobbing on the bed. Hermione's body was racking with sobs. Sirius touched his godson's cooling cheek. Not only had he lost his Godson, the person who was just like a son to him, but it felt like he had lost James all over again. After all Harry looked just like him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came over and felt his chest for a heartbeat. After she found none, she covered Harry with a sheet. He was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The story isn't over! This isn't the end of Harry or the story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review please..!  
  
Please?  
  
I'll send you a valentine! (no actually I wont hahahahahah) just review! No flames please. 


	20. Merlin's prophecy

Hey! This is the much awaited chapter! I know you might think I'm crazy, but Harry is dead, but he wont stay that way. That sounded hilarious. Sorry but I'm really hyper.  
  
This way of bringing Harry back hasn't been used yet so.. Naturally it is 100% my idea! No stealing! Or else I will release my army of squirrels on you!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
'I still can't believe he left like that.. What are we going to do now? He's only just gone and already I'm lost.. Ron I honestly think I cannot go on without him..' Hermione said in a quavering voice, walking back to the tower with Ron. Both were still crying, having lost their best friend.  
  
'Hermione.. Harry wouldn't have wanted us to give up.. I don't think I'll ever be the same without Harry.. But I have to go on for him.' Ron said, voice cracking. When Harry closed his eyes, and the life was drained from him, Ron felt a piece of himself die too. He knew he would move on without Harry, but he would never be the same 'Ron' again. He would never be the one who always wore a smile, bringing out the humour in all situations. He would never be the first to make Harry smile, with one of his dirty jokes. Harry..  
  
Ron suddenly broke down in sobs. It was only now that he realized that Harry was never coming back. There was no Harry. No Harry to make him laugh with stories of Dudley's obesity, no Harry to comfort him when life gave him a swift kick in the ass, no Harry to be his best friend.  
  
Hermione sat down with him on a large sofa in a far corner of the common room. She pulled him close and they cried. Cried onto each other's shoulders. Hermione felt Ron's shoulders shake with a sob, she held him tighter. In a way, this was scary. Hermione had never seen Ron cry, not that she wanted to. She had only seen him laugh himself to tears when Fred and George 'accidentally' sent a bludger after Collin. Or when Harry had told a snake to chase after Lavender. Harry.. Hermione cried harder at the thought of Harry, smiling behind a bush, watching Lavender scream.  
  
After neither had tears left they pulled back from their hug. Hermione noticed Ron didn't look like Ron anymore. She had never seen him with tear stained cheeks, or eye so full of pain, you cringed to look at them. She gave him a sad smile and they went up to their respective dorms in silence.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
'Hello Astrid,' said a man with messy black hair and glasses. He looked down upon Astrid. Her cat-like body of silvery, misty fur. Her tail was a pale blue, glittered with diamonds. 'How are you doing today? How's Harry?' he asked. Astrid lived up in the stars with Lily and James Potter. She was the protector of Harry. She was a creature that has lived in the stars for thousands of years. When the Potters died, she was assigned to watch Harry.  
  
Astrid stared up at the man with sad eyes. She had been watching Harry ever since November 1st 1981. She knew of Harry's illness, which worried her. She had just seen him die. James's face fell.  
  
'Astrid? What happened to Harry?' James asked looking her in the eye. Her beautiful, sparkling emerald green eyes glittered with sorrow.  
  
Suddenly, a lady with silky, red hair appeared behind Astrid, petting her sleek fur. She smiled up and James, but frowned when she saw the look he gave her.  
  
'Lily.. Something's happened to Harry..' James said softly. Suddenly, the fury of Lily was released.  
  
'WHAT? ASTRID! You were supposed to be watching him! What happened to him? Did Voldemort kidnap him?' Lily asked. She only had the chance to have one child so Harry was very special to her. She would sometimes watch him, but only when the gods permitted her. Otherwise, it was Astrid's job.  
  
'No Lily.. I'm afraid he had died,' Astrid said, tongue hissing. She had the tongue of a snake, split at the end. It flicked when she talked. She could only talk to the dead, she could never talk to Harry. Her voice was high, sounding like she sung everything she said. It was beautiful.  
  
Lily paled. Her beautiful green eyes, same as Harry and Astrid's filled with tears. One fell from her eye, rolling down her cheeks of a radiant complexion.  
  
'H-he died?' She asked, 'how did this ha-' she was interrupted by a small, echoing voice behind her.  
  
'Mum? Dad?' Lily turned and looked upon the face of her only son. His pale face full of astonishment. Her mouth fell open, but no noise came out.  
  
'Harry?' Came James's voice from beside her. He couldn't believe how much his son looked like him. He was a mirror image, except James's warm brow eyes were replaced with Lily's shocking green. 'Oh god Harry.' He said, there was nothing else to say really. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
'Harry! You're not supposed to be here!' Lily said pulling her son into a warm embrace. Harry smiled as he smelled her sweet smell of lilacs. When they pulled away, after an eternity of enjoying being in each other's arms, Harry noticed Lily had another tear rolling down her face.  
  
'I'm sorry mum.I just couldn't hang on any longer..' Harry said, a tear falling from his eye, identical to Lily's.  
  
'Who did this to you?!' She asked, wanting to kill the person who did this to her poor son. But, then she realized, she couldn't.  
  
'I don't know.. They cursed me.. Gave me Leukemia.. It killed me..' Harry said. As soon as he finished, Lily gasped.  
  
'Leukemia? Oh god Harry.' She said pulling him into another hug.  
  
'Harry there has to be some way for you to get back..' James said looking to Lily for a suggestion. She shrugged, then groaned in frustration.  
  
'Astrid, is there any way Harry can go back? It's not his time..' James turned to Astrid.  
  
'Astrid?' Harry asked looking down upon the beautiful creature with confusion. Lily smiled.  
  
'Astrid is your 'star' Harry. She's been watching you ever since we left you, she protects you.' Lily looked over to Astrid with pleading eyes. 'Is there anything you can do?'  
  
Astrid pondered for a moment. 'Yes, I can take him back with me.. But I'd have to go too, I've sworn to protect him. I wouldn't be able to stay here with you anymore..' Astrid said sadly. Harry jumped when she sang the first note. He didn't know this creature, 'Astrid' could talk.  
  
'Astrid, I want you to bring Harry back to earth.. Take him with you.. Please it's not his time..' Lily begged. Astrid nodded. 'I'll miss you Astrid.. But you have to take Harry..'  
  
Astrid nodded again and turned to Harry. It was only then, that Harry noticed she had the same eyes as him.  
  
'How are you going to take me back? I mean.. I'm dead aren't I?' Harry said shrugging. Death wasn't as bad as he thought it was. It was beautiful here, and his family was here.  
  
'It wont be easy.. We would have to see Merlin.. Only he can release you back into the world of the living..' Astrid said looking up towards a high cloud, glowing with light. It had a certain aura about it.  
  
'Merlin? Merlin's here?' Harry asked then could have slapped himself. Oh course Merlin was here. He was dead too. 'Duh.. Harry..'  
  
'Yes, Merlin is one of the great Gods now.. He releases the dead, except I, having been here for thousands of years, have not seen him release anyone..' She said looking back to the cloud, upon which Merlin was.  
  
'We best be moving quickly Harry..' Astrid said running along. Harry followed. Suddenly, Astrid jumped. Harry looked like she was crazy.  
  
'Come on then!' She yelled from atop the cloud. Harry gulped. 'What the hell.. Here goes..' He whispered to himself before springing from the cloud in which he was stationed to the one above.  
  
'Wow..' He said looking back down, where he used to be standing.  
  
'Come on!' Astrid said, already running ahead. Harry sprinted behind her. They came to a room, made of solid stone. There was no roof, just stars above, reminding Harry of the enchanted ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts.  
  
Sitting on a throne of silver was Merlin himself. Harry had only seen pictures of him on cards from chocolate frogs and pictures of him at Hogwarts. He was fast asleep, snoring loudly.  
  
'Erm.. Merlin?' Astrid said trying to wake the old man. He woke with a start and started mumbling. Then as he realized he had company, turned to see Astrid.  
  
'Ah.. Astrid.. To what do I owe the pleasure-' He stopped when he saw Harry, standing beside her. 'Oh..' was all he could muster to say. She gave a look that said, 'Yeah.. I know what you mean,'- if that was possible for someone nonhuman.  
  
'Merlin you have to release him to the world of the living1 It isn't his time! He has to go back!' Astrid said in a panic.  
  
'Ah.. I see.' He looked Harry over with squinted eyes and eyebrows furrowed. Harry became uncomfortable.  
  
'Merlin? Can you send me back?' Harry asked pleadingly. As much as he liked it here, he knew it want his time, he knew he belonged back on earth.  
  
'Harry there is an ancient prophecy.. One in which a son.. Will battle all evil and dark will meet it's demise. He will have suffered greatly, in his short time on earth and will use the love in him to defeat the dark lord. I presume you know who the dark lord is?' Merlin asked looking down upon Harry's young, porcelain-like face with his own, aged and lined one. He smiled.  
  
'Yes.. But what does this prophecy have to do with me?' Harry asked.  
  
'Harry you are the son.. You are the one to defeat the dark lord, it is your destiny.' Merlin said with a smile. Harry frowned. Yet again he missed the obvious. 'Harry this is why I am sending you back.. Normally I wouldn't. I haven't sent anyone back yet since my death but you are what I am here for.' Harry smiled, as well as Astrid. 'Astrid.. I presume you know you have to take him back and stay there to ensure his safely? I can only release someone once. If you die again Harry I'm afraid you will stay that way..'  
  
Harry nodded, trying to take everything he had heard. Merlin took out his wand. It was silver, like his throne but with a phoenix on the end, clutching a red stone in it's talons. He waved it once and a black hole appeared, starting as only a dot, but it grew into a large gaping hole.  
  
'Come on Harry!' Astrid said nudging him towards the hole. 'Jump!' She said in her high-pitched voice. Harry glanced back once more at Merlin's smiling old face and jumped in the whole, Astrid at his heels. Darkness consumed them both. 


	21. Let's take a little trip to St Mungo's

Hello! I was considering, well I still am, stopping this fic. Review and tell me if you want me to continue. I'll put up this chapter, but I want to know if people are going to be reading it to continue. So, if you still are interested in reading it, and don't think I have been wasting my time for weeks, then tell me!  
  
By the by, sew2100 was my 100th review! God I thought I'd get like five at most. Thanks to all of you who appreciate my originality.  
  
Well, enough with my blabbing, WAIT! I have more! I have to blab on about something else before I post! Okie day, it's about my Voldie battle. Well, I probably wont get to that by this weekend. maybe. Anyway, I just wanted to make you all suffer by telling you someone dies, well actually a few people do but they don't really matter because they're small characters, and some I made up. But, a pretty important character dies, so don't come on ranting about how cruel I am. I know I'm cruel, I like it. Muhahaha! You have been warned!  
  
Anyways, here's the chapter:  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go! (yadda yadda you get it)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Let's Take a Little Trip to St. Mungo's  
  
  
  
Harry was awake, well not entirely. His eyes were shut but he could hear things going on around him, people crying, and talking with raised voices. He couldn't make them out, they were muffled, as if they were in another room.  
  
He opened his eyes, but there was a sheet over him. He pulled it back and was nearly blinded by the light. The light was so bright. He could feel the softness and warmness of his sheets. 'So I AM alive.' he thought.  
  
He could hear footsteps, but they were not getting closer. He opened his eyes again, squinting under the light. Eventually his eyes got used to the rays of light shining down upon him.  
  
He turned his head, to find he was extremely tired. He looked to his side, on his left were his glasses. He reached for them and slid them on his nose. He could still hear the muffled voices.  
  
His vision came into focus and he looked around him. He was exactly where he was before, same bed, in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  
  
He turned to look to the other side. He could see shadows in Madame Pomfrey's office from under the door. The light was on too. Suddenly the door opened and out came Remus, he looked very tired. Even from a distance, Harry could see his eyes were red and puffy.  
  
'I just don't understand it,' Came Dumbledore's voice. It sounded tired, frustrated. 'Just when we need him the most.' Harry was confused. Who were they talking about?  
  
'I still cant believe he's gone.' Minerva McGonnagal's voice came from the room too.  
  
'Who died? Oh. Right. Me.' Harry thought with a small laugh. 'They still think I'm dead.'  
  
Suddenly the door opened all the way and four figures came out. Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, Minerva and Dumbledore.  
  
'I suppose we should inform the school of Harry's passing.' Dumbledore said with a small sigh, which made him look older.  
  
'You don't need to sir,' Harry found himself saying. He couldn't stand it any longer. It was like he was invisible. Minerva gasped and looked about to faint. Sirius came up to steady her.  
  
'Harry?' Dumbledore said walking over to him. He looked him over, not able to believe he was alive.  
  
'But you.. You were dead!' Sirius said also coming over. When he saw what Minerva gasped at he dropped her, not caring if she fell. His godson was back.  
  
'Where's Astrid?' Harry asked. Sirius looked at him funny.  
  
'Who's Astrid?' He asked, looking around for an invisible person.  
  
'Astrid.. She brought me back..' Harry said scratching his head, she said she had to come back with him. but where was she?  
  
*Hello Harry*  
  
*Astrid?' Is that you?*  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. His godson lay upon the bed, having just awoken from the dead, and now he was hissing. Harry was making hissing noises and his tongue slithered in and out. Sirius shivered.  
  
'Harry? Wha.' Harry stopped and looked at him.  
  
'What?' Harry asked looking like he had done nothing out of the ordinary. He was still looking around for Astrid, but he could only hear her. He turned back to Sirius.  
  
'Harry were you speaking Parceltongue?' Dumbledore asked. Minerva walked over, having recovered from fainting. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
'No Astrid.. Can't you hear her?' Harry asked. Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius shook their heads. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 'Potter.. I think dying did a number on you..' He thought.  
  
'Harry who's Astrid?' Dumbledore asked looking around.  
  
'Astrid, she's my protector. She's been watching me.. When I died, she brought me back because of Merlin's prophecy..' Harry said then laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?' Minerva asked. She was confused. This boy was certainly mad. Seeing invisible people, talking Parceltongue out of no where, and now he was laughing.  
  
'You think I'm crazy don't you?' Harry asked. Sirius nodded. Harry glared.  
  
*Harry they can't hear me*  
  
*Why? Astrid they think I'm crazy*  
  
*They could see me.. But I'm afraid they would be scared of me..*  
  
*Astrid.. Show yourself.. Please*  
  
*I don't know*  
  
*Why can I only hear you?*  
  
*Harry, do you remember when I said I had a snakes tongue?* Harry nodded. *Well, this enables me to speak the language of snakes. You're a Parcelmouth, so I can talk to you.* Suddenly it hit Harry.  
  
*OH! So that's why they can't hear you.. Astrid come out*  
  
Sirius had had enough of the hissing. It gave him Goosebumps. He walked over to Harry and shook him, interrupting his conversation with Astrid.  
  
'Harry.. Let's take a little trip to St. Mungo's ok?' Sirius said, he was upset. This wasn't the same Harry.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared from under Harry's bed. Everyone but Harry gasped.  
  
'Astrid, finally.' He said to the cat-like creature with silvery fur.  
  
'This is Astrid?' Dumbledore asked, approaching the creature. She tensed, but then relaxed, realizing this was someone Harry trusted. Harry nodded. Dumbledore was still amazed. Not even Fawkes compared to her beauty.  
  
'She has a snake's tongue.. That's why I can talk to her.' Harry said smiling down at Astrid.  
  
*This man seems nice..* Astrid purred as Dumbledore stroked her silky fur. Harry smiled. Sirius still looked confused.  
  
'You said she was your 'protector?'' He asked looking at his Godson. Harry nodded.  
  
'She's been watching me ever since my parents died.. But.. Since I *cough* .died. She had to come back with me, make sure I live, because if I don't, I wont be able to come back again.' Harry said, trying to recall everything Merlin said.  
  
'Harry why don't you get some sleep.. You're still sick.. We'll see you later.' Dumbledore said nodding to Sirius and Minerva, signalling them to leave also. Harry bid goodbye and lay back down and fell asleep, Astrid beside him, purring contently.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron wee sitting down in the common room. Hermione had been so disappointed when only Ron came don this morning. She was so used to see both slackers, Ron and Harry, coming down the stairs in the morning with bed head. She'd always ruffle Harry's hair and make fun of him for never being able to fix it.  
  
Even the smallest thing that reminded her of Harry could set her off. When Lavender had come into their dorm late last night, talking about her new crush, Jacob. How he had beautiful green eyes. Hermione immediately burst into tears, but Lavender had not yet been told, the rest of the school would be told that morning.  
  
She sat on the couch staring at the ashes in the fireplace from the previous night. She sighed. That was only one day without Harry..  
  
Suddenly, Remus burst into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron looked up. He raced over to them, knocking over several first year on the way.  
  
'Professor Lupin? W-what's the m-matter?' Hermione said through her hic- ups, left over from crying all night.  
  
'You look like you've seen You-Know-Who! What's wrong! Wait.. You didn't see You-Know-Who did you?' Ron asked. He felt tears burning his eyes again. What would they do if Voldemort showed up? Harry would always be in charge of that department..  
  
'Ron, Hermione may I speak to you outside?' Lupin asked. Before they could answer, he pulled them along and out the door.  
  
'What is SO important?' Ron asked. Lupin didn't know how to tell them their friend was alive after he had just died.  
  
'I-I don't know how to tell you this but.. Harry's alive..' He said. He watched as their eyes went wide. Hermione shrieked.  
  
'B-but he was dead! How is that possible? I want to see him!' Hermione said shaking him. He grasped her shoulders and managed to calm her down.  
  
'He's resting, remember he still has cancer.. But you can see him when he wakes up,' Lupin said. Ron was still staring wide-eyed. He was rather pale too.  
  
'Breathe Ron,' Hermione instructed, poking him in the ribs. He jumped.  
  
'W-w-what.. H-how?' Ron said, not yet able to build sentences.  
  
'Harry's alive.. Thank god.' Hermione said pulling Ron into a bone-crushing hug. 


	22. Thanks for reminding me

Hello! I'm back! Well, I have an idea fresh in my mind, so I wont keep you waiting. By the by, thanks to all of you VERY nice people, I have decided to keep this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron had been told they had to wait three hours before they could see Harry. Ever since Sirius left, no one had been allowed in. Only Madame Pomfrey was in with Harry. It was as if she didn't believe he was alive.  
  
*  
  
'I hate waiting..' Ron groaned. Hermione sat still but then nodded.  
  
'Usually I'd say you're just impatient, but under the circumstances. IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!' Hermione said, voice raised.  
  
'Hermione, calm down.. We'll be allowed in soon-' Sirius started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
'YEAH! THREE HOURS!' She seemed to calm down then. She inhaled slowly. 'Sorry.. But it's just.. Harry died. and now he's back, and we can't even see him!' She too groaned.  
  
They were in the small waiting area outside the hospital wing. There was one empty chair beside Hermione, where Remus was.  
  
'Where is professor Lupin anyways?' Ron asked, seeing Hermione spying the chair. Sirius thought for a moment.  
  
'Um.. Oh yeah! He went to see Dr. Capples today, inform him about Harry's death.. And. erm.. Awakening.' Sirius said. He was still amazed. 'There's something else.' Sirius started.  
  
'What?' Ron and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
'Well, Harry said that his 'protector' brought him back. We thought he was crazy, until this creature.. Oh, I don't know how to describe her. she was beautiful, looked like a cat in a way. Her fur was like silver diamonds. She had the same eyes as Harry's but.. She has a snakes tongue, so Harry can talk to her with Parceltongue.' Sirius said, looking at Harry's open- ,mouthed best friends. 'Her name is Astrid.. She has to stay with Harry to protect him, hence protector,' Sirius said.  
  
'Astrid? Where did she come from?' Ron asked, looking at the door, knowing this thing this 'Astrid' must be behind it.  
  
'Isn't it obvious Ron? When Harry died, she brought him back didn't she?' Hermione asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
'That's what Harry said..'  
  
'This is too weird.' Ron said throwing up his hands to show he gave up. Hermione giggled. She was so happy Harry was OK, but she wanted so see for herself. She loved Harry. She realized that a while ago, after an eternity of scolding and slapping herself.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Hermione and Ron were trying to take in all that they had been told. The silence was pounding in on their ears until Ron broke the quietness.  
  
'You say Harry talks to it in Parceltongue?' Ron sounded worried. Sirius nodded. 'Oh no..'  
  
'What is it?' Hermione asked. Ron shivered.  
  
'I hate it when he speaks Parceltongue. he hisses and his tongue slithers.' Ron stuck out his tongue in an attempt to copy Harry's Parceltongue. Hermione laughed, Ron just shivered again. 'He's like going to be talking all the time to this thing now isn't he?' Ron asked, using his high-pitched voice that he used whenever he was nervous.  
  
The silence built up again. Ron was shifting soundlessly in his chair. Hermione stared at the door. Wanting so much to pull it open and jump into Harry's arms. Sirius was just watching the two of them. They were nervous wrecks.  
  
The door opened quietly, not all the way, but enough so Madame Pomfrey could stick her head through. The three of them waiting perked up and waited for her to say something. Just when Hermione was going to start ranting about the long wait, Madame Pomfrey put her finger to her lips.  
  
'Shhh! He's sleeping right now, and I don't want you to wake him, he's in a pretty deep sleep, so I'll allow you to see him. Go on in, last bed.' She said unnecessarily. They all knew what bed he was in.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
They crept silently down the rows of beds. There was no one else in there, just Harry. He was fast asleep, and as Madame Pomfrey said, in a very deep sleep. One of his hands were under his pillow, and the other was resting on his hip. He was turned slightly to the side. He looked so peaceful. Surprisingly, and to Ron's relief, there was no sign of Astrid.  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's cheek when she saw his chest rising and falling. She thought she would never see it again. She wiped it away and smiled.  
  
They sat down around his bed, like they had before. Hermione reached out and brushed his fringe away from his eyes. He didn't stir. His ebony hair was still messy, and his face still soft and warm looking, but he looked different somehow.  
  
Hermione smiled again when he shifted slightly, not really changing positions just sinking further into his pillow. Hermione looked up to Ron.  
  
'It's so great to see him again,' Ron said smiling down at his sleeping friend. Sirius put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
'I don't know what I would have done without him, really he's all I have..' Sirius said sadly.  
  
'Sirius, you have us too,' Hermione said in her quiet tone, as not to wake Harry. Sirius smiled. He loved Hermione like a daughter. A Ron like a son. Harry wasn't his biological son, but that didn't matter. Blood didn't matter to either of them.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
An hour passed, they just talked about small things, and stared down at Harry. The door opened and Remus came out, robes billowing behind him.  
  
'Hey Remus,' Sirius said in a whisper. Remus smiled, looking at Harry.  
  
'Is he sleeping?' He asked in a whisper too. Sirius nodded. Remus greeted Hermione and Ron before turning to Sirius.  
  
'Capples said he could do the spell in a week. But he told me something else, I don't think he has told you or Harry before..' Remus started. Sirius sat up immediately.  
  
'What is it? What hasn't he told me!' Sirius asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
'Sirius calm down! It's just that once he performs the spell there's. there's a chance.. It may come back,' Remus said not able to look Sirius in the eye.  
  
Sirius frowned. He had never thought about it coming back. He really hoped it didn't. He wanted Harry to be OK again.  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius. but don't worry, I don't think it'll come back. Harry will get through this.' Remus said putting his arm around Sirius. Sirius shook it off.  
  
'Well, he didn't exactly get through it last time did he? That thing had to bring him back!' Sirius said, now not bothering to whisper.  
  
A flash of silver appeared from under the bed. Everyone looked down. Hermione and Ron gasped. Astrid bent her front legs and leapt onto Harry's bed. She glared at Sirius, annoyed he had almost woken Harry. She snuggled down beside Harry's arm, sitting on his back. She jumped off when Harry shifted. He rolled over on his back.  
  
'You-You're Astrid aren't you?' Ron stuttered. Astrid looked at him, as if to say yes. Hermione gaped at the beautiful creature. She sat close to her so she reached out her hand.  
  
Astrid felt the strong feelings Harry had for her and trusted her, letting Hermione pet her. Hermione smiled. Astrid's fur slipped between her fingers, feeling soft. Astrid purred.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
Harry felt something beside him on the bed, judging by how the blankets were ruffled. He opened his eyes a crack. He could hear voices, but they abruptly stopped when he opened his eyes.  
  
'Harry? You awake mate?' Harry looked to his left and saw Ron, sitting in a chair next to Hermione beside his bed. Harry nodded, he was still tired.  
  
'Good to see you Ron,' Harry said weakly. Ron nodded but then broke down and hugged his friend.  
  
'Harry you were dead! Don't do that again! I've never felt more alone..' Ron said pulling up. Harry smiled a little.  
  
'I'm sorry Ron.' Harry looked to Hermione, she was about to say something, when Astrid jumped from his side, just realizing he was awake, for she too had been asleep. Harry smiled and petted her.  
  
*Good to see you awake* Astrid said. Harry scratched her behind her ear.  
  
*How long was I asleep for?* Harry asked. Astrid opened her eyes, she had shut them enjoying Harry's scratch.  
  
*Oh, quite a while. You sleep like a log.* Harry snorted at Astrid's comment.  
  
*Yeah well..* Harry stopped, seeing the look on Ron's face.  
  
'Ron? Oh sorry. I forgot you get the creeps from that.' Harry said apologizing. Ron smiled, telling Harry wordlessly to forget it. Harry smiled back.  
  
'Harry.' Hermione started. Harry looked over at her and smiled. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into him. Harry held her.  
  
'I missed you Hermione..' Harry said in a whisper, so only she could hear. She pulled back and stared into his deep green eyes.  
  
'Ahem,' Sirius cleared his throat. Hermione immediately sat back down, looking down at her feet blushing. Harry too was red in the face.  
  
'Harry, Capples wants to see you in a week.. To perform the spell OK?' Sirius said. Harry nodded. 'Go back to sleep now, you need your rest, you're still sick.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'Thanks for reminding me.' He mumbled to himself. 'Always there to wipe the smile off my face eh Sirius?'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, I'm sorry if that was a little short. but it's longer than my previous chapter, at least I think so.  
  
Well anyways, I'm leaving tomorrow at 4pm so I doubt that I will be able to post again until Sunday. I'll put something in the review box, answering questions, nut I wont be able to post.  
  
Bye! 


	23. Life's not a fairy tale

Hey! I'm back! God it was fun! Well I can't wait to post. I sorta have to skip ahead a bit, but nothing big. Yeah, you'll understand when you read. Thank you for reviewing. This chapter had a little bit of angst in it. I have warned you, nothing suicidal or too depressing really though.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
The week passed, Harry getting tired again, Astrid getting anxious and everyone else extremely nervous. Dr. Capples was coming on Monday, today was Sunday.  
  
Astrid never left Harry's side, afraid to leave him. Harry slept most of the time now. Sirius had told him to sleep, so he would have enough strength for Monday. After what Remus had told him, that Harry's Cancer could come back, Sirius was very nervous. Harry shouldn't have to go through that again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
*Back to present*  
  
Hermione sat by Harry's bed. Everyone decided to make shifts, so everyone could be with Harry, in case anything happened. Astrid was there also, curled up by Harry's feet, her head resting on his ankle. Hermione watched him sleep, watched him smile in his sleep. She put her hand on his and ran her thumb along his knuckles. His skin was soft and pale. Only slightly paler than normally, but it was still visible. Harry smiled as she squeezed his hand in hers. If he woke up, Hermione would quickly pull away. She would never do this while he was awake. 'He'll never feel the same. I'm just a friend to him. Don't do something you're going to regret Hermione, I know what you're thinking. You think life is a fairy tale. He's not just going to whisk you up in his arms and you'll live happily ever after. You know first hand life isn't like that.' She sighed. She never got what she wanted in life. Sure, she had good grades, a great family and great friends. but she didn't have what she desperately needed: someone to love her. She had the kind of love her parents gave, but she needed someone who saw past her bookworm shell. Someone who saw the real her, the person that lay beneath all her protective layers.  
  
She pulled her hand away from Harry's. 'If I'm going to stop this, I had better stop now.' She thought sadly. She looked down at Harry, but snapped her head up. 'Why is this so hard. Why can't everything be OK again? Why can't we go back to when we were all just good friends, with nothing on our minds, nothing to worry about. We had no reason to cry ourselves to sleep then. We had no reason to hang our heads low and hide from the world, letting it pass by us. Letting life pass by us.' Hermione stopped. Now she couldn't even remember when life was like that. 'Was life ever like that? Was it ever perfect? When was everything just dandelions (love that expression) and sunshine and daises?' Hermione realized then, that life was never perfect for them. The three of them, Ron, herself and Harry had actually had a hard time these past years. All of them had problems. 'I'm just selfish. I want everyone to cry me a river don't I? I can't place the burden of my problems on other people's shoulders. Why can't I just shut up when I need to?'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat thinking for hours, trying not to look at Harry. She was afraid she would give in if she even saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
* Tap* * Tap*  
  
Hermione looked up. Sirius was standing in the doorway, tapping the door lightly to get her attention. She sighed, now she could sleep, and try to forget about Harry.  
  
'You alright there? You can go back to sleep, Ron waited up for you.' Sirius said in a whisper, walking over to her. She nodded, stood up and walked for the door. Sirius sat where she had been. Without Sirius noticing, Hermione glanced back at Harry, a tear falling on her cheek.  
  
Sirius sighed, looking down at his godson. He wasn't a fool, he knew what was going on. He knew Hermione liked Harry, and he knew Harry liked Hermione. He didn't know what the problem was.  
  
'Why don't they just tell each other? I know they feel the same. It's tearing them both up inside. They need each other. Instead of coming closer, they are just pushing away. That's what's hurting them both. I have to do something. but Harry will hate me if I interfere.' Sirius rubbed his tired eyes. They would have to do this on their own.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Ron sat in the common room, waiting for Hermione. He worried about her sometimes. She seemed like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He also worried about Harry, because he really did. He was in the same position as Sirius. He would just have to watch his best friends suffer until they could work this out.  
  
*Creak*  
  
The portrait swung open and Hermione walked in, looking tired as ever.  
  
'Hey Ron, you didn't have to wait for me you know.' Hermione said dropping down on the couch next to him.  
  
'Nonsense. Anyways. Is there something wrong? Are you not telling me something?' Ron asked, hoping to lift a little weight from her shoulders. She sunk lower in the couch and looked up to the ceiling. Her eyes became more shiny. Ron noticed because they were filled with tears.  
  
'Just everything's wrong. And I don't know what to do.' She said, not letting tears fall. She had let a couple slip walking here, she wasn't about to do it again.  
  
'It's alright Hermione. Everything IS messed up now. but it will all sot out soon. It always does.' Ron said. His words brought a little comfort to Hermione. Ron was like a big brother, always watched out for her, always knew what to say when something needed to be said. She smiled at him and hugged him. He wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her cry, despite her protest.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the night was a blur for everyone. Sirius ended up falling asleep beside Harry's bed. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, and Ron slept on the floor, having fallen off at some point.  
  
'Wake up you two. Come on! Ron stop hitting me!' Remus said. Ron had started hitting Remus on the ankle, thinking he was a clown from his dream. Ron woke with a start.  
  
'The clowns!' He said grabbing his hair, then realizing where he was, let go of it.  
  
'Ron. Clowns? You're not afraid of them too are you?' Hermione asked, stretching. Ron looked at the ground. Hermione chuckled.  
  
'Dr. Capples will be here in two hours, you should get dressed and eat something. Dumbledore dismissed you from your morning classes, so you can wait outside the hospital wing for Harry. Dr. Capples said the spell would take long.' Remus said heading for the door, but Ron's voice stopped him.  
  
'How is Harry? Is he still sleeping?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, when he woke up yesterday morning, he said he was a little dizzy and light-headed. Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion but I don't think it helped much, so he just slept through.' Remus said sighing. He hoped this would help Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'Neville. um. Why do you have a bow in your hair?' Ron asked, regarding the large, pink bow slightly to the side of his head. Neville dropped his spoonful of cereal and glared down the table at two redheaded twins.  
  
'Fred and George. did you honestly have to ask? I ate one of their sweets. I thought it was normal! I was a complete girl almost last night. dress and make up. this is all that's left. I can't take it off, but it will fall off soon.' Neville said with a grimace. He had already been pushed around by Malfoy and the older students.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked to Hermione, who was picking at her bagel. He noticed her sighed and put it down.  
  
'Come on Hermione. Let's go visit Harry before the doctor gets here,' he suggested. She nodded and walked back to the person she was desperately trying to avoid. She couldn't help it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
There! Since it's only early afternoon, if you review I'll post another, happier chapter. It had to be done.  
  
Bye! 


	24. Is he Nuts!

Hey! I'll just put it up then.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ron walked a little faster than Hermione. Ron was confused. Didn't she want to see Harry before this? Hermione was getting nervous about seeing Harry. He'd be awake and she'd have to talk to him. She didn't know if she could.  
  
  
  
'Hey Harry!' Ron said to Harry when they entered. Harry, who was sitting up in bed, waved back at Ron and smiled weakly at Hermione. He still looked tired. She waved slightly. 'How you doing mate?' Ron asked sitting down. Hermione just stood behind him. Astrid, who was still sleeping by Harry's feet looked up, but realizing who it was, went back to sleep.  
  
'I'm fine, how are you guys?' Harry asked eyeing Hermione suspiciously, she was acting weird.  
  
'Fine.' Hermione stated simply and quietly.  
  
'I'm great. I can't wait until you get better Harry. Things will go back to the way they were, we can have fun again!' Ron said eyeing Madame Pomfrey, who glared back at him.  
  
'I can't wait to get out of here.' Harry said, also glaring at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Harry. you know what's weird? -Well not weird, it's great but you're going to be the first person to beat this.' Ron said smiling. 'I had faith in you Harry,' he said and Harry smiled back at him. Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione. 'What's wrong with you? Are you sick? You've been quiet. say something. I hate when it gets to quiet.' Ron said looking around the room as if he could see the quietness.  
  
'You hate a lot of thing's Ron.' Hermione said with a laugh. She began to get comfortable again.  
  
'Yeah well.' Ron was cut off by Sirius coming into the room. He smiled at the three of them.  
  
'Dr. Capples is here, he's just getting some stuff ready,' Sirius said. He seemed a little uneasy about something.  
  
  
  
Sirius swept out of the room again. He was uneasy about something. He remembered what Dr. Capples said when he arrived.  
  
*flashback*  
  
'Thanks for coming Doctor, Harry's ready.' Sirius said. Remus came up beside him to greet the doctor. They shook hands.  
  
'I just have to get some things ready. um. Does the matron have any numbing potion?' He asked rather quickly.  
  
'Erm.. Yes.. Would you like me to get some for you?' Sirius asked. Dr. Capples nodded.  
  
'Why do you need numbing potion?' Remus asked. It seemed odd to him. Capples sighed.  
  
'I won't lie to you, this procedure is rather painful. It has to burn through his blood, taking away all the dark cells. All his veins will seem like they are on fire.I highly recommend a numbing potion for afterwards. he will be in a lot of pain.' Capples concluded wincing. He had only done this on adults, he remembered each ones' scream of agony. No child should have to go through it. But, he couldn't sit around and let him die either.  
  
Sirius and Remus just stood, open-mouthed. Pain? Why the heck hadn't he mentioned this before? He just felt the need to keep it to himself until the last possible second? Was he nuts?  
  
'PAIN? You never said anything about PAIN! How much pain are you going to subject him to?' Sirius said staring at the doctor with fiery anger in his eyes. Dr. Capples, being rather short, felt very intimidated by Sirius hovering over him with such a look on his face. Remus, sensing the tension in the air, pulled Sirius away from the small doctor. 'Answer my question!' Sirius said angrily, fighting with Remus to let him go. Remus just held onto Sirius tighter.  
  
'Ok, it is quite a lot, but once it has run it's course through his body, you can give him the numbing potion and he wont feel a thing. The pain will be gone by the time it wears off. It will only last about five minutes.' Capples said reassuringly. Sirius didn't look satisfied and was about to let the doctor have it when Remus cupped a hand over his mouth. Sirius started yelling obscenities through Remus's hand, but it was muffled.  
  
'Sirius. I'm going to let you go. you have to behave. Let the doctor do his work.' Remus said in a tone that was much like a mother talking to a small child. 'It's for the best.'  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Capples entered a minute later, carrying a few bottles and his wand. His wand was made from dark wood, by the looks of it and had a reddish tint. Remus, being the last person to enter, closed the door behind him and walked down the rows of beds to the last one, Harry's.  
  
Capples pulled out his wand and wiped some dust off it with his robes. Then he blew on it and studied it carefully. Satisfied, he turned to Harry.  
  
'I don't know if your godfather has told you yet, but this will hurt. I'm sorry that this is the only way.' Capples said apologetically. Hermione and Ron tensed. There was never any mention of pain!  
  
Harry swallowed and lay back comfortably in his hospital bed. Capples pointed his wand at Harry and began saying inaudible words. Harry frowned when he felt no pain. Then a few seconds later, when Capples finished his last word, the pain hit. It was about ten times worse then the Cruciatus curse. He refused to scream though. He bit his bottom lip, face screwed up in the effort of silencing himself. He soon felt the tang of blood running through his mouth from biting through his lip. Every part of his body burned. His felt like his blood had bee replaced by molten hot lava that burned through his skin. He only now noticed he was shaking. He accidentally let a groan of pain slip, it was getting worse. He couldn't hold off the scream anymore. He could feel Sirius grip his hand, and noticed Sirius was trembling. Harry felt as though he couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. Astrid nudged him softly and stared at him with worry evident in her eyes.  
  
*Hang in there Harry.* She hissed.  
  
'Hand him the potion Sirius!' Remus yelled after getting permission from Capples, who had just finished. The pain didn't subside when the spell was taken off though. He felt someone put a goblet to his lips, but he found opening them was too painful. It was forced down and the effect was instantaneous. The pain subsided but he was left sore and it felt like his whole body was asleep, the pins and needles feeling all over. Harry looked around. Sirius was still gripping his hand. He had tears in his eyes. Harry smiled, using almost all the strength he had. He looked over to Ron and Hermione. Ron was really pale and Hermione had tears coming down her face. Harry closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder. Ron patted her back.  
  
'That looked horrible! Why did he have to go through that!' Hermione said still sobbing. Sirius sighed and touched Harry's sweaty forehead.  
  
'It was for the best Hermione,' Remus said trying to comfort her, but it didn't help.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Wake up Harry. it's over. it's all over now.*  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He rubbed his eyes. He was still a little sore. He opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred but he reached for his glasses. He slid them on his nose and looked up at Astrid's silvery, furry face.  
  
*Hey Astrid. Is it morning?* Harry asked in a low hiss. She nodded her head a little.  
  
*Yeah, I was so worried about you. I don't like that doctor. He's hiding a secret.* She glanced at the door.  
  
*How do you know?* Harry asked. She turned back to him.  
  
*I have special powers, I can see deep inside people's souls. I know if they are hiding anything or are any danger to you. I can also see who you trust. It's sort of my job as a protector to keep you away from untrustworthy people.* She said, puffing up her fur proudly. Harry chuckled.  
  
*Cool, so you can read minds?* Harry asked.  
  
*Not really, hey, you should go back to sleep,* she said turning around.  
  
*Wait! Um. you said Dr. Capples has a secret?* Harry asked. She turned back.  
  
*Yes, I can sense that. Look you really need some sleep.* She hissed softly. Harry nodded, knowing the conversation was over.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hello! Ok review now! Please?  
  
Muhahaha!  
  
Bye! 


	25. Sucks to be you

Hello. Okie day, this is the new chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me! They were really nice! This is a nice happy chapter, eventually.finally I know. All the characters will seem in character again. Well, sorry for keeping you, here it is, the next chapter! (LOL I am very hyper right now. and I just woke up a little while ago.)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start. He sat up in bed, the his eyes went wide. He could sit up in bed. (LOL sorry.) 'Wow. that must have worked. it doesn't even hurt!' He thought to himself.  
  
*Good to see you awake! Feeling better I presume?* Came that all-to- familiar hiss from behind Harry. He rolled over to face Astrid. He smiled.  
  
*Heck yes! I don't think I've felt this great since. Well I don't know. but it's a really long time!* Harry hissed back excitedly. Astrid smiled with her furry face. Harry scratched behind her left ear.  
  
*Ah. I missed that.* She purred, enjoying the attention. Harry chuckled.  
  
*What time is it? Did I sleep long?* Harry asked. Astrid opened he eyes, which had been closed while Harry had scratched her.  
  
*No, not to long. only about two hours. but that doctor said you would sleep long.* Astrid frowned as she mentioned the doctor.  
  
*You still on about the doctor? Astrid he saved my life didn't he?* Harry said rolling his eyes at Astrid's suspicion. She narrowed her eyes, looking straight into his identical green ones.  
  
*I don't know. I think- Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe worrying about you has gone to my head.' She said, trying to get Harry off her back.  
  
*Ok. Are Ron and Hermione in class?* Harry asked.  
  
*No, classes were cancelled today, they're their common room. Why does Ron hate me? He almost stepped on me once! But that girl. Hermione. Stopped him. She was really peeved, but so was I of course.* Astrid said giving an angry hiss. Harry laughed.  
  
*He almost stepped on you? I don't think he hates you. Maybe that was an accident? He just doesn't like Parceltongue, that's all. I'll talk to him for you. He has this thing about certain animals. You kind of look like a cat. and Ron didn't like Crookshanks at first, that's Hermione's cat, actually he still doesn't. But that's not the point! I'll talk to him. don't worry.* Harry assured her.  
  
*I haven't seen this Crookshanks you speak of.* She said in a misty voice.  
  
*BAH! Stop that! You sounded like Professor Trelawney!* Harry said getting a little freaked out.  
  
*Oh, sorry. Calm down Harry.* She hissed. Harry laughed.  
  
'Oh I see you're up!' Madame Pomfrey said coming out of her office. Harry nodded. 'Are you feeling better? Do you need some more numbing potion?' She asked already at her cabinet.  
  
'Madame Pomfrey, it's alright! I feel fine!' Harry said throwing up his hands. Madame Pomfrey nodded.  
  
'I'm sorry you had to go through that dear.' She said soothingly.  
  
'It's alright, it was worth it in my opinion.' Harry said. 'When can I go back to Gryffindor tower?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well.I guess you can go now. Are you sure you can walk there?' She asked coming to help him up. Harry shook her off and stood up easily.  
  
'I'm fine. SEE?' He said turning in circles. She shook her head and sighed, walking back into her office.  
  
*Wait up Harry!* Astrid said jumping off the bed, running after him. He stopped and waited until she was at his heels to continue walking. They walked swiftly down the halls, many students giving them both weird looks. Mainly because Malfoy had told the whole student body that Harry was dead, and second of all, he had a silver furry cat-thing following him.  
  
He passed Malfoy and his cronies, just outside the great hall. Malfoy looked surprised to see him. But, he didn't make any snide remarks toward Harry. When Astrid passed, she hissed angrily at Malfoy, knowing he wanted to cause trouble.  
  
Harry entered the great hall, because he knew it was dinner time. He spotted Hermione and Ron. Both were eating quietly, not engaging in any form of conversation. Harry walked up behind them.  
  
'Hey guys!' Harry said. They both jumped and pulled out their wands, standing up. When they saw it was Harry, Hermione gave him a hug. Ron smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
'I can't believe you're better already Harry! I missed you so much!' Hermione said not letting go of him. Ron came up to her.  
  
'You saw him last night Hermione.' Ron said laughing. Harry chuckled.  
  
'That's beside the point Ron!' Hermione said pulling away from Harry to point her finger at Ron.  
  
'Good to see you to Hermione. Ron.' Harry said sitting down beside them. Astrid jumped on the table in front of Harry's plate, next to a platter of fish sticks. She looked at them with wide eyes. Like she had never seen food. (Then again she probably never had) Harry laughed.  
  
*You are a lot like a cat Astrid,* Harry said chuckling as she snapped her gaze away from the platter. Some people at the table stared at him.  
  
*Shut up,* She hissed back.  
  
'Harry! Remember what you said! You said you wouldn't do it in front of me!' Ron said acting like he'd just seen someone eat a Troll eyeball sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Ron, Harry is going to have to talk to Astrid, you just have to get used to it!' Hermione said petting Astrid on the top of the head. Ron sat lower in his chair, looking defeated.  
  
*I like her.* Astrid said as Hermione scratched behind her ear, her favourite spot. Harry laughed.  
  
'What did she say Harry?' Hermione asked, seeing Astrid hiss something at Harry.  
  
'So likes you.' Harry said still chuckling. Hermione did too. Astrid purred contentedly.  
  
'I'll just go back to common room. bye.' Ron said standing up. Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched him leave.  
  
'I'll go talk to him, he's taken this far enough.' Harry said seriously, walking out of the great hall, Astrid at his heels.  
  
*Do you have to follow me everywhere?* Harry asked.  
  
*Yes,* she hissed back.  
  
Harry stopped, looking at the fork in his path. *What way did he go?* Harry asked running a hand through his hair. Astrid took off down a hallway to the left. Harry followed. Ron was sitting on the floor, in a classroom Harry had never seen before. Ron looked up, then stared back down at his feet angrily.  
  
'Ron we have to talk-'  
  
'There's nothing to talk about Harry! Just leave me alone!' Harry groaned in frustration.  
  
'Ron ok! Just listen to me for once! Astrid's upset you hate her! I'm sorry I did that in front of you but she's my friend too! I have to talk to her! You're my friend too, and this is stupid fighting over this! I don't want to loose you as a friend over this!' Harry yelled. Ron glared at him.  
  
'Well Harry, you got yourself into this mess by bringing THAT (points to Astrid) here!' Ron yelled. Astrid hissed, but didn't scratch him. She would have lodged her claws into his eyeballs, but she knew Harry wouldn't like that.  
  
'Ron! Listen to yourself! It's not my fault I brought her here! I died Ron! That's not my fault! She's not going anywhere, so get used to her!' Harry yelled, but then wished he hadn't. 'Ok look, I'm sorry, but she's my friend Ron. Can't you understand? Please.' Harry pleaded. He didn't want to loose his friend.  
  
'Harry.' Ron was stopped when Astrid came up to Ron. Not hissing, but purring. She sat down in front of him, and rubbed her head against his arm. To Harry's surprise, Ron smiled and petted her.  
  
*He doesn't seem so bad. But if he steps on me.* Astrid hissed in a threat. Ron pulled his and away.  
  
'What did I do!?' Ron asked. Harry laughed.  
  
'She just said don't step on her,' Harry said. Ron laughed.  
  
'I wont..' He continued to pet her. 'We should be getting back to common room.'  
  
'Yeah, Hermione probably thinks I killed you.'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione was pacing the common room nervously. Harry and Ron barely ever fought, but when they did, it was normally hard to resolve. Either that or they were just to chicken to apologise. When they entered together, Hermione let go a sigh of relief.  
  
'Thank Merlin! You guys are so immature!' She said hitting them both upside the head. Ron and Harry just scowled and rubbed the back of their heads.  
  
They sat down on the couch and talked, only about small things.  
  
'Dr. Capples isn't leaving until Christmas, to make sure you're OK Harry.' Hermione said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
*That nut job is staying!* Astrid hissed loudly. *What did I tell you Harry! He's up to something!*  
  
*He's just staying to check up on me though. You ARE paranoid Astrid.* Harry hissed back rolling his eyes.  
  
'What is it Harry?' Ron asked, he was a little uneasy still about the hissing, but wisely chose not to say anything.  
  
'Astrid keeps saying that Dr. Capples is up o something. She said he's keeping a secret. She can sense things like that.' Harry said. Hermione frowned.  
  
'What does Astrid think he's hiding?' Hermione asked suspiciously. She turned to Astrid.  
  
'She doesn't know. She can only sense he's hiding something. but not what it is.' Harry said matter-of-factly, which sounded like Hermione a little. Ron snorted.  
  
'Well I intend to find out what it is.' Hermione said standing up.  
  
'Where are you going? Not then Library!' Ron said groaning. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'We don't know anything yet. I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, I have work to do. So do you Harry, I have been assigned to tutor you on what you've missed while you've been away.' She said proudly and rushed up to her dorm to collect her books. Harry groaned.  
  
'Great. Just great.. A fun filled night of studying with Hermione.' Harry said falling onto the couch. Ron gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
'Sucks to be you..' Ron said heading up to the boys' dorms. 


	26. The best day of my life

It's another snow day! He he! I get to write this all day! Well, I'll just get on with it then.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat down on the small, leather couch in the corner of the common room. 'Great.. Just as I'm feeling better, Hermione comes along with her bag of books.' Harry thought as Hermione descended the stairs from the girls' dorms.  
  
  
  
Hermione saw him sitting on the couch and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, his signature lop-sided grin. 'Oh god, not the smile.' She thought. That smile always made her go weak in the knees. She grinned back nervously, but it probably came out looking like someone was stretching her cheeks. She set her book bag on the coffee table in front of them. She began to take out her books.  
  
Advanced Potions: Level 5  
  
The Art of Transfiguration: Level 5  
  
The Creatures of the Magical World  
  
Battling the Dark Arts: Level 5  
  
'That's all we're going o do for today. You're going to have to get Ron to help you with Divination, not that that will help you much. but anyways. let's try potions first shall we?' She said grabbing the black leather bound book from the table. It had dog-eared pages and the spine was worn. 'She studies too much.' Harry groaned.  
  
'WHY do we have to do potions first?' He asked. She glared at him, but then her expression softened. She laughed.  
  
'Harry, I hate potions too, which is exactly why were doing it first, TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY.' She said, expression turning back to being stern. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'Now, we've been studying the effects of poisons, when a vital ingredient is left out. In most cases, it will not be harmful, or in other cases it will be more deadly. The Allemagne potion is a very strong potion, but without Scarab liver, it's harmless. It will merely turn the person a slight yellow colour for a short amount of time. Now, on the other hand, The Gustav Nebel potion as you already should know (raises eyebrow at him) is very deadly. The person will die in a matter of minutes of consuming the poison. But, if Salamander Cornea is left out, the person will die instantly. But it will be painless, but if you put in the Salamander Cornea, it will be a slow painful death.' She concluded with a grimace. 'That's all I will leave you at with potions for NOW. Let's move on to Transfiguration?' She pulled out the book and began to read.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: I almost fell asleep writing the potions crap. GOD I'm sorry you had to suffer with Hermione's lecture.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Hermione, can we just call it a night? It's midnight already.' Harry said. Hermione jumped up.  
  
'MIDNIGHT! Oh god, I have an Arithmacy test tomorrow! And Harry you need your rest! You're still recovering! ' She said stuffing her books in her bag. Harry stood up with her. The moon's glow lit up her chocolate brown eyes, making them sparkle. Harry smiled at her.  
  
(AN they are thinking here, not speaking in Parceltongue)  
  
*God, she's beautiful.* Harry thought. Hermione was glued to the spot.  
  
*Why is he staring at me like that? Ah! He's smiling! I really wish he'd stop that. Yet again.* Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed, but they had been staring at each other for ten minutes. Harry snapped out of it, but unfortunately wasn't out of his haze quite yet.  
  
'Night Hermione.' Harry said and he kissed her on the cheek. He raced up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
Hermione clutched her cheek. *Oh god.* She thought not letting go of her cheek. *I'll never wash my face again. No, scratch that.* She thought as she too went up the stairs to her dorm, still clutching her cheek.  
  
  
  
Harry had just closed the door to his dorm when he realized what he's done. 'I kissed her. It was only on the cheek but NO!' Harry thought slapping his forehead. 'She's never going to talk to me now!'  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The morning sun shone though the golden Gryffindor drapes. Hermione rolled over. Not expecting to come face to face with Lavender.  
  
'AH! Lavender! What?' Hermione asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lavender smirked and Parvati came up beside her. 'What do you want?'  
  
'We know you were up late last night with Harry.' Parvati said and Lavender smiled.  
  
'Having a little game of tonsil hockey Hermione?' Lavender asked. Hermione slapped her arm and glared at her.  
  
'Of COURSE NOT!' Hermione said getting up. She narrowed her eyebrows at both of them. They got the picture and went downstairs. Hermione quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, checking to see if Parvati or Lavender were there. Luckily, they weren't. Harry saw Hermione come down the stairs and quickly turned away. 'She hates me.' Harry thought when she walked past him, over to Ginny. They were chatting quietly, but then Hermione led her away to another corner of the room.  
  
Fred and George came running down the stairs. They grabbed Harry by the shoulder and led him from the room.  
  
'Quidditch practice, Harry,' Fred said and the twins dragged him down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Everyone else was waiting there along with a large group of Gryffindors. Ron was among them, he smiled and waved at him. Ginny was beside Ron, fidgeting nervously. 'Tryouts.' Harry thought. 'Who's the new captain? I hope it's Alicia,' Harry thought as he stood with the rest of the team. They all stared at him.  
  
'What? What are you all staring at me for?' Harry asked. George slapped his forehead.  
  
'We forgot to tell him!'  
  
'We did? Oh, sorry Harry. You're the new captain!' Fred said excitedly.  
  
'Me? I'm the youngest one on the team! Why me?' Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
'Exactly Harry, you Are the youngest one on the team, and that's why we picked you.' Alicia said smiling.  
  
'I don't get it.' Harry said. Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
'We'll all be gone next year Harry!' She said hitting him upside the head. Harry nodded.  
  
'So. Tryouts.' Fred said herding the students in.  
  
Everyone tried out, but Ron turned out to be the best bet. Ginny was good too, but she looked a little uneasy on a broom and she missed a few shots. Ron was ecstatic when he heard.  
  
'I'm Keeper!? Holy shit!' He danced around the pitch. He stopped dancing and looked at Harry. 'We have to tell Hermione!' Harry gulped.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hermione was waiting for them in the common room. (today is Saturday by the by) She was, of course, reading. She looked up when they entered. She looked away when she saw Harry. 'He regrets it. I can tell, he's never going to talk to me.' She thought.  
  
'Hermione, guess what?' Ron said sitting beside her, Harry remained standing. She looked up, both eyebrows raised. 'I'm the new Gryffindor keeper!' He said getting up to continue jumping around.  
  
'That's great Ron,' Hermione said, sounding like someone told her that the sky was blue. Ron frowned.  
  
'You're not even happy for me? This is what I've always wanted in life and you don't care?' Ron yelled. Hermione looked away from him.  
  
'I do care Ron, but I've just got so many things on my mind right now. I'm happy for you really,' She said with a light smile. It was then Harry knew what this was about. He had to talk to her about it.  
  
'Hermione? Can I talk to you?' Harry asked. Hermione swallowed. *This is it he's going to tell me he hates me.*  
  
They exited the common room, leaving a very confused Ron behind. They walked down the hallways and into a deserted classroom. Hermione looked nervous, as did Harry.  
  
'Hermione, I know you hate me now, after what I did but just hate me and don't take it out on Ron.' Harry said with a sigh. Hermione blinked.  
  
'Harry! I don't hate you! Don't ever think that! But, I know you hate me now, because you regret what you did but... I don't..' She said the last part very quietly but Harry still heard.  
  
'Hermione, I don't regret what I did, and I don't hate you. I could never hate you.' Harry said. Hermione looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
'You don't regret it?' Hermione asked in a weak voice. Harry pulled her closer, until their lips were touching.  
  
'Never.' Harry said when he pulled back. Hermione smiled but then broke down and cried.  
  
'Hermione? What's wrong?' Harry asked. She looked up at him, and smiled through her tears.  
  
'This is the best day of my life.'  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
There! I did it! You got your fluff! It will get fluffier, but this is just the beginning. Anyways, r/r!  
  
This story will reach a pg-13 level of fluff but it wont go any farther! So don't ask me for smut! 


	27. Malfoy's cheap humour

Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. But, here I am! I've had a really bad day too (  
  
I'll just start writing then, because I'm bored! Really, really bored!  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry slept like a baby that night. Thinking about how perfect his life was right now. Astrid lay beside his arm, purring in a sound sleep. Harry smiled and ran a hand down her back, smoothing her silvery fur. She snuggled into his arm, resting her head on his elbow. Harry closed his eyes, thinking about how nothing could ruin his life right now.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile. Voldemort was thinking otherwise.  
  
  
  
'WORMTAIL!' the snake-like man bellowed, making the concrete walls of their hideout shake. A short, balding man tripped into the room, falling before his master. He kissed the hem of his robes, before leaning back, looking into the eyes of his master. The dark lord stared down at his servant with disgust. Wormtail was visibly shaking from head to toe.  
  
'Our plan has failed Wormtail. After careful planning, the boy still managed to escape.' Voldemort spat. 'However, he doesn't suspect our spies. He may suspect Snape, but the other, he's completely in the dark. He will not escape this time. WORMTAIL?'  
  
'Y-yes m-my lord?' Wormtail stuttered.  
  
'Call a meeting. I wish to discuss the plan.' Voldemort said, kicking Wormtail sharply in the ribs. He flew back and stumbled to the door.  
  
'Y-yes my lord. R-right away.' With that, Wormtail disappeared out the door before Voldemort could fire the Cruciatus curse at him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Harry shot up in bed and clutched his scar. 'Great.' Harry thought as the pain subsided into a dull headache. He was panting, but was careful not to wake up the other boys in his dorm. He looked over to their beds, making sure they were still asleep. Neville was snoring loudly, half hanging off his bed. Trevor on his pillow. Seamus was under his blanket entirely, face hidden. Dean was sleeping with 'Mr. Tibbles' his fluffy teddy bear. Only the fifth year Gryffindor boys knew about Mr. Tibbles. Dean promised he would personally stuff anyone who told. Ron was also snoring, although very discreetly. It was more like grunts. It was nothing compared to the loud booming on Neville's snores.  
  
Harry sighed. He tried to recall every event of his dream, but for the first time, he couldn't remember. He could only remember little insignificant parts, that placed together, didn't really help him much. He only remembered 'But the other, he's completely in the dark.' Harry frowned. What the hell did that mean. Who's completely in the dark? And what about?  
  
Astrid raised her head and looked at Harry with concern. Harry petted her head soothingly.  
  
*It was only a dream, go back to sleep, I'm fine.* He hissed softly. Astrid nodded and lowered her head. She didn't close her eyes though. They were still staring up at Harry. Harry ignored her and closed his eyes. Darkness consumed him, and he was grateful. He fell into a deep sleep, Astrid still staring at him, however, he didn't know.  
  
She stared up at Harry, this boy. This boy she was supposed to protect. He looked so innocent in his slumber. Astrid didn't know why he had to go through so much in his short life. In only his first year of life he had been through a lot of pain. She could see the loneliness in his eyes sometimes. She could tell when he faked his smile, or when he locked himself away with his pain. She closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Harry opened his, giving them time to adjust to the morning light. Harry sat up, and noticed Astrid was staring at him.  
  
*What ?* He asked raising an eyebrow. She jumped off the bed and scowled at him.  
  
*Good morning to you too, sunshine.* She said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up too. He stretched, feeling his stiff muscles relax. He sighed.  
  
*I love Sundays.* He said looking out the window and down at the school grounds. There were a few students outside, wearing their cloaks to block the cold. Harry turned away and saw Astrid still staring at him. *What? You've been staring at me. Do I have something on my face?* He asked, wiping away an invisible piece of food or sleep. Astrid shook her head.  
  
*Harry, you have nothing on your face, sorry if I was staring.* She apologized turning away to stop the urge of staring. Harry chuckled.  
  
*Am I that attractive?* He asked with a smirk. Astrid turned back around.  
  
*You wish,* she hissed playfully.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Hermione was reading by the fire, eyes hidden by the ever popular, 'Hogwarts: A History.' She looked up and smiled at him. Then smiled down at Astrid, who was tailing him, she turned back to Harry.  
  
'Ron still sleeping?' She asked. Harry nodded with both eyebrows raised. Hermione chuckled and put the book down.  
  
'Want to go for a walk? Ron wont be up for about two more hours. Then he'll be cranky. Even when he sleeps in he's not a morning person!' Hermione exclaimed.  
  
'A walk sounds great, let me just get my cloak.' He put up a finger telling her to wait a minute. She nodded and grabbed her own cloak. They met down in the common room and retreated the castle.  
  
They walked along the castle walls, and around the perimeter. It would be snowing soon, they could tell. The wind was blisteringly cold, and the daylight hours were getting shorter. The sun set at about 6pm every night, and was getting sooner every night.  
  
'Harry? What are we?' Hermione asked nervously.  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, are we just friends? Or.' She trailed off. This had been bothering her for a while. She didn't quite know what to call their relationship.  
  
'Hermione. I want to be more than friends. but if you don't want to.' He trailed off too. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Of course I want to Harry!' She said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?' Harry asked with a sly smile, already knowing what the answer would be. She smiled widely.  
  
'Of course!' She flung her arms around his neck. Harry laughed, 'that's Hermione for ya.' He thought to himself. Hermione pulled back, cheeks flushed. Harry didn't know weather it was from embarassment or the cold, but it made her look beautiful. Harry smiled.  
  
'You're really beautiful Hermione.' He said with a grin. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 'Don't I get a real kiss?' He asked with his classic lopsided smile. She hit his shoulder.  
  
'Come on, Ron will be up soon.' She said pulling him behind her. Little did they know, someone had been watching their conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
They entered the great hall, after getting Ron, who had just woken up. He groggily followed them, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They sat down a the Gryffindor table, at their usual seats. Harry on the right side, Hermione and Ron on the other. Harry glanced at Hermione, who smiled back at him. Harry turned to Ron who was staring at him, hatred burning in his eyes. Harry was startled.  
  
'What did I do?' Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Ron shook his head and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to see none other than the blond Slytherin they all hated. Harry glared too. Malfoy was right behind them.  
  
'Ah, it's Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood. I happen to know your secret Potter.' Malfoy sneered. Harry shot Hermione and Ron a questioning glance. Malfoy groaned. 'Can you be any more dense? I know you're snogging the Mudblood. I saw your little love fest this morning.'  
  
Hermione dropped her book bag, which she had been searching through. Harry's mouth hung open. He knew he and Hermione hadn't been snogging. She'd just kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy was trying to start something up.  
  
'Watch your tongue Malfoy. Don't call her that again.' Harry said with a glare. Malfoy laughed.  
  
'I'd watch where I stuck MY tongue if I were you Potter.' Malfoy said still laughing. Harry and Hermione glared. Ron was just sitting there confused. Malfoy's cronies were laughing along with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
I had to leave it there. Sorry I used cheap humour. It had to be said. Personally, I don't like that chapter that much, but the next one had Voldemort in it! No, not in a dream either! Woo Hoo!  
  
  
  
Anyways, bye bye, review and I'll put the BETTER chapter up. 


	28. The norm

I hello! I/ I apologise about yesterday, but, I'm back with another addition to the story. By the by, if you have any suggestions of how you would like the story to end, who Ron should date, who Malfoy should date, if the cancer should come back, if Harry should just die (don't know if I like that one), what I should include in the Voldie vs. Harry battle. blah, blah, blah. You get the picture. Please suggest some things. Not outrageous things, and not R/Hr or slash because I don't write that, or haven't yet. Anyways, don't be afraid to constructively criticize. CONSTRUCTIVE. NO FLAMES! I'm sorry if you really want to say my story sucks ass but just shove it up your butt (! No, actually just don't write it. No writer deserves that.  
  
Nachoman: You might be surprised. A lot of you think Capples is a death eater. Are you sure? I'm not going to say.  
  
  
  
Melissa Lupin: I'm Canadian so everything revolves around hockey (jk). I'd like a go with Harry too!  
  
Amileerose: Thank you for all the wonderful things you have said about my writing. I salute you!  
  
Katani Petitedra: I'm Canadian and lately we've had snow days every two weeks! It's sweet! I just read fanfics all day.  
  
sew2100: Thank you for all the reviews! And all the compliments! They mean a lot to me!  
  
Right then, back to the matter of the next chapter. Ok I'll post it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
Malfoy stalked away with his goons after having a hearty laugh. They left in their wake, a flushed red Hermione, an angry Harry and a very confused Ron. They stared at Malfoy's back while he retreated to the Slytherin table. Hermione, knowing Ron would question what Malfoy had said, turned her attention to a few papers in her bag, making it seem as if she were busy. Harry just avoided Ron's eyes.  
  
'Well? Aren't you going to say what a dirty little liar Malfoy is?' Ron asked, hardly able to believe Malfoy had made up those things and Harry wasn't up firing curses his way. Harry went slightly paler, not knowing what he could say. If he lied, and decided not to tell Ron, Ron would be even more mad when he found out. But, if they told him now.  
  
'Ron. He wasn't lying, at least about some things.' Harry said remembering Malfoy's accusation of them snogging. Ron went pale, his freckles standing out to a great extent. Harry looked away guiltily. Ron's eyes didn't move from Harry's face until a few minutes later when he turned to Hermione for an explanation. Hermione was surprised Harry told. She wanted him too, but she thought he would have been too afraid to hurt his friend. Hermione felt Ron's eyes burn her, meaning he was staring at her. She looked up from her papers, after absentmindedly reading them ten times. She noticed the absence of a fleshy tint on Ron's face. That want good.  
  
'What. Well what was true? I have a right to know!' Ron said , trying to stay calm. Harry shifted uneasily as Ron turned his glare back to Harry. Harry gulped. Astrid, who had been under Harry's feet, stiffened.  
  
'Well, me and Hermione. um. Well, we're sort of. and Malfoy.' Harry said slurring his words, hoping Ron hadn't heard him, but unfortunately for Harry, Ron's ears had been working extra hard. Catching every word.  
  
'So now you're going out then? What did he lie about?' Ron asked, in a surprisingly calm voice. Harry and Hermione were confused.  
  
'Are you mad?' Hermione asked sheepishly.  
  
'Tell me what he lied about.' Ron said in a somewhat stern voice. Hermione was the first to answer.  
  
'We weren't snogging. He made that up.' She said adding under her breath, 'Slimy git.'  
  
'Are you mad Ron?' Harry asked a little nervous. Ron shook his head but said nothing, which didn't exactly convince Harry, but he too remained quiet.  
  
'Look, why waste this perfect day in the great hall? Want to go outside?' Hermione asked, looking out of one the castles large windows, staring at the bright sunshine.  
  
'Sure, sounds good.' Ron said standing up. Harry nodded and they walked out of the great hall and out into the cool, breeze that lingered on the Hogwarts grounds, Astrid at their heels. Hermione sighed.  
  
'I'm so happy we have days like these.' She said smiling up at the sun, squinting and shading her eyes with her hand.  
  
'When's Quidditch practice Harry? Ron asked turning his attention away from the sky.  
  
'Um. I think it's tomorrow at. five.' Harry said, looking at his hand, where he had written the time for practice.  
  
'God Harry, you're turning into Neville!' Ron exclaimed, noting Harry's hand. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
'I don't think I'll get as bad as Neville. I mean he forgot how to get to potions . he's only been going there since first year!' Harry said sarcastically. Ron smiled.  
  
'Want to visit Hagrid?' Harry asked, noticing Hagrid's hut far to their left, beside the forbidden forest. Ron and Hermione nodded and they started to walk in the other direction. They hadn't seen Hagrid much. Their first Care of Magical Creatures lessons had been taught with a substitute, as Hagrid was on business for Dumbledore. He had only recently come back. Since Harry had been sick, this would be his first time seeing him since before he boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
*I think I'll wait outside thanks.* Astrid hissed nervously. Harry nodded, knowing she was afraid of Fang.  
  
They finally came to the large wooden door. Ron took the initiative to knock first. Ron knocked softly at first, getting louder. They heard Fang barking and sniffing at the foot of the door. Next came booming footsteps, and the clicking of the door trying to be opened. A second later Hagrid appeared at the door. When he saw who it was he broke out in a smile. He gestured for them to come in. They walked in and Ron was bombarded by a slobbering Fang, licking his face. Ron grimaced.  
  
'Eugh!' He exclaimed pushing Fang off.  
  
''Arry! I was so worried 'bout yeh!' Hagrid said hugging Harry tightly. Harry gasped for breath.  
  
'Hagrid, I'm fine!' Harry said laughing and joined Ron and Hermione on the oversized couch.  
  
'How did your mission for Dumbledore go Hagrid?' Hermione asked. Hagrid smiled.  
  
'Fine, Madame Maxime is coming to visit this Christmas. She says hello to you three too.' Hagrid added.  
  
'She doesn't need to stay at Beaxbatons?' Hermione asked, refusing politely the rock cakes Hagrid offered.  
  
'Not at Christmas, 'Ermione,' Hagrid said smiling. 'By the way, got a special lesson planned for Monday, your first day back 'Arry.' Hagrid said getting up. 'Would you like to see them?'  
  
'Yeah!' They all said in unison as Hagrid led them out to the back. He had a box, with a little bit of wiring at the front, sort of like a carrier you would put your cat or dog into. Hagrid picked it up and slowly opened the latch on the side.  
  
'Ay now, Don't bite at me! I wont hurt yeh,' Hagrid soothed the creature inside. He put his hand in and pulled out a long snake-like thing. On further investigation, Harry saw it WAS a snake, but with three heads. It was a dark green, with a yellow belly. Hagrid walked over to them, while it slithered around Hagrid's hand. Hermione gasped.  
  
'That's a Herpein!' She said excitedly. 'Those are very rare!'  
  
(AN: Herpien is 'to creep in Greek.)  
  
'A what?' Ron asked looking it over. One of the three heads hissed at him angrily. Ron backed away.  
  
'A Herpien Ron! Pay attention! If you cant keep up with the conversation.' Hermione was stopped by a loud hiss. She too backed away.  
  
'Why is it so aggressive?' Hermione asked, staring nervously at the Herpien and her boyfriend, who hadn't backed away.  
  
'It was injured when I found 'im. Otherwise 'e probably would've slithered away. I don't think 'e trusts people.' Hagrid said. ''Cept me 'o course!' He said. The left head of the Herpien kept it's eye on Harry.  
  
'Does it remind you of fluffy in a way?' Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
*Stay away!* It took Harry a minute to realize that the left head was hissing at him. Next the right spoke up.  
  
*Watch it!* It hissed at Harry too. The middle was busied by trying to bite Hagrid's finger.  
  
*I'm not going to hurt you.* Harry hissed back. The heads stopped trying to bite Harry and stared at him, disbelievingly.  
  
*You can talk to us?* The middle said, having stopped biting Hagrid to look at him.  
  
*I'm a Parcelmouth.* Harry hissed. Hagrid was smiling, quite pleased that Harry was communicating with the Herpien. He was also pleased to find, Harry was calming the beast.  
  
'Hagrid. Are you sure that's safe for a lesson?' Ron said stepping forward slightly, but out of the Herpien's way, more over to Hagrid, Hermione followed suit.  
  
'I'm sure it will be Ok, Yeh jus' can't touch it yet, might keep it fer a while, til it calms down a bit.' Hagrid said putting it back in the carrier.  
  
'He just thinks we're going to hurt him.It didn't bite me because I told him I wasn't going to hurt him.' Harry said. Hagrid beamed.  
  
'Well, with yer help 'Arry we can tame 'im up a bit.' Hagrid said, placing the carrier on a large rock in which it had been before. 'Yeh should be getting back to the castle now, got lots of lessons to plan..' Hagrid said. The three said their goodbyes and gave Fang a goodbye pet and left through the door. Astrid was waiting for them.  
  
*Harry who were you talking to? Snakes?* Astrid asked, having heard the conversation. Harry nodded.  
  
*Herpien, they are sort of like snakes.* Harry hissed. He turned back to Ron and Hermione. 'We best get back in.' He suggested, as they walked back for the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
They entered the Gryffindor common room to find utter chaos. There was a clique of first year girls running screaming through the room. Hermione was livid.  
  
'What happened here?' She asked in her scolding voice. They stopped running and pointed to two red heads. They smiled wickedly, identical faces.  
  
'Fred! George! You gave them one of your sweets didn't you?!' Hermione asked. 'What did they do?' She asked. The first years turned to face her. They had sardine faces. Harry and Ron fell to the floor laughing. Hermione scowled. 'When does this wear off?' She asked.  
  
'An hour?' Fred asked, turning to his brother. George nodded. The first years screamed again.  
  
'An hour!'  
  
'I'm a frickin' fish!'  
  
'I have gills for god sake!' They wailed and complained.  
  
'Five points from Gryffindor, I have to punish disorderly conduct.' She said turning to Ron, who was about to protest.  
  
'Everything's back to normal.' Harry thought through the screams. Astrid curled up in his lap. She could sense his happiness. 'I could live like this for the rest of my life. In my world, this is the norm. And I wouldn't change it at all.' He thought, looking over to his friends, laughing as they played Wizard Chess and exploding snap. Harry laughed as Seamus's hair singed. Just seeing his friends happy put a smile on Harry's face.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Okie day, that was short, but I wanted to post, you wanted me to post and I did.  
  
My mom bought me a Harry Potter toothbrush! I laughed my butt of when I brushed my teeth last night.  
  
~jeni 


	29. The scolding mirror

Hey, I have a few things to ask of you to do with the story:  
  
Ok, first of all, I am trying to make the chapters longer, as there aren't many left. About ten I think. Anyways, I MIGHT bring back the cancer, but it wont go nearly as far as it did last time. More fluff ahead, yes. Harry Voldie battle soon.  
  
I also am wondering if you would want me to write a sequel. I wouldn't mind doing that, seeing that I'm a hermit and stay locked up in my basement all day ( ! so just tell me what you think about it, and I'll get back to you.  
  
  
  
Lela Potter: I have decided I wont kill Harry. (wait. I already did! But not permanently.) I decided I just don't have the heart to kill of the Boy Who Lived.  
  
sew2100: Well, I never thought of Ron and Susan! It's good and I might do it, but alas, Ron doesn't get a girl in THIS chapter, so I only have to worry about that in the next one (hint hint). Malfoy and Cho. hmm, I think so. Yes I might do this one. I like it very much. No one's ever done it! ( I wont go that far into the story, I might only do their sixth year after this. Those suggestions were good though, maybe you could write them? I'm sure you'd do a good job. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Mlbigfoot6: sorry! I know, I thought you were all getting tired of the grasshopper thing but oh well!  
  
Back by popular demand:  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. If I did would I be sitting in my basement? I'd be living it up!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
It was about midnight before Ron and Harry decided to head upstairs. It turns out, the fish pops Fred and George gave the first years weren't tested before. They did have their flukes. All the first year girls' faces had a green tint to them. But, they didn't know yet. Everyone decided to let them see in the morning.  
  
Harry and Ron entered their dorm, and upon hearing Neville's snores, they crept to their own beds. Dean was hugging 'Mr. Tibbles' closely under his arm, talking softly to it in his sleep. Harry put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Harry looked over to Ron, who had his face in a pillow, shoulders shaking from silent laughter. After they calmed down, Harry lay back, pulling the blankets up to his neck. Astrid, who had been on the floor, jumped upon the bed. Harry smiled as she curled up beside his knees, resting her head on his shin. They both slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
*Ah, Nagini, you might get some meat tonight.* A snake-like man hissed to the long snake curled on the floor by his feet. A creak was heard and both the snake and the dark lord raised their heads. Wormtail entered, head bowed.  
  
'Well, Wormtail?' Asked slowly, gripping his wand in the pocket of his robes, ready to curse his disobedient servant. 'Did you find him?'  
  
'I-I think he's run sir. We couldn't f-find h-him anywhere.' Wormtail stuttered bracing himself for the Cruciatus curse.  
  
'RUN? You think he ran from ME? You cannot RUN from Lord Voldemort. When do you think he left Hogwarts?' Voldemort asked in an icy tone. Wormtail remained silent, unable to find words.  
  
'ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!' Voldemort bellowed, taking his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Wormtail. Light shot out of the end and hit him on the shoulder. Wormtail fell over in pain, twitching from head to toe. He screamed as the white-hot knives pierced his skin, as the feeling of burning overcame him. Finally it was lifted, and he stood, shaking.  
  
'M-Malfoy is contacting his s-son my Lord. He should give us the answer. The l-letter should arrive soon.' Wormtail said still shaking, the after affect of the curse.  
  
'Go fetch Lucious for me Wormtail. Bring him to me.' Voldemort said. Nagini nipped at Wormtail's feet, making him go faster, he yelped.  
  
A few minutes later, Lucious appeared. He took down his black hood and bowed before his master.  
  
'Where have you been Lucious?' Voldemort asked, not at all in the tone he used with Wormtail.  
  
'I was in the muggle dungeons my Lord.' Lucious answered.  
  
'Has your son written back?' Voldemort asked, running his long, bony fingers across Nagini's scaly back. Lucious pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to his master. Voldemort snatched it and opened it.  
  
  
  
Father,  
  
I know who you refer to when you say the 'spy'. I had no idea he had run. Coward, in my opinion. I will keep my eyes open for any sign of him. He may have run to the dark forest.  
  
-Draco  
  
Voldemort's lips curled in a sickening smile. He threw the letter into the fire place beside him.  
  
'Ah, your son will make a loyal Deatheater Lucious.'  
  
'That he will me Lord.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
Harry was Awake, but he didn't open his eyes. He kept them tightly shut, from the pain in his head. He put a hand up to his scar. It felt wet, sticky. Harry crept from the room, scar still burning. He entered the bathroom and turned to look at himself in the mirror. A stream of blood was running down his face and was staining his shirt. Harry was shocked. 'My scar is bleeding?' The mirror gasped.  
  
'Child! You bumped your head!' She said looking disapprovingly at Harry. Harry frowned, but chose not to engage in conversation with the mirror. Harry cleaned up the blood, but only more came out. When it finally stopped, Harry noticed his scar was black. It almost looked like a strand in hair, but it wasn't. His scar was pitch black.  
  
'That's a nasty cut.' the mirror tisked.  
  
Harry just glared at the mirror. On further inspection, Harry saw his scar was still sealed. It wasn't a cut.  
  
'What the hell?' Harry whispered at his reflection.  
  
'Language!' Hissed the mirror, looking angry. Harry went back to his dorm. It was 4:00am. Harry changed his shirt, but chose not to get dressed. He instead went down to the common room, which was of course, empty. Harry decided it best to just finish his History of Magic essay.  
  
The sun rose at about half past five. That's also about the time Harry finished his essay. He stood and stretched, only to find it was tiring. 'Never again am I staying away after a dream.' Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
At six, Hermione was awake. She gasped when she saw Harry on the couch.  
  
'What?' Harry asked, showing his tiredness.  
  
'Harry you scared the living daylights out of me!' She said flopping down on the couch. She grabbed a piece of parchment on the coffee table in front of them. Harry frowned.  
  
'Don't I even get a good morning kiss?' He asked and put on a pouty face. Hermione laughed.  
  
'Not with your morning breath.' She said through her laughter.  
  
'Hey!' Harry said chucking a pillow at her. It hit her square in the face.  
  
'Oh now it's on Potter!' She said grabbing two pillows and hitting Harry continuously with them. When she tired out she got up and began straightening the pillows on the couches again.  
  
'Didn't know you had it in you Granger.' Harry said with a smirk. Then he yawned.  
  
'How late were you up last night Harry?' She asked once he finished his yawn. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes unsuccessfully.  
  
'I woke at about four.' Harry paused. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Hermione about what happened. She noticed he was hiding something, his face was contorted with concentration.  
  
'Harry, I know you're hiding something, and you're going to tell me.' She said sternly. Harry continued to think.  
  
'It's nothing really. I just had a dream. Someone ran away, but when I woke up my scar was bleeding.' Harry said nervously glancing up at her, thinking she would tell him he was crazy. Either that or she would make him tell Sirius.  
  
'How much?' She asked making a face. As much as she wanted to be a Medi- Witch, blood still made her a little uneasy. She saw Harry disappear into his dorm.  
  
When he came back, Hermione noticed the shirt in his hands. He held it up. She gasped at the shoulder of the short, which was soaked with blood. She came over to Harry's face and inspected the scar.  
  
'It's black!' She exclaimed putting a finger to it.  
  
'Ouch.' Harry said brushing her hand away. 'It feels like it's open, but it's not.' Harry said wincing as it stung.  
  
'You should see Dumbledore, Harry.' She advised. Harry nodded. He didn't want to, but he knew she would personally drag him there. Hermione noticed the finished essay on the coffee table. She smiled.  
  
'I'm impressed,' she said with a smile. Harry laughed sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, a scream pierced through the quiet room. Hermione and Harry looked for the source.  
  
'Oh my god!'  
  
'It's not coming off!'  
  
'My face!'  
  
Harry laughed when he realized what had happened. The first tear girls noticed their green tinted faces. Hermione looked accusingly at Harry.  
  
'What did you do?!' She demanded.  
  
'Those fish pops weren't patented so when you went up to bed, their faces just stayed green. George says it'll wear off eventually.' Harry finished with another small laugh. Hermione scowled.  
  
'It's not funny Harry!' She said.  
  
'Sorry.' Harry apologized. Hermione smiled, which surprised Harry.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
'POTTER!' Snape bellowed across the room. Malfoy's cauldron had just exploded. Harry looked at Snape with a look as if to say: 'What is it Snapey dear?'  
  
Snape scowled but returned to yelling at Harry.  
  
'You did this!' He yelled, pointing the cauldron, that was in pieces on the floor.  
  
'Isn't it a bit obvious Malfoy did it?' Harry said.  
  
'Don't deny it Potter!' He bellowed. Harry rolled his eyes, when Snape turned to Malfoy.  
  
'I didn't do it sir, I was just sitting here, carving my flobberworms, when Potter pointed his wand at my cauldron.' Malfoy said. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
'Detention!' Snape hissed at Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
'I don't believe him Harry!' Ron said, outraged. 'You didn't do anything! Your wand was in your pocket! You were talking to Seamus at the time too!' Ron added.  
  
'That was unfair. Malfoy did it on purpose I'll bet.' Hermione said, scowling at the blond Slytherin at his table. Harry nodded.  
  
'Come on Ron, we have Quidditch practice.' Harry said yanking Ron up. Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the lips before leaving. She blushed, as about the who school was staring at them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'Hey Harry,' Angelina said. 'Hey Ron.'  
  
'Harry, when's our first match?' Fred asked, leaning on his broom.  
  
'Um. a fortnight (two weeks).' Harry said. 'Ravenclaw.' Harry added. Fred groaned.  
  
'Why couldn't we play like Hufflepuff first or something. With Ravenclaw we actually have to TRY.' He said. Everyone laughed.  
  
'Five laps of the pitch.' Harry said, everyone stopped laughing and groaned. Especially Ron.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
OK, that was a BIT longer, I'll keep trying. Tell me what you think about what I said above.  
  
Please?  
  
r/r? -jeni 


	30. Potions and the list

I know I haven't posted in a while, but I haven't stopped the fic. I HAVE decided to write a sequel. I have finished and put to paper (or word document) all my plans. I only have little ideas for the sequel. This chapter isn't really fluffy, because I wanted to save that for Valentines Day. So, the next chapter wont be posted until then.  
  
I saw Final Destination 2! It's really gory, but I don't mind that so it was good. Don't go see it if getting cut into three pieces or getting squashed by glass makes you queasy. It was funny too. I wont give it away but they did sort of leave it open to a sequel. Go see it!  
  
sew2100: Tell me when you post your fic!  
  
I've been having trouble finding fics where Harry is abused or depressed. If you have written any or know of any good ones please leave them in the review box!  
  
Ok, on with the story.  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
**************************************************************************** *********  
'Harry, you're not going to turn into Wood jr. are you?' ' Fred asked, still panting from doing laps, push-ups and other excruciating exercises. All the players, by this point, were drenched in sweat and mud. Ron was particularly annoyed. He wasn't the most active person, making the exercises really tiring.  
  
'Is it even possible for there to another Wood?' Harry asked, he too was out of breath. They were packing away the balls.  
  
'You tell me.' Fred said. George sniggered and Harry glared, but smiled.  
  
'What does Wood do now that he's out of school?' Angelina asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
'I think some ministry job. I talked to him in Hogsmeade once, says he plans on professional Quidditch though.' George said, diving on the Bludger, forcing it into the box.  
  
Their brooms slung over their shoulders, the Gryffindor team walked up to the tower, laughing all the way at memories of their old captain. Ron didn't know Wood the way the rest of them did, but laughed anyways.  
  
Astrid had been watching anxiously the whole match. She didn't like Quidditch. She couldn't watch Harry that well. He was always so high. The moment his shoes touched the grass, Astrid was at his side. She walked behind him, watching him as he laughed. She knew Quidditch was a big part of his life, but she didn't like the sport.  
  
Harry immediately showered and changed, getting out of his dirty Quidditch wear. He turned off the tap and stepped out, drying himself and pulling on his normal clothes. Astrid was waiting outside the bathroom. Harry smiled, his wet, ebony hair falling over his eyes. The mirror in the bathroom was about to comment on it earlier, but one glare from Harry shut it up.  
  
*Hey Astrid.* Harry said walking into the common room.  
  
*Good to see you clean.* She said, jumping onto the couch where Harry had settled himself. Harry narrowed his eyes but laughed.  
  
*I cant help it if the pitch was muddy. Or the fact that we had a mud fight.* Harry mumbled the last part.  
  
*I hope you're careful. It's a really rough game.* She said concern etched in her emerald eyes. Harry shook his head with disbelief.  
  
*You can stop worrying about me, nothing's stopped me yet.* Harry hissed as Hermione came down the stairs from the girls dorms. She smiled and sat down on the opposite side of Harry from Astrid.  
  
'Hey,' she said, wide grin on her face. Harry smiled back, though not as enthusiastically. She frowned.  
  
'What's the matter Harry?' She asked, inspecting his face.  
  
'Oh, nothing. just detention with Snape tonight. not exactly looking forward to scrubbing the great hall with a toothbrush.' Harry said with a laugh.  
  
'He'll just probably make you do something small, I think he knows Malfoy messed up.' Hermione said.  
  
'That wont stop him.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Later that night, the Quidditch team called a short meeting to discuss their plans for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Mostly, they knew what they had to do, so they just ended up fooling around.  
  
'Fred, George, what are you guys going to do after school?' Alicia asked.  
  
'Well, the joke shop of course. Got some really great new pranks, watch Ginny at breakfast.' George said and the twins burst out laughing. Everyone gave nervous side glances to one another. Poor Ginny.  
  
'They got a whole bunch of money over the summer! You should have seen mum! She thought they robbed Gringotts!' Ron exclaimed. Harry winked behind Ron's back at the twins who smiled.  
  
'Ron, remember the mushrooms?' Fred asked, breaking the silence. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
'What?' Everyone asked.  
  
'That was Fred and George's first prank. We were all just little though. They put raunchy mushrooms on mum's plate at dinner once. She was sick for a few days. You should have seen dad, he thought mum was pregnant again. But that was back to when Ginny was. six? Yeah six and mums hands were full. That was the first time they discovered the joy of pranks. that was back in the day.' Ron said grinning.  
  
'You guys were cruel children.' Angelina said.  
  
'Gotta love us.' The twins said in unison.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
'Good to see you decided to make it Potter.' Snape said, a murderous-like glint in his eye Harry wasn't fond of. Harry said nothing, not wanting to provoke an argument that would only deduct more points from Gryffindor.  
  
'You can get to work right away. I want the potions on those desks,' Snape pointed to three desks pushed together, all having bottles of potions on them. 'To be but in alphabetical order in the cabinet. Clear?' Snape asked, pointing his finger at Harry.  
  
'Crystal.' Harry said shortly. Snape bit back his anger And walked briskly out of the potions classroom, muttering something, that sounded much like 'damn Potter..'  
  
Harry groaned as he realized just how many bottles of potions there were. Hundreds. all oddly coloured, some with blobs floating in the centre. Harry wrinkled his nose as he picked up a very grotesque looking one. It was green, but a colour of green that reminded you of something slimy. Harry shivered and placed in on the top shelf.  
  
Acentra Intenitus potion  
  
Aderta Lipide potion (flammable)  
  
Harry noticed that some were labelled as flammable, poisonous, and corrosive. Harry took extra caution with the corrosive ones. Not wanting his hand to be burned off.  
  
He finally finished with the Zubell Wermterl potion. He sighed and stood up. To his surprise, Snape was behind him.  
  
'Finished? OUT!' He bellowed. Harry raised an eyebrow and left swiftly, not wanting to face the wrath of Snape.  
  
When he got back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Harry walked straight to the couch and lay down, groaning in exhaustion.  
  
'That bad?' Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
  
'Had to sort hundreds of potions.' Harry said. Hermione sat down beside his legs, which he moved. Astrid, who had been persuaded to stay in the tower, came bounding down the stairs when she realized Harry was back.  
  
She jumped up on the couch. Sitting on his chest. Harry laughed.  
  
*Miss me?* he hissed at her.  
  
*I'm not letting you do that again. I go where you go. Capeche?* She asked. Harry nodded. Hermione also laughed. Although she wasn't a Parcelmouth, she knew Astrid had been worrying.  
  
'Soon she'll be watching you on the loo.' Ron said laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
The next day passed by very slowly, that is until they got to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid brought out the Herpien, who's heads were hissing angrily. Hagrid beckoned Harry to come up.  
  
'Mighy angry today eh?' Hagrid asked, index finger dodging the right head's fangs.  
  
Lavender screamed when Hagrid had brought out the Herpien.  
  
'A snake with one head is scary enough!' She said hiding behind Neville, which didn't help because he was just as scared as she was. Malfoy wrinkled his nose when it came out.  
  
'Yet another thing that giant is going to get to kill me. I bet Potter's going to tell it to.' He stated to Pansy.  
  
Harry turned to the Herpien, who quieted down a little when they saw him. The three heads turned to him.  
  
*It's the Parcelmouth.* One said.  
  
*I'll kill you if you come closer.* said the middle head, fangs bared, to add more to his threat.  
  
*I'm not going to hurt you.* Harry said, taking a step closer, but back up again as the middle head lunged at him. Hermione gasped and looked away. Luckily, Harry dodged it.  
  
*I told you!* It hissed.  
  
*I swear I wont hurt you! I just need you to calm down. You're scaring everyone.* Harry said, gesturing to the crowd of nervous looking students.  
  
*They should be scared!* The left hissed.  
  
*Can I just step forward? I wont hurt you.* Harry assured. The snakes said nothing, so Harry stepped forward. The Herpien was surprised.  
  
*The Parcelmouth is good to his word.* Hissed one.  
  
*I still don't like him.* hissed another.  
  
*He has earned our trust for now.*  
  
Harry continued to hiss softly at the Herpien, who seemed to have calmed down. Hagrid was very pleased.  
  
'Now, Herpiens never make much contact with 'umans, but as yeh can see, they can be calmed.' Hagrid said gesturing to Harry. Harry returned to his seat.  
  
'Just don't touch him Hagrid. He's still al little unsure of you.' Harry warned. Hagrid nodded.  
  
'Righ' yeh are.' He said.  
At dinner that night, everyone was confused. There were almost no teachers at the table. Only Lupin and Snape. Lupin kept giving Harry nervous glances, but quickly looked away. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but returned to his dinner. Hermione and Ron were confused also.  
  
'Where's Dumbledore?' Hermione asked. 'If he wasn't here, at least McGonnagal would be.' She said matter-of-factly. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. It was then that the doors of the great hall opened. Dumbledore walked through, McGonnagal at his heels, who was followed by Sirius. Harry wondered why Sirius would be there.  
  
Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eyes. Harry couldn't tell what had replaced it. Dumbledore walked up to the teachers table, but did not sit down. He stood and looked into the confused eyes of his students. He breathed deeply before opening his mouth to speak. His voice echoed through the hall.  
  
'I regret to inform you all that there has been another attack. Diagon Alley was attacked just moments ago. There were many casualties. I will summon you if a family member has been targeted.' Dumbledore finished shortly. He would give more to the students later, but was waiting upon the list of family members of students that were killed.  
  
It was a sombre evening. Everyone nervously waiting, hoping that their family is OK. Although Harry had no real family left, he still worried for his other family. The Weasleys. Hopefully they were OK. No one left the great hall, preferring to wait there for the news.  
  
An our flew in through an open window, carrying a white envelope. Dumbledore caught it as it was dropped and opened it. Hermione held Harry's hand under the table. Dumbledore cleared his throat, about to take away his students' childhoods. He knew a war was upon them, but thought it wise to withhold that information for the time being. The children in front of the headmaster would be forced to grow up.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read.  
*************************************************************************  
Cliff-hanger! Aren't it mean? Valentines day will be the next update.  
  
R/R  
  
-jeni 


	31. Riding horses and fixing the car

I'm sorry I didn't write but the site was on a 'read only basis' so I couldn't log-in. It wasn't my fault.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I haven't done this in a while.  
  
  
  
Harry turned to Ron. Ron was muttering incoherently under his breath. He was trembling too. Harry finally made out some words Ron was saying.  
  
'Please let dad be OK.' It was just in a whisper.  
  
Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, hoping to comfort him, Harry's other hand being tightly clamped to Hermione's. Astrid was in Harry's lap staring up at him with worried eyes.  
  
'Thankfully, the list is short and I'll get right down to it.' Dumbledore said, taking a deep breath. 'Salina Carter, Winston Grey, Rhianna Willard, Barbara Newberry, and Bruce Hillcrest. My condolences for the families.' Dumbledore finished, stepping down. He didn't stay in the great hall as he usually did, but left with McGonnagal.  
  
Harry could hear Ron exhale, his face, blue from holding his breath, was slowly returning to colour. No Gryffindors' families were on the list. Many Hufflepuffs were crying, though.  
  
'Let's go up to the common room.' Harry suggested. Without another word, they left the great hall and went up to Gryffindor tower. They stopped at the fat lady.  
  
'Password?'  
  
'Erm. Arome Acid.' Harry said. The portrait sung open and they entered the common room.  
  
(AN: I had writer's block so the password was an ingredient in my ice tea.)  
  
Ron sat in an arm chair, giving Hermione and Harry the couch. Astrid lay on the floor below.  
  
'God, that had to be the scariest moment of my life.' Ron said in a breathless voice. Hermione nodded, but Harry just sat there, knowing that was not the scariest moment of his life.  
  
'Thank Merlin it was that short of a list. I thought it was going to be really long. Just five names.' Hermione said.  
  
'Are you close to your dad Ron?' Harry asked. Ron nodded and smiled.  
  
'Yeah. I remember when I was young, Fred and George were in their room, Percy was off, no one really knew where, and Charlie and Bill were never there either. So I would help dad. I helped him fix up the flying car.' Ron said smiling at the memory.  
  
'What about Ginny?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Mum would always be with her. They're really close too. Being the only girls in the family and all.' Ron said.  
  
'Me and my dad were never really close, but we had our moments. He taught me how to horseback ride. He grew up in the country, so it was important to him that I learn, and I loved horses. We would go out on long rides on this trail we made. We would stay out late and mum would yell at us for coming in with mud on our shoes.' Hermione said laughing silently at the memory. She stopped when she remembered Harry. 'I'm sorry Harry. I-'  
  
'Don't be. It's nice to hear about you family.' Harry said with a weak smile. He tried to hide the tears stinging his eyes. He pushed them back, as he often did.  
  
'Harry. do you remember your dad?' Ron asked, a little timidly. Harry thought hard.  
  
'I only see him when I dream. but those aren't exactly good times.' Harry said. Hermione and Ron cringed, knowing what he meant. They remembered Harry telling them he saw his parents die. Astrid whimpered, but said nothing.  
  
'Nothing about your mum either?' Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
'How bad do you think we'll whoop some Ravenclaw butt?' Harry asked, changing the subject. Ron grinned.  
  
'I'm kind of nervous, playing them first. But we'll be OK. You've been working us hard.' Ron said and Harry laughed.  
  
'One lap around the pitch and you were complaining.' Harry said and Ron glared, but smiled.  
  
Hermione stood, and walked up to her dorm, raising a finger as if to say 'one minute'. Harry nodded. He watched as she disappeared up the stairs. She appeared later, carrying her book bag. Ron groaned, rolling his eyes. Hermione turned to face him.  
  
'You know our O.W.L s are just around the corner! You HAVE to study! There is NO way EITHER of you can get out of this one!' She scolded, wagging her finger at them.  
  
'Hermione! It's MONTHS away! I swear we'll study, but NOT until the time comes!' Ron yelled back at her.  
  
*Here we go again.* Harry hissed quietly to Astrid so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
*Do they always fight? Every time I see them they're bickering.* Astrid hissed back. Harry nodded.  
  
*It gets a little annoying sometimes. When I had cancer, they would fight about how long I had left.* Harry said with an angry expression.  
  
*Really?* Astrid asked. Harry just nodded. He looked over to Ron and Hermione. A few third years were staring at them.  
  
*I guess I should stop them.* Harry hissed, standing up.  
  
(AN talking now!)  
  
'Ron you're going to waste your life away!'  
  
'It's MY life!'  
  
'I'm just helping!'  
  
'If I wanted your help I would have asked for it! But I wont!'  
  
'OK! Guys! Stop it already. Calm down.' Harry said standing in between them. They stopped and looked at him. They knew it had gone too far. 'You guys HAVE to stop fighting. You are going to do something you'll regret. Please.' Harry begged. Hermione's face fell when she realized what she was doing to Harry. Ron seemed to get it too.  
  
Ron sighed and sat down, stroking Astrid's fur on the floor. Hermione just stood.  
  
'I-I'm sorry.' Hermione said before bursting into tears. Harry came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around in his arms and buried her tear soaked face into his shoulder. After a minute Hermione turned and looked over to Ron.  
  
'Ron I'm so sorry.' Hermione said in a whisper, trying to stop her voice from cracking. Ron shook his head at her.  
  
'Hermione. Don't apologise.It was my fault just as much as yours. Harry was right.' Ron said standing.  
  
Harry released Hermione from his arms and announced he was going to bed. He smiled, showing them he wasn't mad. They smiled back.  
  
'Ron maybe you should go up after him.' Hermione suggested softly.  
  
'Hermione, he'll be OK. I just think us talking today. About our families got him thinking. He needs to do that alone.' Ron said.  
  
'But aren't Seamus, Neville and Dean up there?' Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
'They know a few Hufflepuffs. I think they're comforting them.' Ron said. Hermione smiled.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry sat on the window sill. Ron was right. The conversation really did get him thinking. Ron said he and his dad fixed up the car together. Harry even remembered Uncle Vernon and Dudley doing something together. Harry supposed a father and son must have a special bond, not that he'd know. Hermione and her dad would stay out all night horseback riding. That was something special that they both liked to do. Harry supposed if his dad were still alive they would play Quidditch. They would stay out all night flying around, chasing one another. Laughing.  
  
It wasn't just his father Harry missed. He needed a strong female influence in his life. He had no one like that. Harry needed someone to comfort him. Most teenagers, without the burden of the world on their shoulders would need comfort. Harry just needed someone like that. He desperately wanted the life he could only dream about.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ron entered the fifth year boys' dorms at 2:00am. Neville, Dean and Seamus had fallen asleep on the couch earlier, but didn't want to wake them. He cautiously opened the door. When he opened it, making sure it didn't squeak, he found Harry asleep on his bed, face into the pillows. Astrid ran into the room, having been restrained by Ron. Astrid jumped up on the bed and lay on his back, rising and falling with his smooth breathing. Ron smiled and climbed into his own bed and followed the pattern of Harry's breathing, sending him into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
'Petunia!' Vernon yelled to his wife from the den. Petunia, who had been in the kitchen, appeared in the doorway.  
  
'Yes dear?' She said with a smile, or what seemed like one on her horse face.  
  
'Marge called earlier, she's expected to be here at around five.' Vernon said. He was sitting in front of the TV, although his face was buried deep within a paper.  
  
'FIVE! I better clean the kitchen!' Petunia screeched running for the cupboard under the sink that held her cleaning products. She grabbed her mop from the pantry as well and began on the floor.  
  
Vernon's eyes skimmed the headlines in his paper. Same things every day in his opinion. When he got tired of reading the same thing as last week, his eyes raised from the paper. He closed it and set it down on the coffee table. That's when he noticed the dark figure outside the window.  
  
Petunia was finished the floors, which were now sparkling under the bright lights. She now started on loading up the dishwasher. She hummed a tune to herself as she took the sponge to another dirty plate. Petunia dropped a dish in the sink when she heard her husband scream. When she got to the doorway, a bright green light blocked her from seeing the situation. When the flash passed, she found her husband, Vernon, lying on the floor. Face pressed into their off-white carpet. Her eyes caught of a piece of black fabric. She followed it up to see a tall, hooded figure standing over Vernon. She screamed.  
  
'Mummy?' Dudley came waddling down the stairs and into the den as fast as he could. He had heard both his parents yell. He came to a halt, however when a dark figure blocked his path. Dudley whimpered as he stared into the cold grey eyes that were visible even under the hood. Then his eyes caught the sight of his parents, he screamed bloody murder (LOL).  
  
Another green flash filled the small room on number four Privet Drive. A dark figure disappeared with a pop.  
  
(AN: the wards were taken down when Harry left.)  
  
  
  
Harry sat up and a hand snapped up to his forehead. He gasped quietly as it stung. It wasn't bleeding this time though. He was panting hard, as everything sank in.  
  
'That's how the Dursleys died.' Harry thought. As he shirted in bed, Astrid, who was now lying down by his feet raised her head.  
  
*Harry? Another nightmare?* She asked softly. Her fur shone in the moonlight. Harry nodded slightly, too much would increase the pain. His hand was still attached to his scar, which showed no sign of numbing.  
  
*What was it about?* Astrid asked. Sometimes Harry had trouble remembering his nightmares, so Astrid always asked him, so she could try to help him remember.  
  
*The Dursleys. * Harry hissed, still panting.  
  
*It wasn't.* Astrid began but Harry nodded. She knew the Dursleys were dead, Harry told her a while ago. He confided in her.  
  
*I'm sorry you had to see that.* Astrid said standing and curling up beside him on the pillow. Harry nodded again sleepily, his eyes closed.  
  
*Goodnight Harry,* Astrid said quietly, but Harry was already asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Astrid opened her eyes just as Harry did. This happened a lot lately. Astrid could feel in a way when he was opening his eyes. Harry smiled at her and sat up, but fell back down. Astrid looked at him with worry in her eyes. Harry groaned and closed his eyes again.  
  
*What's wrong?* She asked, fearing the worst. Harry shook his head.  
  
*It's nothing like that. Just didn't sleep well.* Harry said, knowing what Astrid was suspecting. But Harry told himself that was behind him. The cancer wasn't coming back, he ad been up all night pretty much.  
  
*Well, I can't help you there, you have classes! Up with you!* Astrid said prodding him with her paw. Harry laughed and sat up again.  
  
He stood, yawning a little. His first few steps were shaky but he brushed it off as not using them for a while. He got dressed and met Ron in the common room. Astrid was following him as usual.  
  
'Hermione's down at breakfast. I waited for you, I knew she'd wake you.' Ron said gesturing to Astrid, who sat down by his feet. Ron chuckled. 'Let's go then?'  
  
They walked down to the great hall where Hermione was waiting. She had stacks of toast saved for them, which they ate as they sat down. Hermione made them eat quickly, not wanting to be late for classes.  
  
Only a few people still stared at Astrid, most were used to her. She insisted on following him everywhere, so he had no alone time with Hermione. Hermione was quite upset too. Ron thought it was quite funny though. Harry had almost kissed Hermione at lunch, but then he saw Astrid curled up at his feet.  
  
*Do you always have to be here?* Harry asked in a hiss.  
  
*Yes! Harry I'm sorry but I promised your parents.*  
  
*Nothing's going to happen to me! Just ten minutes!* Harry held up his hands showing ten fingers. He used gestures sometimes in Parceltongue, so Hermione would have some idea of what they were talking about. Getting the idea, Hermione pleaded with her in English.  
  
'Just ten minutes?' She begged. Astrid finally nodded and Harry and Hermione left her sulking in defeat. They could finally be together, even if it was for ten minutes.  
  
'We wont get to do this often.' Harry said once they were around the corner. Hermione nodded, irritated. They spent a moment in silence before Harry leaned forward. Following suit, Hermione leant in too and their lips met. After a minute of kissing her softly, Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she welcomed. Harry's hand went to her hair, and hers went to his neck. After a moment they pulled back.  
  
*That was eleven minutes!* Astrid's hiss was heard behind them. Harry pulled away from Hermione and stared at her, then rolled his eyes.  
  
They met Ron, and went to their first lesson of the day, Potions. (Joy)  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sorry that took a long time. Hehe. And I'm sorry you had to wait for the fluff you have been begging for.  
  
-Review! Please!  
  
-Jeni 


	32. Will this day ever end?

Hello! I'm back! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm going to try to make the others that long. I believe it was the second longest. Anyhoo, I'll post.  
  
Centra-gal86: Glad you liked the end. I had trouble deciding what to put.  
  
Melissa Lupin: LOL! Yeah, I know I'm sorry aboot (my Canadian charm) that. I'll try to remember for your sake!  
  
Katani Petitedra: I love them too. I go in the summer, but alas, Canadian winters suck! I have become an anti social hermit in my basement because it's so cold. Grr.  
  
sew2100: Thanks, I read it over too a couple of days ago because I got lost! Then I remembered.  
My mum seems to think I want everything Harry Potter! She bought me a Harry Potter blanket! God, it's getting annoying. But it is rather warm. and comfy.  
  
Right, you don't care about my life and are probably not reading this. I'll just get to the point then. The chapter.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
'LONGBOTTOM!' Snape's booming yell filled the damp dungeons of Hogwarts. Neville shakily looked up from his cauldron, daring to look Snape in the eyes. Neville's grey-green eyes were filled with terror as he looked into his professor's small black ones, shining with malice. Both were shaking, Neville with sheer terror and Snape with outrage.  
  
'Is this your idea of a cobweb-eating potion? Your 'potion' covered my desk in spiders!' Snape yelled, pointing his wand at the arachnids that were scampering over his desk. He fired a white light at his desk killing the majority, but some, that were on the edge, managed to escape. Upon hearing the word 'spider', Ron immediately jumped back, knocking down several students. Ron swallowed hard as one rather large black spider crawled along the wall to his left. Hermione also started firing spells at the spiders, but now they were spaced apart and hard to get. The class was now in the far left corner, aside from Malfoy and his cronies.  
  
'SPIDERS. they're afraid of SPIDERS.' Malfoy laughed as he looked over to Ron, who was standing on one foot, hoping to get away from one particularly nasty looking one. However, Malfoy did not see the three inch long brown one coming up behind him. Still laughing, he turned and saw the spider and screamed, also running to the back. He stood beside Pansy, explaining to her that the spider was very poisonous and he had good reason to scream. Meanwhile, the potions professor had just killed off the final spider, crushing it angrily under his black shoe.  
  
'CLASS DISMISSED! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Snape yelled and all the fifth years ran quickly from the room. Ron was still a little out of breath.  
  
'That. was. the. worst. potions. class. ever.' He panted, and slumped against the wall. Hermione giggled, Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Did you see Malfoy?' She said, her giggles slowing. Harry smirked and nodded. He felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and his eye caught the glossy, silvery coat of Astrid, his protector. He smiled at her. The only class she didn't come to was potions, because Snape insisted that that 'thing' would never set foot in his classroom.  
  
*Hey. * Harry hissed, reaching down and scratching behind her ear. She purred.  
  
*Hello Harry. How was class? *  
  
*Don't ask, * Harry hissed back at her, shaking his head and rolling his eyes slightly, so Ron and Hermione would have some idea what they were talking about. Ron didn't mind Parceltongue as much now that he had a pretty good understanding of what they were saying. It still gave him the shivers when Harry's tongue did ' that snake thing'.  
  
Harry turned away from Astrid, turning to Hermione.  
  
'What class do we have next?' He asked.  
  
'I have Arithmacy, YOU have Divination.' Hermione said. Ron groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. Harry's smile faded.  
  
'Divination? I HATE Divination. It should be wiped off the face of the earth.' Ron said. Harry and Ron bid Hermione goodbye and walked up to their class.  
  
They entered through the trapdoor and were hit by the smell of Professor Trelawney's incense. There were cups set up around the room, which could only mean one thing-tea leaves.  
  
'Not AGAIN.' Harry moaned as he sat down.  
  
Meanwhile in Arithmacy.  
  
Hermione's quill scratched at her parchment as she wrote out her notes from her book. Professor Vector was busy grading their quizzes from yesterday to assign anything. So, they were stuck taking agonizing notes, and long definitions. It was no problem for Hermione, however. She was quite happy.  
At lunch, Ron and Harry were in especially bad moods. Yet again, Harry was going to die.  
  
'How this time?' Hermione asked, taking a sip from her goblet. Harry frowned.  
  
'This year I get the pleasure of being burned to death! Or, she says there's a slight possibility I might be poisoned!' Harry exclaimed with fake excitement. Ron nodded, and glared at Professor Trelawney, who was happily talking to Madame Prince from the teachers' table.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look but he put up his hand to say 'I'm used to it'. Astrid was with them in the class and had heard what the professor said. She didn't leave before hissing and spitting at the professor, her shackles raised.  
  
Harry had another bout of dizziness before dinner. Luckily, he was sitting on the couch, so no one noticed. He tried not to contort his face, and for once it worked, or Ron and Hermione were just to busy playing chess. His head was spinning. It felt as if someone had taken his head in both hands and shook it violently. He desperately wanted to just excuse himself and skip dinner but he would probably fall against the wall before he got to his dorm, or it would just look suspicious. Hermione would probably call Sirius, who could call Capples, who would point his godforsaken pen at him and say he wasn't cured. Harry didn't know whether he was or wasn't but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to go through what he went through last time.  
  
He heard Hermione humming as she thought about her move. Her face was contorted in thought. Luckily (in Harry's opinion anyway) she didn't notice Harry. Ron groaned and tapped his foot impatiently. Hermione stopped humming and scowled at him.  
  
'I'm going.' She trailed off, not really knowing where to go. 'Erm. Castle to. B4...' She said slowly. She had never been as good as Ron. Ron usually rushed her too, making it hard for her to concentrate. Ron smirked.  
  
'Knight to B4.' He said triumphantly. Hermione sighed in defeat. 'Check.' He added with an even bigger smirk.  
  
'Ron, I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore. You win.' She said standing up. Ron furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Hermione wasn't tired, she just didn't want to loose horribly. Hermione sat down beside Harry, who was zoned out in dizziness. He didn't even notice she had sat down. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, trying to get him to snap out of his daze. He jumped, and fell of the couch. His mind cleared as he hit the ground. Hermione looked worried.  
  
'Harry, are you alright?' She asked coming over to him. He was just blinking. Then he realized what had happened and started to laugh uncontrollably, the dizziness leaving him finally. Harry was now rolling around laughing, chest shaking as he gasped for breath.  
  
'That's it. He's gone bonkers.' Ron said with a raised eyebrow. Harry laughed for only about two more minutes before, calming down, but still he had a smile on his face.  
  
'Harry? What on earth was that about?' Hermione asked. Harry sat up and looked at her with his lopsided smile.  
  
'You scared the (I was going to say bejebus. but I decided not to) hell out of me!' Harry said letting out a small laugh.  
  
'So? Is that why you were laughing?' She asked slowly, not quite understanding. Harry nodded and smiled. She hit him upside the head. 'You ARE bonkers.' She said with a smile, she stood up.  
  
'I have some more studying to do. I think I'll do it in the QUIETNESS of my dorm, goodnight.' She said and sprinted up the stairs. Ron raised an eyebrow, his classic look now.  
  
'The tow of you. You're both nutters. She's studying for her owls in December, and YOU break into fits of laughter at odd moments. I'll call the bus for St. Mungo's.' Ron said nodding, Harry snorted.  
  
'I think I should go to bed.' Harry said excusing himself. Ron shook his head, thinking to himself: 'I'm the only sane one.'  
  
(AN: Sure Ron.)  
  
Christmas break was soon approaching and the trio were making their plans for meeting one another. They decided on Harry and Hermione going to The Burrow for the first week, then Ron and Hermione going to Harry and Sirius's for the other week. Hermione wasn't allowed to have boys over.  
  
'I'm not allowed to have boys over for a week Ron, let alone when one is my boyfriend. My mum would have kittens!' She exclaimed. Ron chuckled at Hermione's comment.  
  
'So on Christmas day, at five you guys are coming over?' Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, while Harry wrote it on his hand, having no spare parchment around. 'This holiday is going to be great.'  
  
'Yeah. Now Malfoy can't follow you two around and yell PDA.' Ron said with a laugh. (Pubic Display of Affection) He recalled when they would even hold hands, Malfoy would be there to scare the living daylights out of them by yelling it. It was getting really frustrating.  
  
'How long until break starts?' Ron asked eagerly. Harry thought for a second.  
  
'Erm. Oh Friday the train leaves. But our last class before break is double potions.' Harry said with a groan. Ron grimaced, just the thought of seeing Snape before the holiday was disgusting. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Forget about Snape.' Hermione said quickly. She turned to the window and suddenly looked sad. 'I wish it would snow. Christmas just wont be the same without it.'  
  
They stayed up late, just sitting in the common room talking about past Christmases and what they bought other people. Ron had said that the twins' gift for Percy was always a joke. He also warned them not to eat the cookies. Fred and George had told only Ron about switching Mrs. Weasley's shortbread with their gas cookies. Just the thought of it was embarrassing.  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry lazily rolled over in his bed on Friday morning. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet. The darkness and peacefulness that had just half left him was coming back, but Harry didn't object. He slipped into sleep once more, pressing his face into the pillow to block out the morning light.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
His face stung, he felt air rushing around his head. A scratchy fabric making contact with his cheek. He opened his eyes and rolled over, only to be hit again.  
  
'Wha-'  
  
He opened his eyes all the way from the squint the was in before. Ron was standing over him with a small pillow in his hand. Ron smiled down at him, an evil smirk more like it. Harry groaned and swatted him away.  
  
'Sorry. It was necessary! You're a sound sleeper! I've been prodding you for ten minutes! We're going to be late!' Ron said. Harry grumbled inaudibly, and got dressed. The two raced down the stairs for Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Luckily, they weren't late, actually not many people were there. Just a group of Slytherins and a few Gryffindors, including Hermione. She waved to them and they sat down in their usual spots, talking. Remus was just marking papers from his sixth year class yesterday. He hadn't looked up but if he had, he would have noticed how pale Harry was. Hermione noticed, but chose not to make a scene here. She would ask him about it later.  
  
When the last people came in (Neville), the class began. They were learning counter curses to the blinding curse. The DADA classes had gotten much more advanced, since Voldemort was back in power. They were learning duelling curses and counter curses, some of which they never thought in their wildest dreams they would learn in fifth year. They were forbidden to use them, only in the case of an emergency. Hermione had told Ron and Harry that these curses made her uneasy. She knew that Voldemort must be planning an attack, and Dumbledore wanted them ready. It was only the fourth years and up who had their curriculum changed, Dumbledore felt it unnecessary, as eleven, twelve and thirteen-year-olds would be of no help. They would only risk their lives.  
  
Lupin sat down at his desk after scribbling on the black board in his messy scroll:  
  
Page 680  
  
Notes and Definitions  
  
Page 686  
  
The class set to work, hoping the day would just up and get over with. They wanted to get out of classed for two weeks. They wanted to open presents, see their friends and family, have some fun in general, not taking notes on a blindness counter curse.  
  
The bell rang, and the class piled out, swinging their bags over their shoulders. Harry and Ron waved to Hermione as she headed to Arithmacy. They opened the trap door and entered the stuffy Divination room. Harry groaned and looked down at his feet where Astrid was watching him.  
  
'When will this day END?'  
**************************************************************************** *********  
That took me a while to write, because I've been busy. It's really short too but I really wanted to post, and save Christmas for the next chapter.  
  
Au revoir!  
  
-Jeni  
  
By the by, R/R!  
  
Please? 


	33. READ THIS! THE STORY ISNT OVER! JUST REA...

OMG I am SO sorry but my computer broke for a week, then we got it fixed, then it broke again and I had to get a new tower, and it's all OK now! (phew) I will be posting as soon as I load everything back on my computer, because I lost everything. I apologise again,  
  
blackenedsoul 


	34. Existing

I'm sorry this took so long. I would have had it done earlier, but the computer thing. Actually just an hour before I typed this I had a computer scare. The mouse was messed every time I typed something. Hahahahahahaha the keyboard wasn't plugged in. It was hilarious, well NOW it is. but then it was quite alarming; I thought it broke again. God this thing is frustrating.  
  
OK, just a few more things. If I suddenly don't update for a while (like before) that means my computer broke, not I'm just to lazy to type (well maybe.). If I quit this story I will tell you ahead of time, but I don't see that in the near future, because my life is about as boring as a sack of potatoes. Also, it will take me longer to post because when I went snowboarding, I went off a jump (a little one people, I'm not going pro. That's a thought) and landed on my head, but surprisingly enough didn't hurt my head, I hurt my shoulder. Don't ask. Not that my shoulder will slow down my writing. but hey.  
  
I am going into Toronto on Tuesday, and should be back for Thursday. Just so you know. But I know you don't care. You're probably not even reading this. Who gives a damn about my life? I don't. Hahahahahahaha I'm hyper, so excuse the probable weirdness of this chapter.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
Go! (god I missed that *savours the moment*)  
The day droned on, each agonising second seeming like people were stretching them, spanning five minutes into a lifetime. Hearing the flat- toned, deep voice of Professor Snape for two hours just made it worse. Snape knew very well that it was their last class before break, and noticed the spaced out looks on their faces. This only made him even more surly than usual, by instead of picking someone with their hand up to answer a question, he would pick the most out of it student in the room. This time, it happened to be Ron.  
  
'.And the Herbetuous potion therefore boils when added to any potion with an acid base. Now. WEASLEY!'  
  
Ron shot straight up from the slouched position he had before, his ears were ringing with Snape's yell. He looked around before he noticed Snape's beady black eyes staring down at him, trying to intimidate him with his glare. Ron was ready though, neither him or Harry would take anything he threw at them. They had made a pact years before.  
  
'Yes Professor?' Ron asked, acting like he was listening to Snape's entire speech.  
  
'What's an acid base potion I could add to the Herbetuous potion?' Snape said fast and in a hiss. Ron clearly didn't know the answer, and was searching through his mind for anything, anything to get him out of Snape's hot seat.  
  
'Er.a Corbonata potion?' Ron said, Snape's eyes narrowed, but still showed his surprise.  
  
'Weasley! Stop exchanging answers with Granger!' Snape yelled at Ron and Hermione, who was sitting next to him. She was shifting nervously in his seat. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Hermione hadn't given Ron the answer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
'Alrigh' come on ye lot! On the train!' Hagrid's voice boomed. All the students piled on the Hogwarts express, ready and waiting to go home for Christmas break.  
  
'Seems weird.' Harry trailed off looking out the window.  
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well, I never go home. it just seems different you know?' Harry asked. Ron nodded empathetically. Harry looked over to Hermione, who was sitting next to him (Ron was on the other side).  
  
'Are you sure it's OK with your parents? I mean you always go home for Christmas.' Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
'I do always go home, but I think they're happy just having Christmas together. My Nana isn't even going to be there. But I'm not going to think about that.' She trailed off with a disgusted look on her face, It was screwed up trying to get the picture of her parents alone for a whole holiday alone out of her head.  
  
'You know. It seems like something is missing.' Ron started, searching for what wasn't in place in the tableau. Then it clicked.  
  
'MALFOY!' He exclaimed, jumping up and out of his seat, as the thought came to him. (Does anyone else do that?)  
  
'Didn't know you loved him that much Ron.' Harry said with his classic lop- sided smirk. Hermione giggled. Ron shot him a glare.  
  
'No! Malfoy's missing! He usually comes in here with his bodyguards by now. Not that I like him being here but where is he?' Ron asked, looking around the room.  
  
Hermione got his point, 'yeah, he usually is here.' She said furrowing her eyebrows. 'He always goes home for holidays.'  
  
Just then, Lupin came through the door, dragging a pair off hysterical red heads by their ears. He through them in the seat.  
  
'Stay here.' He said. 'Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Creevy have had enough of your pranks for one day.' He said. Then added with a wink, 'although it was brilliant.'  
  
The twins' faces lit up at this comment. Lupin gave a nod to the trio, and turned to leave when Hermione stopped him.  
  
'Professor Lupin ('Call me Remus.'), er. Malfoy usually goes home for holidays. but I can't remember seeing him before.' Hermione stated. Lupin nodded.  
  
'Yes. strange enough as it seems. his father came and picked him up earlier.' Lupin said, he had been pondering this ever since, as it was suspicious.  
  
'Why didn't Malfoy just come back on the train instead of leaving early?' Harry asked. Lupin shrugged and leaned against the compartment door, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
'One a lighter note. You guys excited about holiday break?' Lupin asked. He was answered with enthusiastic nods from the five students (Fred and George included). Remus chuckled softly and swept from their compartment.  
  
An hour and ten singed eyebrows later, (exploding snap) the train slowed down considerably, before stopping all together. All the students piled off, loading their trunks onto trollies.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry pushed the carts along, in search of Mrs. Weasley (Fred and George had stopped to say goodbye to Lee, Angelina and Katie) They soon spotted her plump form standing by her husband, Bill and Charlie. The trio greeted the four and they together walked out of King's Cross after catching up with Ginny and the twins.  
  
'Ron! That's not fair!' Ginny squealed at her brother. Ron laughed holding an envelope above his head. Ginny, being a foot shorter than Ron, couldn't reach it. She jumped but couldn't pry it from her brother's fingers. It was then that Hermione walked into the room. She rolled her eyes. She for one, couldn't stand for sibling rivalry, they were being so childish.  
  
'Hermione! Help! He-stole-my-letter!' Ginny said through jumps. She began to get violent when Ron attempted to open the sealed envelope. Hermione put her hand up.  
  
'I'm not getting myself into this. If I do, Ron will get grumpy with me, you'll still yell at him and try to get me too. I've learned from experience.' She said opening her book. Ginny looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
'Fine.' She said, turning back to Ron. She punched him in the stomach, but Ron didn't even flinch. He only laughed at Ginny's attempt to harm him. Harry appeared at the doorway, reading also, a book on Quidditch, he entered the room, pausing where Ginny and Ron stood. He reached his free hand upward and grabbed the envelope from Ron and handed it to Ginny. She was happy, but scowled at Harry.  
  
'You make that look so easy.' She said on her way out of the room with the envelope tightly in her hand.  
  
Hermione looked at him, raising an eyebrow without even noticing it. Ron sunk into a chair.  
  
'You know Harry, that was a Christmas card from Justin to Ginny. I would have liked to read that.' He said with a glare.  
  
'I can't help but right wrongs wherever I go.' He said with fake pride. Hermione hit him upside the head with her book.  
  
'I wish you wouldn't do that.' Harry said rubbing the spot on his head. She smirked.  
  
'Ron. Do you know where Mum's hidden out samples?' George said coming and sitting down on a couch with his twin brother. Ron shook his head. Fred rubbed his butt with a pained expression on his face. 'What did you do? Fall on your ass?' Ron asked, Fred nodded.  
  
'We were testing some new exploding crisps, but it was bigger than we expected, and I fell on my bottom hard.' Fred said. The whole room filled with laughter.  
  
Harry snorted, 'bottom?' He asked.  
  
Fred nodded. 'Mum thinks we have a cursing problem. so she put an anti- swearing spell on us. We get a nasty shock if we say anything that can be perceived as rude or a cuss word.' He finished, face flushed red.  
  
'Sucks to be you.' Hermione said smiling at them. George scoffed and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
'DINNER!'  
  
'I honestly don't know how that woman makes so much food. Must have taken her all day!' Hermione exclaimed. Her and Harry had managed to sneak away to the hills behind the Burrow after dinner.  
  
'I love the woman to death, and admire what she does, but she needs a break!' She continued on. Harry laughed.  
  
'Was I blabbing on again?' Harry nodded and put his arm around her. She put her head on his chest and smiled.  
  
'I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with you this year Hermione.' Harry said smiling at her. She turned her head and smiled back.  
  
'You know. I don't know how I survived without you. the way I have you now. I'm not living when I'm not with you. I'm simply existing until I can hold you again.' Harry whispered, tightening his arms around her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
'Harry. that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me.' She said holding back tears, but they still glazed her eyes, and illuminated then in the moonlight.  
  
'Well, then I'm going to have to make up for all those years you've been without things like that.' He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and took his hand in her own.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
'Harry! Where've you been mate?' Ron asked once Harry had entered his room.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Out with Hermione?' Ron asked with a smirk, but ducked as a book came flying his way. 'Sorry.' He added seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
'You missed the funniest thing though! Fred and George were out in the garden cutting down a tree, when a gnome jumped out on Fred's face! It bit him and Fred was cursing like mad, but he was getting shocked, but then he cursed because the shock hurt and-'  
  
'I get the point Ron. Would've loved to see that.' Harry said staring off into space.  
  
'What?' Ron asked, breaking Harry from his trance.  
  
'Nothing.' Harry said shortly.  
  
'Tell me. I know you. Something happened with Hermione?' Ron asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
'What are you suggesting?' Harry asked frowning. Ron just wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
'God Ron. No.' Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded, but smirked at Harry when he wasn't looking.  
  
********** Meanwhile, in Hermione and Ginny's room.************************  
  
Hermione fell backward on her bed and sighed contentedly. Ginny was sitting on the window sill writing back to Justin and noticed the smile on her friend's face.  
  
'Good night?' Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, staring up at the ceiling. She had to be careful about what she said, because she didn't know if Ginny still liked Harry or not.  
  
'Harry just said some things. and I said some things and it was great.'  
  
'Well. what did he say?!' Ginny asked, flopping down on the bed beside Hermione. Hermione looked uncomfortable.  
  
'Ginny.' Hermione started.  
  
'Hermione. relax I don't like him anymore. It was just one of those things. He's just really cute.'  
  
'Well.'  
  
Hermione and Ginny talked for hours. Ron rolled his eyes occasionally as he heard them giggle during the night. Ginny was still rather giggly in the morning, and smiled sheepishly every time she saw Harry. 


	35. The Prayer of the Children

Hello! I've decided to not be mean and horrible and make you wait like last time, but was considering it because you people have all but stopped reviewing. I need more reviews to continue my story, because if no one's going to read it, then what's the point in writing it. I could be out making something of myself (watching TV.. Plotting to blow up my next door neighbour. setting fire to myself) But this is what I like doing and I hope I'm good at it (or else I'll have months of crap).  
  
I am trying to wrap up the story, so there will be a battle in this chapter. There might only be two left. I have already planned out some of the sequel if you are interested.  
  
There will be a song in this chapter, but I don't know how to do italics, so it will just be spaced out.  
  
Please review when you read this chapter.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper!  
  
Go!  
  
The Prayer of the Children  
Harry shoved his last sock, shirt and pair of boxers into his old trunk and clamped it shut, and locking it. He put the key away into the pocket of his baggy black jeans. He looked over across the room to Ron, who was still running around, collecting forgotten items of clothing that were strewn across the room. Harry sighed impatiently.  
  
'Ron. Have you seen Astrid? I haven't seen her since yesterday. We have to get ready to go.' Harry said looking around. Ron shrugged.  
  
'I haven't seen her lately either. I thought she didn't even get on the train. but she was in your trunk. Scared the bloody hell out of me when she popped out.' Ron said shaking his head. Harry smiled, remembering the memory.  
  
'Ready yet? Oh Ron.you're hopeless. let me help you.' Hermione said coming to help him, but he shooed her away.  
  
'I wont have you handling my boxers Hermione, as much as I'm sure you'd love to. Help Harry.' Ron said throwing a pair of pyjamas into his trunk. Hermione scoffed.  
  
'Sure Ron. I would LOVE to handle your boxers and Harry's already ready.' Hermione added glancing at Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
'I've been ready.for ten minutes.' Harry said coldly. Then Harry remembered he had to ask Hermione something.  
  
'Hermione? Have you seen Astrid?' A smile crept to Hermione's lips. Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
'She and Crookshanks were out in the snow earlier. I was watching them. I think something's going on between them.' Hermione said with a giggle. Harry looked at her blankly.  
  
'You're kidding.' Hermione shook her head. Ron laughed and clicked his trunk shut and began hauling it down the stairs, Hermione and Harry at his heels.  
  
'But they can't even understand each other. Astrid speaks parceltongue and Crookshanks speaks. cat.' Harry said and Ron laughed, but agreed.  
  
Eventually, Harry was able to seek out Astrid, who was with Crookshanks. Crookshanks was chasing the gnomes, who were wearing coats, to block out the winter cold. Astrid was watching him, as he leapt in patches of snow trying to get his paws on one, but had no such luck.  
  
*Hello Harry.* Astrid hissed, spotting Harry who was staring contentedly at Crookshanks. Harry looked up at her and waved.  
  
*We have to go back home for the rest of the holiday, remember? Bring Crookshanks, Hermione was looking for him.* Harry hissed gesturing for them to follow. Astrid had to pry Crookshanks away from the excitement of catching gnomes. They scuttled along behind Harry and into the Burrow.  
  
'Crooky! There you are!' Hermione said rushing to her cat and snatching him up in her arms. She gave him a tight squeeze. Harry almost laughed at the expression he gave; his eyes bugged out as the air was sucked out of him.  
  
*How do you talk to him?* Harry asked Astrid. She had on dreamy expression.  
  
*We don't have to TALK. We speak the language of love Hun.* Harry didn't know whether to laugh or throw up. Hun?  
  
*He certainly is.unusual.* Harry said, searching for something nice to say about Crookshanks, but found nothing. Astrid pretended to not hear him and just mindlessly followed him into the living room. Harry picked her up, as she couldn't concentrate right now and scoffed as she nearly hit her head on the fireplace in his arms. She glared, snapping out of her daze.  
  
'Black House!' Harry yelled into the fire and was gone with a burst of green flame. (What else was I to call their house?)  
  
He stumbled out of the fireplace, and after catching his balance, put Astrid down. Sirius was sitting on the couch, with Remus to his right. He jumped up and hugged Harry, not really thinking, just really happy to see his Godson. They both laughed as they let go of one another. From the couch, Remus nodded to Harry, and scratched Astrid behind the ears.  
  
'Ouch.' Ron fell flat on his face coming out of the fireplace. Harry offered his hand and helped Ron to stand up. Hermione appeared a second later, Crookshanks in her arms. He quickly leapt out of her arms and followed Astrid out of the room. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. Harry gave him a 'don't ask' look. Sirius eyed the doorway in which they had left uncertainly but turned away after a moment.  
  
'Anyway. Are you hungry?' Sirius asked. The trio quickly shook their heads.  
  
'We wont have to eat for another week. Mrs. Weasley's been feeding loads.' Harry said remembering all those huge meals. He knew Mrs. Weasley loved cooking, and she did a lot of it.  
  
'Well then, why don't we just get settled in. and then tomorrow we can go to Hogsmeade for some last minute shopping.' Sirius suggested.  
  
'Sirius has been to lazy to shop until now. So we'll be likely to spend all there.' Remus said laughing. Sirius growled at him, his true dog-like nature surfacing.  
  
'I have not! I've been out almost all week! I just haven't been able to find anything suitable for the people I have to buy for!' Sirius shot back hurriedly.  
  
'Sure Sirius.' Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione made their way to their rooms to get unpacked. Sirius found nothing to say, just glared at their retreating backs. Dinner that night was unusually quiet, with the exception of Ron, Hermione and Harry retelling the story of the twins' anti- swearing charm, and of when Bill 'accidentally' hit Percy with a shaving charm, causing him to have a bald spot at the back of his head. Sirius and Remus seemed impressed when they told them of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze; the plans for their future.  
  
'We could have done something like that. Although James was the genius behind most of our stunts and pranks.' Remus said with a sad smile.  
  
'HEY! I had some input!' Sirius said. 'I thought up that one where we bugged the girls dorm back in sixth year! And Lily nearly killed us after what we heard her say about James.' Sirius said with a sly smile. 'James was pretty peeved at the things the other girls were saying. I never knew what all those girls say in him. Nearly killed a girl when he went into the girls' locker room. (Quidditch people) He went in there to tell Lily to quit the team. She got really P.O.ed and wouldn't talk to him, until she broke her leg after falling off her broom. She quit the team after realizing it wasn't her sport.'  
  
'I didn't know my Mum played Quidditch.but then again. I don't know much.not even about myself.' Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
'Well I think you know everything about yourself now right?' Remus asked, Harry shrugged.  
  
'Dumbledore never seizes to surprise me.' Harry said.  
  
'It's scary to find out you're a witch or a wizard when you didn't even know they existed.' Hermione said remembering the day she got her letter. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
'You 'musta thought you'd gone insane.' Ron said laughing through his Macaroni and Cheese. Harry snorted.  
  
Harry looked at his watch; it was only seven. He nodded to Hermione, who followed him out the back door and onto the porch after grabbing their jackets. Sirius stared blankly at the door where they left.  
  
'Don't worry about them. They always sneak out around this time. They're usually back in at ten.' Ron said matter-of-factly. Sirius still looked worried.  
  
'Hmm. But isn't Astrid supposed to be PROTECTING Harry?' Sirius asked. Ron shrugged.  
  
'She's been a little caught up in Crookshanks, but wherever she is, she's watching Harry. She'd never let anything happen to him. Don't worry.' Ron assured Sirius, who nodded, but still looked uneasily at the door.  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, trying to keep away the cold winter air. There was only a small amount of snow on the ground, but it was still cold. She smiled, and leaned into him as they walked along the narrow path behind the house. There was a small wooded area, mostly filled with coniferous trees, so it shielded them from the wind as they walked between to particularly bushy trees. There was a small circle of trees that Harry had often been to. They sat down on Harry's jacket on the ground, Hermione snuggled into Harry as they watched the winter sun begin to set, painting the sky with shades of yellow and pink that blended together across the expanse of the sky. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Beautiful. isn't it?' Hermione said astonished.  
  
'Yeah, you are.' Harry smirked. Hermione smiled up at him, he always found some way, to say the right thing at the right moment. Harry smiled back at her before bringing his lips down to hers.  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yikes! The fluff bunnies are chasing me!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
Hermione and Harry entered the house at nine thirty; not wanting to stay out until it was too dark. Sirius and Ron waited up for them, but Remus had gone to bed; the full moon was approaching and he got more tired as it approached.  
  
'There you guys are! I had to endure hours of Sirius's stories of 'the day'.' Ron said grimacing. Sirius winked at them, causing them both to break into fits of laughter.  
  
'Well. I'll just go and-' Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
'Read?'  
  
'Er- no. I was going to. owl Ginny. see how things are with her and Justin.' Hermione said rushing up the stairs before Ron could interrogate her further. Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly, shaking his head. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
'Well. if you guys aren't doing anything. I have something you might like to see.' He said taking them up the stairs. A picture of Sirius's granddad, a fat balding man with a moustache snorted in his sleep as the three of them passed.  
  
They entered a room that Harry had only been in once before, and that was when he had first moved in. It was a study, that was very dusty. It had dark red walls, (perhaps a more bright shade of red a few years back) and armchairs covered on white sheets. Remus had to move all the paintings out, because they were all complaining about the condition of the room (mainly the dust). Cobwebs hung in every corner imaginable. Ron wrinkled his nose, to try to block a sneeze. It failed however, and he let out a loud sneeze, blowing the dust off a collection of bottles on the table. The dust hung in the air for a moment before collecting somewhere else. Ron's eyes were watering now in the tainted air.  
  
'Sorry. I just need to get something. I never come in here, I just keep old stuff in here. Tried to stuff Remus in, but he hit me.' Sirius said trying to be funny. Harry and Ron just stared blankly at him, Ron's eyes still watering from the dust particles. Sirius shuffled a couple of boxes out of his way, revealing a small, oak book shelf, that only had three books on it. One was a large black leather bound book, and the other two were small red ones. Sirius grabbed the black book off the shelf and blew dust from the face of the book. The dust collected in the air right in front of Ron. Harry moved away just before Ron sneezed on him. Harry glanced back at the book. The title read:  
  
Marauder Memory Book  
  
It was in fancy, silver writing three quarters of the way up the book. Harry guessed Ron was having trouble seeing the book through his watery eyes. So he suggested they go back to the den to read it. Ron was very grateful, Harry could see it in his red, puffy eyes. Ron just about sprinted from the room and down the stairs. When they saw him next, he was in the den, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.  
  
'I had no idea I was allergic to dust. I'm never going in there again. God help me if there's a fire and that's the only way out.' Ron said blowing his nose.  
  
(Wizards can have allergies like that right?)  
  
'Well. if you annoy me, I'll know where to put you.' Said Sirius playfully. Ron laughed sarcastically, but brought his attention back to the title. He read it over once.  
  
'Cool!' Ron exclaimed. Sirius nodded.  
  
'We started it in our. third year, and kept it until a year after Hogwarts. Well, pretty much until Lily and James moved in together. We all had an apartment back then, but Lily lived with her parents. Now that I look back, that was a good thing. As much as I loved your mother Harry, the woman would drive me up the wall if I had to share an apartment with her. Anyways I don't think she'd survive living with four men. It's inhuman. Well, unless all of them were gay, then they could go shopping together and what not. Listen to Cher.' Sirius said with a snort of laughter. Harry and Ron just raised their eyebrows.  
  
'Is there something you're not telling us Sirius?' Ron asked innocently. Sirius whacked him over the head with the book.  
  
'I'm not gay Ron!' Sirius said rolling his eyes. 'Now. We mostly just have pictures of pranks and things. Wormtail always took those.' Sirius said opening the book. On the first page, there was a picture of a very surprisingly young Snape. He was drenched from head to toe in water.  
  
'This was one of our finer moments. Sevie's hair was particularly greasy one day. I swear I could see myself in it! Anyways, we soaked him, just to see if his hair would clean, but the water separated from his hair. He never lived THAT down.' Said Sirius turning the page.  
  
On the next, there was Lily Potter (or back then Evans) looking horrified, and an elderly Professor looking embarrassed. The picture didn't explain what happened, so Sirius told them in a cracking voice caused from stifling his laughter.  
  
'This was after Lily charmed our robes pink. We had to wear them like that all day to until we found out how to turn them back. Lily was quite like Hermione. Both very clever. Anyways. we had to get back at her, so we wrote her a note, and said it was from our old Arithmacy teacher. Old scabby looking man as you can see. Hang on I think we have the letter in here.' Sirius said shuffling around in the pocket on the inside on the book. He pulled out several papers and read through some until he found the one he was looking for. He tucked the rest back into the pocket and held this one by the edges, allowing Ron and Harry to read the neatly written script.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
I have to say I have admired you for a long time. The way your ginger hair falls down your back, the way your green eyes sparkle in candlelight. Meet me in my private chambers at ten, take the passage behind the library so you won't be caught by the prefects.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Eugene Alabaster  
  
Ron's eyebrows by this time had disappeared into his hairline. Sirius tucked it back into the pocket on the inside of the book, once he was sure both boys had read it.  
  
'Lily was appalled, and went up to him at dinner. She told him that it really wasn't appropriate and she didn't appreciate the letter. He was just staring at her, but then just said to her, 'Ms. Evans, as much as I would LOVE your company, you should read between the lines. My name is actually Bruce.' Lily turned puce after that and knew it was us. She just raced from the teacher's table and went straight for James. His eye was swollen shut for days.' Sirius said wincing as he remembered the shape of his best friend's eye. Sirius looked up briefly, when his eyes caught on the clock.  
  
'Good Merlin! It's 3am! You better get to bed, I'm sure Hermione will be rousing you all at and ungodly hour.' Sirius said in a promising tone. Ron and Harry exchanged dreading looks, but bid each other goodnight, before going into their own rooms.  
  
Harry lay awake on his bed, he was tired, and he knew he should be sleeping, but he just wanted to think. He wanted to think about all those things Sirius had told him about his parents. This just proved how much he didn't know, how much he wanted to know. All these thoughts registered in his mind and he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. The next thing he knew, a weight was on his face, soft. A pillow. He sat up abruptly, and stared at him 'attacker'. Hermione stood by his bed with a smile on his face.  
  
'Are you TRYING to smother me?' Harry asked, breathing deeply. Hermione shrugged sarcastically, before scoffing at him.  
  
'You're paranoid you know that?' She said. Harry put on his glasses, and just registered Hermione's appearance. She was wearing teddy bear pyjamas. Harry chuckled.  
  
'Nice jammies.' He said giving a lopsided smile. She through the pillow back at him.  
  
'Now I'm giving second thought to smothering you Potter.' She said in a fake icy tone before leaving his room. Seconds later he heard a grunt coming from Ron's room then:  
  
'Oi! Hermione! It's like five in the morning. Do you always rise with the sun? Let me sleep!'  
  
'Ron! It's eight in the morning.'  
  
'Same difference.'  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
'Glad to see you boy's finally up.' Remus said pouring some orange juice. Harry glared at Hermione.  
  
'She nearly killed me this morning. Literally.' Hermione gave him an I- can't-believe-you-are-still-going-on-about-that look. Harry put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
'But you're wonderful to see in the morning.' He said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  
  
'We're leaving in twenty minutes. Shopping.' Sirius said like it was the most fowl thing ever. Ron grinned.  
  
'I would have thought you would love to shop. You needed a Cher tape?'  
  
'You know what happens when you annoy me.' Sirius said suggestively. Ron gulped and moved away from Sirius. Astrid took that moment to enter the kitchen, looking like she could freeze hell.  
  
*What's up with you?* Harry asked, keeping his distance.  
  
*SHE took Crooky away.*Astrid said casting a glance toward Hermione. Harry shook his head.  
  
*Honestly I don't know what you see in Crookshanks.* Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
*He's my Crooky.* Astrid said, regaining her dreamy look.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade, the winter sun shining down upon the all wizard town. With a mere two days until Christmas, it was a little late for shopping, but the trio couldn't say no to going out, instead of staying in the house with a love-sick Astrid and Crookshanks. They were OK if they were separated, and that's the only reason Harry allowed Astrid to come. That and the fact that she wouldn't take no for an answer. The street was filled with people, all obviously having the same idea as them. The shopkeepers were bustling about hanging holly and tinsel; getting ready for the holiday. All the faces of the passer-bys were cherry red from the wind.  
  
'Fred and George owled last night, the made trick mistletoe. Whenever you and someone you fancy stand beside each other at any moment, it floats so it's above you. Brilliant really.' Ron said. 'Littered them all over the house. Angelina and Alicia are dropping by to see them.'  
  
'I think I'll just nip into Flourish and Blotts. Coming Harry? Ron?' Hermione asked turning to the boys. Ron shook his head.  
  
'I'm going to Quality Quidditch Supplies.' He said. 'Coming Harry?'  
  
'Sure, meet us there when you're done OK Hermione?' Hermione nodded and entered the bookstore, after waving both of them off and watching their retreating backs, with Astrid scurrying along behind them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
'Hmm. Revenge Curses. Lavender would like that one.' Hermione said plucking the book from the shelf. She put it under her arm, which was trying unsuccessfully to hold six books. She settled for just placing them on the table. She continued her search. She had already found books for Harry (Seeker Tricks Through the Ages), Remus (Wizard's Guide to Culinary Art, as she had noticed he liked to cook and was good at it, at least for a guy), Sirius (Best Pranks of All Time), and all of the Weasleys, with the exception of Ron. Finding a book Ron would like was like finding a perfect decorative garlic bunch for a Vampire. After a good ten minutes of searching, she settled for The Chudley Cannons: Greatest Moments.  
  
She walked swiftly into Quality Quidditch Supplies, trying to get away from the blistering cold that was nipping at her face and ears. She entered the shop, face stinging from the change in temperature. She spotted the top of Ron and Harry's heads, Harry's ebony unruly hair and Ron's unmistakable ginger coloured hair. They looked up at her, and waved. She came over but stopped at the look Astrid gave her. Harry intervened before Astrid's silver hackles were raised.  
  
*She's sorry already! You can see Crookshanks when we get back.* Harry said.  
  
*Honestly. You talk to me as if I'm a child. I'm a thousand years older than you!*  
  
'Well, want to go to Honeydukes?' Harry said, deciding it better to not argue with Astrid.  
  
'Do you have to ask?' Ron said as they walked down to the shop. They entered, to find many other people their age in there, even some they knew. Neville was there, but his Gran was behind him, glaring at the back of his head. He exited the shop, without saying much to them. Ron immediately walked to the pile of Chocolate Frogs that were piled expertly in a pyramid. He was about to grab one when Hermione slapped his hand away.  
  
'Don't take from the bottom.' She said, Ron thanked her for sparing him the embarrassment of the whole pile falling on him. Just then, people outside the window came running by, flocking down the street. The throng was screaming. Harry's stomach gave a nasty lurch.  
  
'What's going on?' One child in the corner asked. The shopkeeper came to the window. After she couldn't see what the commotion was about, she opened the store door to get a better look. Screams swam into the room as the door opened. The store keeper completely walked out of the store. The children inside the store waited for her come back and tell them what she saw. She never did.  
  
After Harry realized she wasn't coming back, he went to the door himself. Now he could see what was going on. Deatheaters. They were firing curses at everything they saw. Harry watched as people fell to the ground as they desperately tried to get away. Harry swallowed hard. Where Deatheaters were. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Then he realized the Deatheaters were getting to close for Harry's liking.  
  
'Harry what is it? What's going on?' Hermione's voice brought him back. He turned quickly. He scanned the room.  
  
'Everyone, get behind the shelves. NOW!' Harry yelled. All the smaller children quickly went, but the older ones were more reluctant. Astrid was pulling on his pant leg but he ignored it for now. He had to get them somewhere where the Deatheaters wouldn't find them. A little boy was curled in a corner crying, his older sister trying to get him to hide, but he was too scared. All of this was too new to him. Harry went over.  
  
'I know this is scary. but you have to hide.' Harry said. He looked to the boy's older sister. 'Take him in that corner.  
  
'HARRY! What's going on?' Hermione screeched in a panic. He went over to her and Ron and whispered to them.  
  
'The Deatheaters are here. we have to get these kids out somehow. They're getting closer.' Harry said. He turned his attention back to all the children who were hunched in corners, the younger ones with tears in their eyes, the older with looks of confusion and worry.  
  
Can you hear the prayer of the children? On bended knee, in the shadow of an unknown room Empty eyes with no more tears to cry Turning heavenward toward the light  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron searched for new places for the children to hide, while watching the progress of the Deatheaters. They didn't like how close they were getting. Harry knew that once the Deatheaters came, he wouldn't let them get to the others. They would leave if they had him, they would take him and leave the others.  
  
Crying Jesus, help me To see the morning light-of one more day But if I should die before I wake, I pray my soul to take  
  
Harry glanced back at the shelves. He could see the children's small hands reaching, reaching for someone , to tell them what was going on. They needed someone to hold on to, to tell them it was all right. There were no adults in the store, as unfortunately, no adults had a sweet tooth at that moment.  
  
Can you feel the hearts of the children? Aching for home, for something of their very own Reaching hands, with nothing to hold on to, But hope for a better day a better day  
  
A loud explosion caused the walls to shake, sending some people to the ground. They quickly recovered and stumbled to their feet, trying to see what had happened. Harry, Hermione and Ron wouldn't let them at the windows to see. They couldn't take away their innocence, they couldn't expose them to a world of bloodshed and pain when they were all so young.  
  
Crying Jesus, help me To feel the love again in my own land But if unknown roads lead away from home, Give me loving arms, away from harm  
  
Some were blocking their ears as they heard screaming. Some of the older kids had realized what was going on. Everyone in that room knew it could be someone they cared about screaming. Someone they loved having the life ripped from them. Surprisingly, even the youngest ones, who looked about four, knew that. They all just wanted the screaming to stop. None of these people did anything wrong, and now they were being killed.  
  
Can you hear the voice of the children? Softly pleading for silence in a shattered world? Angry guns preach a gospel full of hate, Blood of the innocent on their hands  
  
'The passageway!' Hermione said in a harsh whisper. 'We can get them into Hogwarts!' Harry and Ron's faces lit up. They got the children to come out, after a struggle, and told them they would be safe if they followed them. They crept into the cellar and opened the passageway. One by one, all the kids climbed through. Then Hermione went through with, on Harry's urging. Then Ron reluctantly went after her. They could hear the screaming getting closer. Eventually Harry heard the front door being blasted down.  
  
Crying Jesus, help me To feel the sun again upon my face, For when darkness clears I know you're near, Bringing peace again  
  
Harry climbed in but felt himself being jerked back. He landed on his backside, his shoulder throbbing. He turned his head. What he saw made his skin break out in goose pimples. A large, pale hand was holding tightly to him, gripping his skin painfully. Harry gulped and slowly turned. A Deatheater was standing behind him in the usual attire, plain, black hooded cloak, blocking all recognisable facial features from view. The hand lifted Harry strongly to his feet and pushed him along, never letting go of his shoulder.  
  
The shop was now in ruins. The walls were black and all the shelves were pulled apart. Ashes littered the floor, and the stench of blood was in the air. The Deatheater pushed him roughly out of the shop. A smoky mist hovered in the air. Something else caught Harry's eye. A large red shield was covering the town of Hogsmeade. The Deatheater continued to push him along. Harry struggled and fought, but the grip was hard. He punched the Deatheater in the face once, causing the hood to fly back. The first thing Harry noticed was the blonde hair. Then the blood dripping from the nose of Lucius Malfoy. The red blood was juxtaposed to is pale, white skin. He hissed at Harry, but said nothing, only tightened his grip and continued to push Harry down the street. Then a thought came to his mind.  
  
'Where was Astrid?'  
  
They stopped. Right in the middle of the street. Harry's breath caught in his throat. About a hundred Deatheaters were gathered. Nagini, Voldemort's snake, was wrapped loosely around the ankle of one.  
  
'Look what I have found Master.' Lucius' voice brought Harry's attention back to the hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Potter.' Spoke the one with the snake on it's leg. It was a voice so full of hate and anger Harry couldn't stand to hear it. His scar began to burn. Voldemort. The snake removed itself to allow the cloaked figure to approach Harry. 'What happened you Lucius?' Voldemort asked, referring to the blood now dripping down Lucius' chin.  
  
'The little Bastard hit me.' Lucius said throwing Harry to his master. Voldemort chuckled, but not full of mirth, but full of disgust.  
  
'Calm yourself Harry. you know I'd never hurt you.' Voldemort said in a calm manner. But, his word proved false as the next word off his tongue was 'Crucio'.  
  
Harry was engulfed by pain. A pain in which he had felt before, but never to this extent. It felt as if shards of broken glass were being pumped through his veins, cutting him from the inside out. He held his screams in, settling for a muffled yelp that came instead. He wouldn't give Riddle the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
'What's the matter Potter? Not enough?' Voldemort cast the spell again but Harry dropped to the ground, dodging it.  
  
'T-the Aurors w-will be coming soon.' Harry said in a shaky voice. Voldemort cackled.  
  
'The Aurors? Harry, Harry. They've been trying to get past my barrier for hours. They can't get through until I disarm it.'  
  
Harry cursed himself. Why hadn't he recognised what the red shield was before?  
  
'Bring the protector.' Voldemort said holding out his hand. Two Deatheaters hauled in a silver bundle. It shone with the snow and stood out against the black cloaks of the Deatheaters.  
  
'Oh no.' Harry thought recognising what it was they were holding. Astrid.  
  
The two Deatheaters dropped her suddenly. She lay motionless. Partially covered in blood.  
  
'What have you done to her!' Harry yelled, fighting Lucius' grip once more. 'Answer me Riddle!' Several Deatheaters gasped. Voldemort glided quickly to him and slapped him hard across the face. Harry's face stayed in the direction that the clammy, cold hand had sent it.  
  
'You must even respect your enemies Potter. You remember that.' Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth. Astrid stirred then, stumbling to stand. Voldemort quickly went back to her and held his wand to her temple.  
  
'You will have no protection now Potter.' Voldemort said. Harry was pushed to the ground by Lucius, who was now having trouble holding him and used a binding charm. Astrid's eyes were filled with sadness and regret.  
  
*I'm sorry Harry. I tried.* She hissed just softly enough for Harry to hear. *You can kill him. Use the Phoenix, Harry.*  
  
Harry was confused, but continued to struggle. Harry couldn't let Voldemort kill her. She was his friend, his protector. She protected him all along, even if it meant her life. Harry was just yelling anything he could think of, and tried to reach for his wand, but found it in Lucius' hand . He cursed again at his stupidity. Astrid was shaking visibly, as the wand pressed into her temple.  
  
'Avada Kedavera.'  
  
'NO!' Harry yelled as he say her body slump over to the side. The life gone from her. Her body dissolved into a fine silver dust, before disappearing completely. Harry felt tears slide down his face, but then realized it was also raining. Soon it was pouring, the ground muddy. Tears, blood and rain mixed on Harry's face.  
  
'No protection now Potter. No mud blood mother to save you, and now no protector.'  
  
Dali cujete sve djecje molitive? Can you hear the prayer of the children?  
  
Suddenly, a loud booming sound caused everyone to look up. A large golden bird was surrounded by fire. It launched itself at the shield, and going through it like a knife through butter. Harry gasped in disbelief.  
  
'Fawkes?'  
  
A Phoenix song answered his question. Astrid had said to use the Phoenix. but how would he use Fawkes? Fawkes must have been the Phoenix she was talking about. Lucius let go of Harry's shoulder as Fawkes nipped at his neck. Harry took that opportunity to run, run out of his reach. Fawkes, after giving Lucius a last, hard peck on the top on the head, flew over to Harry.  
  
'The bird can't save you again Harry. We duel.' Voldemort said. Harry swallowed, but hardly ever took his eyes off Fawkes, who was looming around behind him. Harry had no wand. He was dead. Voldemort had sunk to a new low not even facing an opponent with a wand.  
  
'I should at least have my wand.' Harry said icily. Lucius threw it at him angrily, knowing it wouldn't be a proper duel if he didn't. Then began massaging the bleeding hole in his head. Harry bent down and grasped his wooden wand in his right hand and turned to Voldemort. He raised it between his eyes, and then off to the right side. He turned and took five steps. Each footstep making a splash in the puddles on the ground.  
  
SPLASH  
  
I'm never going to win.  
  
SPLASH  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
SPLASH  
  
At least I'll die on my feet, not begging for mercy.  
  
SPLASH  
  
At least I know everyone's OK  
  
SPLASH  
  
I hope.  
  
Harry turned again, and saw Voldemort, in the same stance as him, ready to fire a curse. Voldemort counted to three, but after the last syllable had left his tongue, he added 'Crucio'. It hit Harry full blast, and he fell back, writhing on the ground, but not screaming. Never screaming. When it came off. Harry quickly staggered to his feet, not wanting a repeat.  
  
'Stupefy.' Harry said. The curse looked like it just jerked Voldemort back, not stunning him. Harry groaned. He was going to die.  
  
'This ends now Potter.' Voldemort said pointing his wand and Harry's head. 'Avada Kedavera.'  
  
Harry shut his eyes not wanting to see the green light coming to claim his life. A soft Phoenix song made him open his eyes. It all happened so fast. As the curse approached, Fawkes launched himself towards Harry. He even went through him, or so he thought, but he felt a new life stir inside him. Fawkes was in him. He felt himself numbly (Oxymoron!) put his hands up, as if to push something away. The green light from the curse hit his hands. Harry expected himself to drop dead, but he was still standing. The green light was now in his hands. It was slowly changing colour. It went from the bright green, to a golden colour. A spark went off in Harry's head as he realized what he had to do. He forced the light out of his hands. It went straight at Voldemort, hitting him in the chest. He flew backwards onto his back. He wasn't moving. A large black mist rose from him before disappearing into the rain. It was over. It was all over.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
There is ONE more chapter. I know this one was long, so I think you'll be happy with it. You'll see in the next chapter what happened with the Fawkes Harry thing if you don't already get it. P  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! OR ON SEQUEL.  
  
I SWEAR.  
  
On a nicer note: Your reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
-jeni 


	36. All You Need is Love

Salut! Well this is the final chapter to When Everything was Perfect. If you have suggestions for the title, plot or if you want an OC or whether you want more fluff, angst ( _ ), or drama. The sequel will most likely have more drama than this one, if that's possible. I am close to finding a name but if anything sounds appealing to me in your reviews, then I will take them into consideration. I'm happy this fic has been somewhat successful, at least compared to my other fic.  
  
Thanks to all my regular reviewers, without them, I would have condemned myself to a life without fan fiction  
  
coolone007  
  
sew2100  
  
Katani Petitedra  
  
shdurrani  
  
Centra-gal86  
  
NightSpear  
  
Melissa Lupin  
  
Now I will get to the questions.  
  
Kaitie Bell: Harry's parents aren't Parcelmouths; Astrid can talk to anyone if they're dead. I think I explained that, sorry if I didn't.  
  
Katani Petitedra: Thank you for understanding about the computer. In all honesty, I thought you would think I stopped writing and never read this again. Nice to know there are some decent people in the world.  
  
Kateydidnt: I'm assuming there are other kinds. I made up the details of this one, (other than the heads) so I figure that it's different.  
  
AngelPotter: I can't wait for book five either. I would go and kill JK for making me wait, but then there would be no more Harry Potter, so . I feel frustrated. I ripped a bunch of my hair out once.  
  
NightSpear: I don't have a pattern in which I update my fic. I used to do it every day, but those chapters were just a little less than 2000 words, and the sequel will be longer, so I will probably update every week or something. Probably every five days. This is what I do all day after all.  
  
Josie Shy Night: I love writing fics with Harry and Sirius. The sequel, now that Harry isn't sick (haven't yet decided yet but anyway) they can spend a lot more time together. I will tell you all that something else will happen to Harry.  
  
Glaclya B: I'm sorry but I just don't have the time to e-mail chapters to people. Must suck to have parental controls.  
  
Ok, now on with the last chapter. Not that you were reading that anyway.  
  
Go forth young grasshopper! One last time!  
  
Go!!!!  
All You Need is Love  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, his chest moving upwards and downwards at a quick pace. He could see a misty cloud in front of his lips when he breathed out into the cool winter air. He was scared. The Deatheaters had left. Leaving him with Voldemort, or what Harry hopped was left of him. He wanted him to be dead. He wanted his life to be the way anyone his age's would be. Normal, free of extensive amounts of worry or fright or pain or loneliness. The loneliness in his life scared him sometimes. If he wanted everything to be normal, Voldemort would have to be dead.  
  
Harry walked slowly up to the still form of the dark lord. The form of the person who had put the tremendous burden of the world on his shoulders for so long. As he crept closer, he could see no blood, no sign of him harmed at all. But he looked dead. Harry placed his shoe under Voldemort's stomach, which was pressed into the muddy ground. With one quick movement, Harry lifted his foot upwards, pulling Voldemort, so he was laying on his back. Harry gasped at what he saw. It was not the face that he had seen just minutes ago, the serpent face, the slits for his blood red eyes. No, the body before him was of the same man, but of what he used to be. It was just Tom Riddle. The young face was covered in water and mud, but still showed his features. Harry knew he was dead. There was no rising and falling of his chest. There was no colour in his cheeks (the old Tom Riddle had a complexion). It was just like stone. Frozen looking even. He was so pale his face held a slight bluish tint.  
  
Harry backed away slowly, but felt as if his stomach was on fire. Suddenly, he was jerked back and felt as if a great wind had come from him. A spot of golden caught his eye. Fawkes was perched on the ground before him. This brought back Astrid's words, which only made his throat burn and ache with unshed tears. Fawkes cocked its head sideways, as if to ask, 'why aren't you happy?' Harry smiled, although he didn't feel like it at all. His face felt odd as his lips curved, as if he'd never smiled before. Fawkes knew it wasn't real because he, like Dumbledore, could see through people. He could see into their thoughts, hearts and souls.  
  
'Come on Fawkes. The Aurors will break through the barrier soon. Let's go back to Hogwarts,' Harry said gently, nodding in the direction of what was left of Honeydukes. Fawkes spread its long, feathered wings, each golden feather glowing in the sunlight, as it had stopped raining. The phoenix life up off the ground and trailed Harry as he walked. He had a bit of a limp, his bones aching from bouts of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
When they reached the shop, Harry stepped in, as there was no door left, just a hole, crowed by spare bricks and siding. He looked around. What had been such a happy place before, filled with children, laughing and smiling, was now filled with black walls and the smell of fear. The air was thick in there. Tainted with smoke or dust. Harry was careful on the steps leading to the cellar, as many were missing and it looked as if it would all go tumbling down at any second. When he reached the bottom, Fawkes was waiting by the passageway, having flown ahead. They both went in, walking swiftly back to Hogwarts.  
  
*Back at Hogwarts. This starts from when the kids got out from the passage.*  
  
'Ron? Where's Harry?' Hermione asking in a panic. She was waiting for Harry to appear after Ron. She expected to see him exit the passage with a relieved smile, but it Harry wasn't there. 'Maybe Harry's helping someone through. Maybe we forgot a kid?' Ron said, but it wasn't reassuring as he stated it as a question. Hermione peered down the passage, in an attempt to look at the other end, but it was too far. All she could see was black. Black, that is how she felt. She felt like a piece of her was missing, like there was a large void. She had always called that feeling black, because it suited it in her mind.  
  
'We have to tell Dumbledore.' Ron said 'But first. We should do something with them.' Ron said pointing to the large group of students. One, about their age spoke.  
  
'I go to school here. I'm in Ravenclaw, I could take the rest to the great hall.' The blonde girl suggested. Hermione nodded and thanked her. Ron and Hermione watched as the girl led them down the corridor towards the great hall. It was only about two pm. So thankfully the whole school had finished their lunch and wouldn't be in there. Hermione could only imagine the looks on the students' faces if a bunch of young children, walked unannounced into the great hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to each other, and them sped off in the direction of the Dumbledore's office. They didn't know the password, so it came at a great relief that they saw Professor McGonnogal just outside his office.  
  
'Professor! We have to see the headmaster!' McGonnogal nodded, she had a slightly disturbed look on her face.  
  
'If it's about Mr. Potter . then the headmaster already knows.' She said looking worried now. Hermione and Ron were puzzled.  
  
'But it only just happened! We only just got back! He couldn't have possibly known!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Yes, but Black came in here rambling, Albus knew Voldemort had come for Harry. Seeing just the two of you confirmed our suspicions. Why don't you tell him what you know? It might aid us in finding him.' McGonnogal suggested, and then added, 'Sugar Quill,' and the statue, which moved out of the way revealing a staircase. Hermione and Ron thanked their Professor then ran quickly up the stairs.  
  
'Ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. I'm afraid it's true then?' Dumbledore said perfectly calm.  
  
'Yes! They took him! We have to help him!' Hermione exclaimed. Ron could see her hands trembling. She shook when she spoke.  
  
'I understand your worry for Mr. Potter, but this is what he was born to do. It's his destiny. We can do nothing but wait.' The elder man said, still calm, but you could see the worry clouding the twinkle. His eyes looking every bit as old as he was. This worried Ron quite a bit, Hermione could see as he was avoiding his headmaster's eyes.  
  
'So we just have to sit here and wait . when Harry could be out there dead?!' Ron yelled. Dumbledore looked at his hands.  
  
'Don't say that Ron!' Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. She elbowed him hard in the ribs. He grunted and rubbed his side, but didn't say anything, as he knew Hermione was on the brink of tears.  
  
'Ms. Granger, I think Harry will be just fine. I am surprised you haven't noticed something missing from my office. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she looked around the room. She mentally slapped herself as she noticed the bare, wooden perch in which Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, was usually perched.  
  
'Fawkes went to Harry. I believe he will be fine.' Dumbledore of course knew what Fawkes would do. He knew that Harry would have to use him to defeat Voldemort. More than just more than just the tail feather in Harry's wand linked Fawkes and Harry. They were linked deeper than that. Fawkes was in Harry's spirit. They were very much alike, and possessed special qualities that were very rare, or at least in people. Harry was brave, selfless and loving. For a child, not having much love in his life, he showed tremendous love for others. His compassion for others and his never failing faith separated him from the throng. Harry was a phoenix in spirit, and it brought the light into his eyes.  
  
For hours they waited, and there was no Harry. Madame Pomfrey had to sedate Sirius, as he was driving her mad with worry and kept trying to break down the door, to find his godson. Ron and Hermione were allowed to try to talk Sirius into calming down.  
  
'Sirius, Fawkes is with Harry. He wouldn't let anything happen to Harry.' Hermione said confidently. Sirius sighed, and stopped struggling with the matron. Madame Pomfrey thanked Hermione with her eyes, as she let go of Sirius, after making sure he wasn't going to lunge suddenly for the door.  
  
'Would you like to go see Dumbledore? Remus is already there talking to him.' Ron said. Sirius nodded, and without a word, exited and headed for the headmaster's office.  
  
*Back to Harry. Sorry if this is confusing. *  
  
Harry heard the passageway close behind him making a soft clicking noise that rang in his ears. His body still ached, but he couldn't care less about his pain right now. His mind couldn't quite register what had happened. It had occurred minutes ago, yet it seemed distant, as if he had pushed it away, not wanting to face the truth until he could handle it.  
  
He didn't know where he should go. Dumbledore? Hermione? Ron? He couldn't decide. From the look Fawkes was giving him, he decided it best to see the headmaster first. As he had been wandering, thinking, he didn't know where he was anymore. All he wanted to do was think. After the third task, he wanted to do anything but think. Now, he just wanted to sit in a corner and think about what happened, all that was behind him.  
  
Fawkes let out a high, echoing note, and flew down a small passage to Harry's right. Harry took a minute, but then quickly followed Fawkes down the passage. He could hear his feet slapping lightly on the ground as he ran, trying to keep up with the phoenix. The floor below him was raw feeling on his sneakers, as if it hadn't been polished in years. He thanked Merlin for that, as if it had been, he would have slipped long ago. Harry's eyes picked up off the floor as he saw a flash of golden tail feathers ahead of him. He sighed and ran faster to catch up.  
  
'Slow down will you?' Harry asked in a hoarse voice. It felt like he hadn't talked in a while. Fawkes cooed and only went faster. Harry groaned, as he was just starting to feel his body burn with the after affects of the curse. He ran on through the pain. Hermione probably thought he was dead.  
Harry finally recognised an abandoned classroom that he knew to be near Dumbledore's office. Harry now knew where he was and stopped to breathe. Fawkes realized he'd stopped and looked back at Harry. Harry nodded him ahead and watched Fawkes swoop off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry heaved in a breath and crouched so he was leaning with his hands on his knees looking towards the floor. He stayed like that for a while, just breathing and thinking, thinking and breathing. He looked up at the corridor and stood up, and resumed running down the corridor. Harry had never liked running long distances, but it was because he had always been rather clumsy, not that it was hard. However, in his condition right now, it felt like he had two tonne weights tied to his ankles.  
  
It was with a great effort that Harry ran down the hallway, put his pace was slowing. He saw the stone gargoyle ahead and felt relief run through him. He struggled to stop as he came to the entrance. Yet again, Harry did not know the password.  
  
'Er . Sweets . Let's see . Chocolate frog? . Bertie Bots? . Er. Sugar Quill?' Harry was just about to name off more sweets, but the gargoyle sprung to life and moved, to reveal a stone stairway. Harry walked forward and climbed the staircase as fast as he could, which only made out to be a slow jog. Harry entered Dumbledore's office to find the headmaster sitting at his desk surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Professor McGonnogal. All looked up when they heard the door open and gasped when Harry walked through. Hermione immediately ran forward and hugged him until the air left his lungs. She was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.  
  
'I thought you were dead!' She said through a wail. Harry hugged her back assuring her he was fine. She let go after a minute and Sirius approached and hugged Harry, only looser, and shorter, not knowing if he was hurt.  
  
'Are you all right? You look flushed.' Sirius said and began checking Harry over. Harry shrugged Sirius off.  
  
'I'm fine.' Harry said firmly. Sirius nodded, after seeing nothing seriously wrong.  
  
'Oh god I thought I'd lost you again.' Sirius said hugging Harry again, only tighter. Dumbledore stood up and came beside Harry.  
  
'Harry . where's Astrid?' Hermione asked looking at Harry's feet and behind him. Harry felt his stomach rip from inside him as the words came out of her mouth. He felt his throat tightening and stinging, along with his eyes. Harry ground his teeth together trying to push away the pain, but it stuck. Hermione noticed the grimace on his face.  
  
'Harry?' She touched his shoulder, but for the first time, he flinched away.  
  
'I know he has just returned,' Dumbledore interrupted, 'but I must have a word with him, and I think he would like it better if it was in private.' Dumbledore said as he remembered how reluctant Harry had been to retelling the story of the third task. Harry shook his head.  
  
'I might as well tell all of you at once,' he said sitting down in a chair Ron offered him. Dumbledore nodded understandingly. Everyone in the room looked nervous, not knowing what Harry had gone through.  
  
'Harry?' Remus said leaning forward after a moment of them sitting in silence. Harry mentally shook himself and cleared his throat.  
  
'It was after Ron went through the passageway. I was climbing through when Lucius Malfoy pulled me back. His grip was really strong. I couldn't go anywhere. He dragged me down the street to Voldemort. H-he was there with a group of Deatheaters. Voldemort used the Cruciatus a-and.h-he .' Harry didn't know if he could say it, it hurt so much. 'He killed Astrid.'  
  
Everyone gasped and Harry felt tears burn his eyes. He felt them well up and cover the expanse of his eyes with a salty liquid, making it hard to see straight. He felt the small smooth skin of Hermione's hand on his.  
  
'Then what happened Harry?' Dumbledore inquired softly. Harry swallowed, he felt like a child. They were trying to be gentle with him now, which he detested. Even though he had missed out on most of his childhood, he had no desire to be treated like one when it wasn't appropriate.  
  
'Astrid's last words were "Use the phoenix" but at that time I didn't understand what she meant. They just killed her and threw her away. Then Fawkes was breaking through the barrier Voldemort had put up to keep out the Aurors. He broke through and just . flew into me .' Harry said receiving looks of confusion and sceptical ness from all in the room.  
  
'I know it sounds far-fetched, but it's true. Fawkes flew into me, and became a part of me I guess you could say. I still don't understand a lot of it. Anyways, Voldemort used the killing curse, but when I put my hands up . I guess it was just one of those spur-of-the-moment things. The curse caught in my hands and I held it for a moment, and it turned gold. Then it shot from my hands and at him. It hit him dead-on, and he fell back, landing face down I the mud. This black smoke came out of him and disappeared. B-but when I went over to see if he was dead . it was Tom Riddle. Just Tom Riddle. Before Voldemort. Before he became Voldemort.' Harry explained, saying the last part softly. In a way, even though he had seen Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, and seen how evil he was, he felt something in the pit of his stomach when he had seen Tom dead. It was just Tom. Harry didn't know much about him. To Harry, Voldemort and Tom were Tom Marvolo Riddle's alter egos, completely different souls, linked through one person.  
  
'Harry . when I defeated Grindiwald, the evil spirit left him, leaving just the body of the person behind. The soul before the evil took over.' Dumbledore said reaching back into his memories. Harry looked puzzled.  
  
'How do people become evil? Are they born that way or does evil find them later in life?' Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
'Evil finds a person when so much pain and hate have been projected their way, that it takes over them. Consumes them if you will. They just want a way to pay the world back after a life of torture. And they do.' Dumbledore said with another sigh.  
  
'So really . it's wizarding society's fault for dark wizards.' Hermione said shamefully. She knew she had never projected hatred upon a person strong enough to turn them dark, but she still felt responsible in a way.  
  
'Not entirely. Strong wizards, who have lived through hatred and pain become more powerful, instead of going to the dark side. Like Harry for example.' Dumbledore said gesturing to the boy sitting to his left, who looked puzzled.  
  
'Harry has been through pain and hatred in his life,' Dumbledore picked up his speech, 'Before he was born he was hated. Voldemort found out when Lily Potter was pregnant and knew he would have to kill him, along with James Potter.'  
  
'But why? Why is it me? Why was it my dad?' Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes darkened and shut for a second. No one said anything for a long time, and the silence was deafening. It felt like water was pounding in on his eardrums.  
  
'I cannot tell you, until you are capable of taking and understanding the truth. There is no use in arguing over this, as if I told you now, you'd wish I didn't.'  
  
Everyone but Professor McGonnogal's face fell, as all in the room have been wondering this. Professor McGonnogal must have already know, Harry thought.  
  
'What about the children Albus?' Remus asked. Dumbledore held up his hands.  
  
'Fine, fine, all of them.'  
  
'Harry, maybe it's best if you get some rest.' Sirius suggested. Harry looked to Dumbledore, asking him with his eyes if he had anything else left to say. Dumbledore dropped his solemn look to smile and shake his head. He gave them a gentle wave and all cleared out but Professor McGonnogal, who moved so she was sitting next to him.  
  
'He'll figure it out on his own, Albus.' Minerva said patting his shoulder. The old headmaster nodded.  
  
'I think it best that way,' he said with sad thoughtfulness.  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all piled into the house with sighs. Sirius immediately got out some fire whiskey for him and Remus. Hermione rolled her eyes, but more discretely than normal. Harry's eyes were drooping, and he found it getting considerably harder to not drift off in the middle of the foyer. Thankfully, Ron elbowed him in the ribs lightly, which woke him temporarily.  
  
'Wake up mate. You better get to bed if you're that tired.' Ron suggested, giving Harry a small smile. Harry nodded, and tried to smile back, but found it not possible.  
  
Harry flew back on his bed, laying spread eagled for a minute. Harry heard a hiss and sprung up, but then settled back down. There would be no more hisses. Astrid was gone. He closed his eyes, blocking her out and just stared at his insides for a minute. Harry soon found he couldn't keep the thoughts away, and even though he was exhausted, sleeping was now out of the question.  
  
*I'm sorry Harry, I tried.*  
  
'Wands you d'you reckon?'  
  
'Not Harry! Please!  
  
'Lily, take Harry and go!'  
  
'Harry?' A soft voice called. Harry didn't recognise this horrible memory. In fact, it wasn't horrible. 'Harry?' Harry opened his eyes, and saw someone next to him. Hermione.  
  
'I didn't think you were asleep. I-I . never mind. I'll see you in the morning.' She turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm loosely above her elbow. She turned back to him.  
  
'No Hermione, nightmares. I'm glad you woke me.' Harry said, moving his hand down her arm, to take her hand in his. She shivered, but gave it a squeeze.  
  
'Has all of this ruined Christmas?' Hermione asked sitting on his bed. Harry shook his head.  
  
'It's all behind us now. He's gone. I'm not going to let his memory spoil Christmas.' Harry said with a small laugh. Harry shifted over in his bed so she could lay beside him. She smiled and lay down.  
  
The two were staring at the ceiling, talking. Harry loved the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin. Everything. Harry decided that night that he didn't need his fame, his money or anything. He just needed Hermione. All he needed was her love.  
  
All You Need is Love (The Beatles)  
  
Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game It's easy. There's nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time It's easy. All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need. Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need. There's nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. It's easy. All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need. All you need is love (all together now) All you need is love (everybody) All you need is love, love, love is all you need.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
I loved that song, so I wanted to end the story with it. Hence, the chapter name. By the time I post this, I will have started the first chapter of the sequel. You want information? You got information.  
  
I WILL be using a more thorough grammar check and spell checker.  
  
I WILL NOT be making the cancer come back, as something else happens.  
  
I WILL be getting more into Harry and Hermione's relationship (not physically, god.)  
  
I WILL NOT be making as many chapters as this one has; probably; the chapters will be longer.  
  
I WILL be updating weekly, unless I tell you in an AN that I wont be able to due to whatever.  
  
I WILL NOT be writing smut.  
  
I WILL NOT be writing slash.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I hooe you have enjoyed the first part of my story. I love you all! Thanks a bunch, Jen 


	37. Sequel!

The sequel is here! It's called Shoot the Moon  
  
  
  
There, that's the URL. Please read it. 


End file.
